La Ultima Parada
by Jakobs-Snipper
Summary: Huyendo de sus propios demonios, de los recuerdos tormentosos de algo de lo cual el mismo no puede perdonarse, tener que volver a rehacer toda su vida en una ciudad que le daba la oportunidad, pero a un precio muy alto. Lincoln Loud sucumbirá a la enfermedad que padece la ciudad mientras que al mismo tiempo la combate o sera capas de volver a ver un amanecer y sonreír ?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Loud House Fanfics - La Ultima parada**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia en esta historia no me pertenecen. Los Oc asi como la hsitoria en si, si es mia**_

Prologo: Exterior e Interior 

Eh tu, si tu, quien estas escuchando esto. Tienes problemas de los cuales escapar ? Quieres iniciar una vida desde 0 pero ya te sientes muy viejo ? Quieres ser quien reciba la recompensa por el sudor de tu frente en lugar de que un puñado de idiotas decida dar el merito de tus sacrificios en lugar de decir que pertenece "A los pobres", "A Dios" o "A todos" y dejarte sin nada ? Pues nosotros rechazamos esas respuestas y elegimos lo imposible. Elegimos HEAVENS !

Que el artista no tema al pensante, que el creyente no tema al escéptico, que el cientifico decida lo que es moralmente correcto y que los débiles no estén subyugados por los fuertes ni que los fuertes deban rendir cuentas a los débiles. Aquí en HEAVENS cada uno puede escalar en el estrato de la ciudad. No hay clases mejores que otras, solo personas que buscan ser mejores que otras

Y si todo lo que les eh dicho aun no los convence, a quienes lleguen sin saber como subsistir y construir sus vidas, les tenemos una gran oferta de trabajo. Hecha solo para aquellos que están dispuestos a ensuciar sus manos y quienes con el sudor de su frente estén dispuestos a sobresalir en esta ciudad. Que es lo que esperan ? Vengan a HEAVENS y descubran porque esta sera su ultima parada ! 

-Normalmente toda ciudad tiene su lado que muestra al publico y otro que deja para si misma. Con el pasar de los años, la verdadera historia oscura de esos lugares va saliendo a la luz, desde la iglesia y sus cruzadas hasta los experimentos humanos de los alemanes en la segunda guerra y esta ciudad llamada por sus mismas propagandas como "La Ultima Parada" no era la excepcion-

-La apariencia al publico siempre es algo importante, una forma de atraer a aquellos quienes buscan un nuevo lugar, un sitio al cual puedan llamar un hogar o simplemente un sitio en el cual morir, pero los propósitos de aquella ciudad la cual estaba apodada como "La Ultima Parada" estaba lejos de todo eso-

-Como se había permitido su construcción ? De donde salia todo el sustento ? de donde salían todas las plagas que habitaban la ciudad ? Tantas preguntas que necesitaban una respuesta y nadie que estuviera dispuesto a darlas. Acaso todo el mundo prefería ser ignorante frente a los acontecimientos de la ciudad ?-

-Propaganda larga y exagerada que se transmitía por diferentes medios propagándose por la nación, pero no por eso poco llamativa, una ciudad que comenzó como un sueño y acabo convertido en una pesadilla, el lado que la publicidad no mostraba al publico. Sus propias creencias, sus propias ideologías y sus propios dioses.. O demonios, como quisieran verlos, pero la cereza sobre le pastel no era aquello a lo que debían temer y respetar sin que fueran capaces de verlo, a lo que debían temer era a aquellos ciudadanos que buscaban "Abrir los ojos" del pueblo, algo que comenzó desde hace mucho tiempo, asi es, la ciudad realmente se había ido al infierno desde hace mucho, es por eso que solo los mas desesperados llegaban a ese lugar-

-Un engaño a medias tal vez, ya que la ciudad si bien no tenia clases superiores a otras, eso solo aplicaba a quienes iban a la cuidad a vivir y prosperar y que ademas podían cuidar sus espaldas, viviendo en los lugares mas elevados de la ciudad, mientras que cada nivel mas profundo de esta era decorado excesivamente con una corrupción fuera de este mundo. Contra esa corrupción es que se contrataba personal, aquellas personas dispuestas a ensuciar sus manos, ya sea como control de plagas, exterminadores, pero mas conocidos como "Limpiadores"-

-En HEAVENS es donde inicia la historia de un chico que la lleva 5 años en esa ciudad, habiendo llegado con 18 años, buscando iniciar de nuevo sin importar que tuviera que hacer en una ciudad donde nadie lo conocía. 5 años en los que Lincoln Loud vivió cosas tan increíbles como horripilantes que no se comparaban con lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Con 3 cadáveres a sus pies y un cuarto cuerpo arrastrándose para sobrevivir solo por su instinto, con una piel tan sucia y podría como vidriosos se veían sus ojos vacíos, entre alaridos y gruñidos al menos aquel pobre diablo si sintió el pie del cazador sobre su pecho y el cañón de un arma sobre su cabeza antes de dejar de sentir para siempre-

La noche ya esta por acabar, mejor volveré por ahora -Penso en voz baja para si mismo, guardando en su espalda una pistola de cañón largo con diseño de siglo XIX junto a una enorme cuchilla aserrada que aun goteaba rojo por su camino. Solo otra noche mas en la realidad de Heavens-

 _ **Un prologo corto para un proyecto nuevo, asi es, me llego la idea para una nueva historia y quiero darle la oportunidad de darle luz verde y que ustedes digas que tal prosigue, claro despues de un par de capitulos ya que no era la idea darles un prologo de 3000 k en palabras XD. Ahora, quiero hacer una pequeña apuesta conmigo mismo y que los incluirá a ustedes, asi que aquel lector o lectora que enganche en esta historia y descubra que otro titulo esta metido en esto, podrá hacerme una petición con respecto a esta o a otra historia de mi propiedad, la única regla a la petición es que yo tengo que aceptar si puedo o no acceder. Sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado este pequeño prologo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el proooooximo capitulo :DDDDD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Loud House Fanfics - La Ultima parada**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia en esta historia no me pertenecen. Los Oc asi como la hsitoria en si, si es mia**_

Cap 1: La guarida de los limpiadores

-La noche de trabajo había terminado, solo otra noche as y Lincoln nuevamente volvía a lo que el llamaba su.. Casa ? No tenia tanto apego a ese lugar como para llamarlo asi, tal vez si un refugio temporal, pero no un hogar-

-Una casa si es lo que había hay, en el sentido literal de lo físico. Viéndose como si hubiera sido sacada de la cabeza de un habitante de Transilvania o esas historias que una de sus hermanas... No recordaba cual, pero si había una que le gustaba bastante todo lo antiguos y espeluznante, algo que contrastaba fuertemente con los crisantemos plantados alrededor del amplio jardín y el enorme árbol seco que sobresalía facilmente detrás de dicha casa-

Bienvenido a casa, Lincoln Loud

-La persona frente al peliblanco, si es que se le podía llamar persona, vestía con un atuendo blanco como si se tratara de una novia vestida para la boda, y con ojos rojos como ver el tono de la sangre al estar ya demasiado tiempo expuesta y coagulada. Su cabello era rubio y opaco, pero su rostro se veía tan terso... Ese es el porque no podía verla como una persona, pues el brillo en su rostro asi como la unión en el área de su cuerpo y aun mas claramente en sus dedos la delataban como una simple marioneta. No tenia un nombre oficial ni por Lincoln ni por ningún otro limpiador-

Si, gracias por recibirme -Le respondió de forma desganada- Ya llegaron los otros o acaso yo fui el primero en llegar ?

Como sabes, en estos últimos 5 años hemos tenido constantes integraciones y bajas, la mas considerable ah sido la perdida de nuestra cleriga y de nuestro guía de limpiadores asi como también algunos veteranos y el caso de los niños desaparecidos, pero el maestro aun se encuentra aquí por si deseas hablar con el -Le dijo la marioneta con un rostro inexpresivo-

Claro que aun se encuentra aquí, es un viejo postrado en una silla, ni siquiera puede bajar las escaleras por su cuenta !

Cuida tus palabras, limpiador, no olvides que ese "Viejo" como tu lo llamas es quien te recibió como recibió a muchos, de no ser por el, tu no sobrevivirías a las noches. Te atreves a hablar mal de la persona que puso ese machete dentado y esa pistola en tus manos y te enseño lo que necesitabas ?

-Hacia cosas que Lincoln no soportaba de ese lugar, una de ellas era el como la marioneta siempre le respondía con una voz y un rostro sin ningún tipo de emoción, pero recordaba tener una hermana menor capas de construir robots inteligentes usando chatarra, otra cara mas que estaba olvidando poco a poco, asi como poco a poco la enfermedad de la ciudad iba mermando su cordura-

Mejor iré a verlo, podrá darme la paga de esta noche para poder ir a comprar algo que comer antes de volver y dormir -Dicho eso, Lincoln dio la espalda a la marioneta y entro en la casa. El interior estaba algo desordenado, documentos esparcidos en el piso y numerosas velas en distintas repisas. En un pequeño balcón se hallaba un anciano, vestido con una gabardina marrón de tono oscuro, un sombrero de copa pequeño y una bufanda blanca-

Ivan... -Lo llamo, el peliblanco-

Oh, Lincoln, otra noche y has vuelto, muchacho -Se dirigió a el dando vuelta su silla de ruedas para verlo de frente- Aunque ya no debería sorprenderme, llevas ya casi 5 años realizando estas labores. Que harás despues por cierto ?

-Una de las ventajas de aquella casa rodeada de flores blancas es que estaba pensado para que un gran numero de personas se quedaran por un tiempo indefinido. Lincoln camino a un rincón y en la repisa clavada a la pared que hay se encontraba, este movió una vela, la cual activo una puerta en el piso-

Dejare mis cosas aquí, vendré a cobrar mi parte de esta noche, saldré a comer algo y luego me iré a dormir -Y tal como lo declaro, Lincoln guardo sus armas, recibió un total de 40 dolares por 4 presas asesinadas esa noche y salio a buscar algo que comer-

-Los niveles de la ciudad de HEAVENS estaban divididos por altura, pero no de una forma que la clase mas baja en el fondo y la clase alta de la sociedad disfrutaba de lo mejor en lo alto. El nivel mas alto de la ciudad resguardaba tanto a ricos como pobres, podía verlo todo desde el lugar de donde había salido. La "Morada de los limpiadores" era el limite de los terrenos del nivel alto de la ciudad antes de bajar a los niveles centrales, y mientras mas se bajaba en la ciudad, mayor era la plaga que se sufría-

-Tomando un transporte publico gastando 10 dolares mientras que todo el camino el peliblanco se quedo viendo la muralla que actuaba como frontera. A esta no se podía acceder de manera ilegal, puesto que el terreno que circuncidaba era el equivalente a la ciudad de New York, pero totalmente amurallada, pero eso palidecía ante el misterio de como la ciudad conseguía sus sustentos externos, como es que su economía parecía funcionar o como el caos no era algo rutinario cuando ni si quiera había un gobierno en la ciudad-

-20 Dolares gastados en pan, mantequilla de maní, jalea y un jugo de naranja antes de volver al refugio, otros 10 dolares en el viaje de regreso antes de sentir una gran nostalgia mientras comía su bocadillo, recordaba haber preparado este tipo de sándwiches antes, pero para quien los preparaba ? Sentía que se trataba de alguien muy importante, o tal vez mas de una persona, sentía que había o hubo muchas personas realmente importantes en su vida, pero solo podía decir eso, no recordaba nombre o rostros-

La maldita plaga de esta ciudad terminara por volverme loco ? -Fue lo que pensó para si mismo mientras ahora yacía acostado en una cama individual, en una enorme habitacion donde había un total de 39 camas mas, como esas barracas militares con literas-

-Esas 40 camas en total era algo que nunca veía llenas, en contraste con eso, en el piso principal del refugio, sabia que esa noche al menos también Ivan o la marioneta encenderían al menos 5 velas mas, pues las velas que había era para recordar cada vida de cada limpiador que no volvía. Lincoln aun si no recordaba con claridad todo su pasado a diferencia de momentos como su llegada a la ciudad...-

-Hace 5 años, sus motivos eran algo que olvidaba, solamente recordaba haber hecho algo horrible, recordaba llantos, 11 diferentes tonos de llantos. De seguro en ese momento Lincoln recordaba claramente a quienes sea que pertenecían esos lloriqueos, pero todo antes de su llegada a HEAVENS se volvió borroso desde el momento que le hicieron su primera transfusión-

Bienvenidos a HEAVENS ! -Aquella voz de mujer promocionando y dando todos los mensajes de altavoz como si fueran comerciales si con el tiempo no se volvía irritante acabaría por acostumbrarse a ella de igual modo, del mismo modo en el cual recordaba como se entero de la existencia de la ciudad. También se trataba de la misma voz de promotora como las chicas que trabajan en los centros comerciales y te ofrecen muestras gratis de algún producto- Antes de entrar en su ultima parada, deben pasar por una limpieza optima, despues de todo están aquí para hacer una nueva vida, libre de todo lo pasado, afuera lo viejo y adentro lo nuevo, ya saben no ?

-Ese había sido el mensaje en la entrada principal de la ciudad, luego de eso, aquel día, Lincoln junto con al menos 100 personas mas, fueron separados y llevados a distintos sitios pero todos con un mismo fin. La primera transfusión de sangre nueva para iniciar una nueva vida, en una habitacion esterilizada a la cual le tomo al menos 20 minutos ser llevado a ella a través de un pasillo largo iluminado-

Esto es nesesario ? -Pregunto el peliblanco-

Es absolutamente necesario -Le dijo una enfermera explicándole el proceso- Procederemos a extraer una parte de tu sangre vieja y la reemplazaremos con sangre limpia de HEAVENS, no tienes que preocuparte por riesgos de compatibilidad, pues la sangre de HEAVENS acepta a todos por igual como todos deben aceptarla también

-Lo único que entendía Lincoln de eso es que la sangre que le inyectaban era compatible universalmente, asi que no habría riesgos. Eso fue lo que pensó en un principio, mientes estuvo en esa camilla durante 3 horas, 3 largas horas de las cuales al menos intento dormir un poco, solo para ser despertado por el sonido de un chapoteadero, como alguien caminando por charcos. Al abrir los ojos, Lincoln pudo ver algo a lo que no daba crédito en lo absoluto, un charco se sangre aparecía a poca distancia de el y una bestia emergiendo de este, era como ver a un hombre muy desnutrido, calvo y cubierto por la sangre de la que había aparecido, con grandes garras y colmillos y unos ojos totalmente vacíos-

-Su respiración se agitaba y solamente intentaba convencerse a si mismo de que seguía durmiendo, algo logro convencerse de eso cuando la bestia lo toco con su zarpa y este se encendió en llamas, parecía que todo había terminado en ese momento, pero...-

-La imagen de aquel enorme hombre calcinándose hasta desaparecer fue reemplazada por algo mas, no podía describir exactamente la forma de aquellas extrañas apariciones que parecían trepar por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su rostro, como si quisieran que los viera de frente. Eran pequeños, realmente pequeños en comparación a un cuerpo normal, carentes de piernas y de rostros intactos. A algunos les faltaban los ojos, otros tenían el rostro partido a la mitad, otros no tenían su mandíbula, y al mismo tiempo parecían susurrar algo inentendible para el peliblanco que acabo perdiendo el conocimiento y despertando en ese mismo lugar, pero ahora había sido despertado por la misma enfermera que lo había atendido con la transfusión, entregándole un conjunto nuevo de ropa conformado por una camisa, botas, pantalones oscuros y una capucha negra con bordes rojos-

Todo listo joven. En nombre de la ciudad de HEAVENS, ahora le doy la bienvenida y ademas... -Entregando lo que parecía ser un contrato-

Que es esto ?

Las leyes de HEAVENS estipulan que todos aquellos quienes son sometidos a la transfusión inicial no pueden dejar la ciudad en al menos el plazo de un año, solo en caso de que decida irse por algún motivo sin importar que tan urgente sea -A Lincoln eso no le importo, no tenia motivos para irse, por lo que no pregunto la razón de esa ley-

-Aquel fue el inicio de Lincoln en la ciudad, sabia que había al menos un trabajo que podía hacer, aquel trabajo que decía que tendría que ensuciar sus manos como nunca antes, por lo que no tardo en preguntar a la misma enfermera sobre aquel dichoso empleo. La mujer en cuestión guardo silencio unos segundos, como si sintiera algo de culpa al hablar sobre eso-

Bien, pues si quiere el trabajo... Primero venga conmigo, le daré unas cuantas indicaciones

-Lincoln siguió a la enfermera saliendo de aquella sala de reposo donde habían llevado a otros como el. El mismo siendo el ultimo en salir al parecer, ahora saliendo a la ciudad, pudo ver que tenia un diseño muy antiguo, pero no carecía de pantallas grandes en los edificios mas altos los cuales no parecían superar los 20 pisos de altura-

-Sin detenerse, Lincoln siguió a la mujer a un puesto de información, algo como lo que se ve en los centros comerciales indicando a donde estaba cada cosa, entre ellas, un mapa de ese sector de la ciudad-

Ahora escúcheme, joven... -Le dijo a Lincoln con seriedad notable- Siga las indicaciones de este mapa para llegar al limite de los niveles altos de HEAVENS, en ese lugar le darán el empleo que busca y le explicaran todo, suerte en su vida, joven -Le dijo finalmente dándole la espalda y marchándose a paso apresurado, algo que extraño al peliblanco-

-Aquel sueño, aquel recuerdo de su llegada a la ciudad había terminado con eso, cuando supo sobre el trabajo, de haber sabido de lo que se trataba, de lo que se trataba el trabajo de "Limpiadores" Tal vez lo hubiera pensado mejor, pero ahora no importaba, despues de todo en ese momento no tenia nada mas que la ropa que le dieron-

-Lincoln se levanto de la cama y vio la hora en el reloj, había regresado la noche anterior pasado del amanecer y la próxima noche ya estaba cerca, otra noche de limpieza lo esperaba solo para poder comer otro día, o en el mejor de los casos encontraría alguna presa considerable para poder ganar mas en esa noche-

Alguno de los nuevos llego anoche, verdad ? -Le preguntó Lincoln a Ivan al momento de salir de las habitaciones-

Si, algunos llegaron, pero ya se fueron, también unos cuantos nuevos reclutas que partieron a su primera cacería, se veían tan desesperados como tu cuando llegaste

Dejaste que novatos sin entrenar salieran ! ?

Yo no tengo a nadie atado con cadenas, Linocln, cada uno es responsable de su vida, no olvides lo que paso en tu primera noche también -Le respondió Ivan sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo-

Oh por cierto, Lincoln, tal como le dije a los otros chicos... Ya estamos seleccionando a la nueva cleriga -El peliblanco se quedo en silencio un momento, pero no se quedaría la noche a pensar en el asunto de la vicaria. El momento era para salir a hacer la limpieza y ganarse la vida-

-Lincoln se despidió esa de Ivan y de la marioneta. Con su machete dentado y su pistola, con 5 frascos rellenos de liquido rojo y al menos 20 balas para recargar, la noche de limpieza comenzaba ahora hacia los niveles centrales de Heavens-

-Apenas al pasar el limite que dividía el nivel alto del central, apenas pasar aquel limite que figuraba la guarida de los limpiadores fue que la pestilencia se hiso presente. Por alguna razón los cuerpos corruptos no se atrevían a pasar el limite en el cual se encontraba la guarida, pero ahora había 3 de esos cuerpos frente a el armados con horquillas y hoces de cosecha que no tardaron en arremeter contra Lincoln-

-Su arma de filo era un machete con un largo mango de madera envuelto en unos cuantos vendajes ya manchados con sangre, su hoja se veía oxidada, pero no por eso menos letal, pues esos cuerpos corruptos aunque feroces, no eran ágiles, no lo bastante como para evadir un tajo directo al cuello que desgarro a uno de los 3 rapidamente dejando su cabeza colgando como una tapa de caja de pastillas-

-Lincoln disparo en el pecho a los otros dos, las balas eran una amalgama de plomo y mercurio lo cual en seres capaces aun de sentir dolor, tenia efectos casi inmediatos sin importar en que lugar diera el impacto, pero ese disparo en el pecho detuvo a los cuerpos corruptos lo suficiente como para golpearlos en la cabeza con el filo de su machete aserrado, desgarrando sus cabezas a la mitad-

-Lincoln ya había ganado 30 dolares solo con esas 3 presas, al parecer esa si seria una buena noche de limpieza, pero la noche aun era joven, tal vez podría adentrarse un poco mas en lugar de simplemente quedarse en ese sector-

-Los niveles centrales de HEAVENS, aunque peligrosos, eran como un paseo por el parque en comparación a los niveles mas profundos, en 5 años, Lincoln había pasado por 3 de los 4 niveles restantes, donde en mas de una ocasión volvió con las manos vacías, mejor padecer hambre por una noche que tirar a la bolsa su vida-

-Gritos, llantos, alaridos, gruñidos, gemidos y aullidos, todos esos ruidos se mezclaban entre si en esa ciudad, en ese nivel específicamente, pero mejor escuchar todo eso a no escuchar nada, el silencio nunca era buena señal, pero la locura siempre estaba hay... Si, definitivamente solo otra noche mas de limpieza en HEAVENS-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A Cartman6x61: El discurso si lo saque de hay, pero no, no es una combinación con Bioshock, supongo si que con este capitulo la cosa quedara algo mas clara XD**_

 ** _Así_** _ **es, otro asi de luego porque hay que aprovechar las ideas antes de que se me vayan mientras espero o me craneo que lleguen para el resto de las historias en** **emisión** **como los Apex. Tal vez me apresure con dar tanta pista con respecto a en que me estoy basando aquí, pero no podía ser de otra manera tomando en cuenta el como quiero que avance esta historia que si bien no espero que sea realmente laaaaaarga, tampoco creo que sea corta. En fin, sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooooximo capitulo :DDDDDDD**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Loud House Fanfics - La Ultima parada**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia en esta historia no me pertenecen. Los Oc asi como la** **historia**_ _ **en si, si es**_ ** _mía_**

Cap 2: Error de novato

-2 horas habían pasado desde que esa noche de cacería comenzó, los niveles centrales de la ciudad parecían mas activos esa noche y como siempre todo lo que lo tenia en la mira intentaba matarlo o le gritaba de manera amenazante. Lo único que podía ver de rastros de cordura eran puertas cubiertas por luces rojas e incienso, una señal de que aun en aquel agujero de demencia aun se veían unas pocas luces de cordura, pero vivir en ese peligro constante de las noches... Que llevaría a quien sea a habitar esos lugares ?-

-Aun en medio de los sonidos hostiles, los cuales eran acallados por los alaridos de un perro carcomido y de apariencia cadavérica el cual estaba siendo decapitado por el peliblanco, podía escucharse los diversos gritos de auxilio, pero entre todos esos sonidos se podía diferencia el claro ruido de una pistola que acababa de ser disparada, fue entonces que Lincoln recordó que nuevos reclutas de limpiadores habían salido esa noche sin ningun entrenamiento previo-

-El peliblanco corrió lo suficiente como para no agotarse de inmediato, cuidando el toparse con demasiadas bestias en el camino, unas cuantas turbas caminando a paso cogeante y algunos cuervos que lo seguían con la mirada fueron lo único que se topo Lincoln antes de llegar a su destino. En sus ojos ya se hiso presente la escena a poca distancia de 3 limpiadores de los cuales quedaba solo uno vivo mientras que los otros 2 yacían sin vida en el suelo, pero Lincoln no podía culpar a los recién llegados de su inexperiencia, solo sentir algo de compasión por la aparentemente muerte rapida que se les día, pues la monstruosidad frente a ellos se veía bastante fuerte en comparación a simples personas corruptas o perros podridos-

-En sus primeros días, Lincoln se vio envuelto en una situación similar, solo que el se veía mucho mas patético en ese momento, a bajar a los niveles centrales HEAVENS pensando que podría hacerlo solo, que podría rehacer una vida para el mismo sin ningún tipo de ayuda en un sitio como eso... Vaya que fue inocente, algo que incluso de niño el pecaba y en su primera noche de limpieza ahora como adulto también acabo pecando de inocente, aunque no recordaba su inocencia de niño del todo-

-El primer día que llego al refugio de los limpiadores, asi como el día en que conoció a Ivan y a su títere, aquella muñeca en un principio parecía eso, solo una muñeca, un adorno de la entrada rodeada por flores blancas como si se tratara de un campo santo. Lincoln siguió poco hasta que llego a la puerta de aquella casa y apenas al tocarla esta se abrió facilmente con un rechinido, revelando a quien tenia el trabajo de guiar y cuidar a los limpiadores, ese era Ivan Gher-

Vaya... Así que vienes por un trabajo dificil, eh ?

Pues no se de que se trata, solo se que es para quienes no tienen nada mas. Podría darme los detalles del trabajo, señor... ? -Ivan se presento al peliblanco y este hiso lo mismo. El anciano en la silla de ruedas no hablo de inmediato, pero si comenzó a hacer unas cuantas preguntas como si se tratara de una entrevista de trabajo-

Porque estas en HEAVENS ?

Quería comenzar de nuevo, estaba escapando de algo en mi vida... Pero no recuerdo que exactamente -Le dijo al anciano-

Pues... No sabría decir si estas o no en el lugar indicado. El trabajo de "Limpiador" es algo en lo cual nunca sabes si volverás al siguiente amanecer

-Aquellas palabras descolocaron algo a Lincoln. Un trabajo de Limpiador ? Acaso algo asi podría darle una nueva vida ? Y realmente era algo por lo cual hacer tanto drama y hablar sobre que realmente se ensuciaría las manos? Fuera como fuera el caso, estaba en una ciudad desconocida y le estaban ofreciendo un trabajo-

Y bien... Que es lo que limpiare ? Alcantarillas ? Un edificio completo por mi mismo ? -Fue lo que Lincoln le pregunto. Ivan Gher trono sus dedos y a espaldas de Lincoln, la misma muñeca que estaba a la entrada ahora estaba de pie sosteniendo dos cosas entre sus brazos. Lincoln no solo quedo anonadado cuando poco al ver que el maniquí estaba de pie y que incluso parpadeaba como una persona, entre sus brazos había un machete dentado y una pistola de diseño antiguo-

-Aquello dejo a Lincoln confundido, no entendía realmente a que se refería el trabajo ahora mismo, para que eran las armas y porque una muñeca se estaba moviendo ?-

Debes tener muchas preguntas, asi que lo pondré simple, el trabajo de "Limpiador" consiste en exterminar plagas y bestias de los niveles descendentes de HEAVENS... -Lo que entendía Lincoln es que la ciudad era mas de lo que aparentaba y tenia que matar bestias, realmente parecía ser un trabajo para desesperados en todo el sentido de la palabra, aunque la postura del peliblanco cambio cunado Ivan le explico que por cada bestia limpiada se le pagaría 10 dolares y mas dependiendo de la fuerza de la bestia, eso fue suficiente como para convencer al peliblanco, si no tenia nada mas que perder excepto su vida, ir a matar a unas bestias o lo que sea, con Ivan diciéndole que eran criaturas que no dudarían en matarlo, decidió salir de inmediato a los niveles infectados de HEAVENS-

Oye chico, no iras a salir sin practicas un poco, verdad ! ! ? ? -Le dijo Ivan en voz alta-

Que tanto hay que saber ! ? Me dieron un machete, una pistola con 20 balas y el trabajo de bajar y matar bestias, no tiene mucha ciencia si lo pienso -Declaro finalmente para partir a lo que le explicaron eran lo niveles centrales de HEAVENS, Ivan Gher solo lo vio marcharse creyendo que tendría que encender otra vela por otro muerto pues el peliblancos se habia apresurado a salir sin el equipo medico necesario en caso de salir herido y sin la certeza de tener la sangre lo bastante fria-

-Los niveles centrales, al menos 10 metros bajando por el suelo a través de una larga escalera, los niveles pese a estar a esa profundidad, podía verse la luna entre grandes huecos entre edificaciones que dejaban pasar el aire fresco y la luz del exterior. Aquella primera visita del peliblanco a los niveles centrales de HEAVENS fue en un principio tranquila, apenas pisar los territorios infectados donde el hedor de la podredumbre, la sangre y el metal se hacia presente de una forma tenue y constante, mezclado con olor a carne y madera quemada por los alrededores-

-Lo primero que Lincoln logro ver que destacaba del resto eran algunas casas con luces rojas, en el interior se escuchaban risas y ritos, en otras solo se escuchaban respiraciones agitadas. Lincoln se acerco a una puerta y la toco con fuerza, de modo que lo escuchara pese al ruido del exterior-

Eres... eres un limpiador, verdad ? Lo eres, verdad ! ? -Comenzó a hablar la voz de un hombre desde el interior de la casa- No debes de tener mucho tiempo, los limpiadores veteranos no tocan a las puertas de quienes aun nos mantenemos cuerdos, solo la cleriga y sus ayudantes lo hacen pero... Debes ser una persona amable no ! ? -Lincoln iba a responder, pero antes de poder siquiera expresar sus pensamientos hacia una persona que tal vez necesitaba ayuda...- Pues lárgate, aquí los limpiadores no son mas que simple ganado, no pueden arreglar nada, simplemente son comida de bestias, ustedes pobres diablos que creen que hacen algo por esta ciudad, simplemente hacen espacio para que la vieja mierda sea reemplazada por nueva ! !

-Lincoln retrocedió, en ese momento solo creyó que el porque había gente en ese lugar era por que arriba estaba ya demasiado lleno, aunque no lo parecía. De cualquier forma, Lincoln hiso caso al dueño de esa pequeña casa que parecía mas una habitacion con una puerta y se alejo-

-Fue casi inmediatamente despues de eso que Lincoln vio a lo que debía ser lo primero a limpiar, era de un tamaño mayor al suyo, cubierto por pelaje negro, ojos de brillante amarillo y con garras y colmillos que brillaban en contra luz con el resplandor de la luna en aquella noche de limpieza, descrito de una forma bruta, lo que tenia enfrente a toda vista parecía un hombre lobo-

-Lincoln retrocedió un paso y empuño con fuerza su machete dentado asi como si pistola. El licantropo que babeaba y gruñía rodeando al peliblanco para que retrocediera cada ves mas y mas, no esperaría una oportunidad grande, la mas pequeña seria suficiente para dar una mordida en el cuello y darse un festín con sus entrañas-

-Lincoln disparo con la pistola, pero el primer error que tuvo fue que no apunto a la cabeza o al pecho, fue un disparo a lo loco, de un principiante, el cual si bien logro golpear al licantropo, un disparo en una pata apenas si seria una molestia, por lo cual la arremetida del licantropo no se detuvo hasta que el peliblanco reacciono a usar el machete dentado apuñalando y atravesando a la bestia a la altura de su hombro-

-El animal aun no dejaba de moverse, aun persistía al punto de que llego a clarar sus garras en los brazos de Lincoln mientras que forcejeaba con este para poder morder su cabeza. Lincoln se arrepintió de haber salido de inmediato, realmente este era un trabajo para los mas desesperados, la labor de "Limpieza" era mas de lo que su nombre decía. Tan solo el tener el valor de disparar un arma era dificil, el usar un machete el cual Lincoln había comenzado a mover compulsivamente aserrando el cuerpo del hombre lobo era algo aun peor, mientras que la sangree salpicaba a montones al punto de que su cabello pasaba a teñirse con las viseras y el precioso fluido-

-Después de unos cuantos minutos, Lincoln había cortado al licantropo casi a la mitad, pero no tranquilo con eso, este vacío 5 disparos en la cabeza inmóvil de su presa caída antes de sentarse en el suelo y comenzar a llorar como un niño de 11 años mientras que se sostenía los agujeros que las garras de la presa habían dejado en sus brazos-

-No sabia cuanto había ganado por matar a un licantropo, pero no le importaba en ese momento, había sido impaciente y se había apresurado a lo que pensaba no seria la gran cosa, claro de saber que la infección de la ciudad se refería a monstruos dementes y violentos, lo hubiera pensado mejor, pero hay estaba ahora desangrándose por sus brazos y sin saberlo, su sangre ya estaba atrayendo a otros que lo convertirían en su presa-

-Perros sin pelo y de aspecto demacrado, con ojos vidriosos y vacíos llegaron frente al peliblanco atraídos por el hedor de la sangre de la presa y del limpiador, entre gruñidos y ladridos, los perros se lanzaron contra el peliblanco que ni si quiera pudo cerrar los ojos ante aquel fin irreparable, la sangre salpico en su rostro, pero no era la suya, era la sangre de uno de los 4 perros que se lanzaron, la cabeza de uno había sido aplastada y los otros 3 retrocedieron unos pasos-

Novatos idiotas, si lo único que harán sera ser alimento de bestias entonces no deberían tomar este trabajo... -Dijo el hombre frente a Lincoln, tenia un gran tamaño para una persona, y sus ropajes de cuero que cubrían su cuerpo hacían que la sangre se deslizara como la lluvia sobre un impermeable-

-El limpiador tenia al menos 2 metros de alto, se veía mucho mayor a Lincoln, con unos ojos que parecían estar desapegados de todo sentimiento solo para enfocarse en la labor de limpiar y vivir por mas tiempo. el sombrero de copa que dejaba ver solo mechones de cabello rubio opaco y el abrigo grueso que cubría hasta la altura de la nariz que evitaba que los pantalones se mancharan de rojo y los zapatos acabaran por volverse resbalosos-

-Otros 2 perros se lanzaron hacia el limpiador recién llegado, que fueron recibidos por el disparo de un arma, una escopeta con un soporte que desviaba todo el retroceso al hombro derecho, mientras que en la mano izquierda, el limpiador sostenía un enorme mazo-

-La ultima bestia que se lanzo, lo hiso contra Lincoln, intentando pasar al invasor, pero este seria recibido por el martillo tal como le paso al primero en morir, aun asi el perro fue lo bastante hábil como para evadir el golpe letal, pero un movimiento rápido, el limpiador giro el mango de su martillo, separando parte de la empuñadura y extrayendo una espada de esta para cortar la cabeza del perro en un movimiento rápido que dejo fluir a grandes cantidades el liquido carmesí que baño a Lincoln casi por completo-

Yo... Yo... -Lincoln intentaba decir algo, pero lo único que salio de su boca fue el contenido de su estomago. A los ojos del limpiador experimentado, eso no era algo nuevo que ver, cunado menos un recién ingresado no moriría esa noche, porque de seguro Lincoln estaba pensando que si no se quedaba con ese trabajo, entonces aun en HEAVENS, no tendría otra forma para sobrevivir por su cuenta-

Mejor vuelve con Ivan y que te enseñe a no morir, porque no siempre habrá quien te salve. has entendido ! ? -Lincoln asintió con la cabeza, viendo como el hombre frente a el se agachaba a su altura y de forma repentina lo inyecto en el área de su abdomen con una jeringa que contenía un brillante liquido rojo, esto a los pocos segundos provoco que las heridas en los brazos de Lincoln cerraran-

-El peliblanco no tubo la oportunidad de preguntarle su nombre a aquel limpiador mayor, pero tal vez volvería a verlo y con suerte tendría la oportunidad para agradecerle el haberlo salvado-

-Aquel recuerdo había sido fugaz en la mente de Lincoln, y ahora el se encontraba en una situación similar a aquel veterano, con un novato a punto de morir en manos de una bestia. Lincoln no lo dudo ni un segundo y se lanzo con una carrera apuñalando a la bestia atacante en una de sus piernas forzándolo a arrodillarse-

-La bestia tenia un gran tamaño y una apariencia desnutrida, su cabeza asemejaba a la de un zorro mas unos cuernos retorcidos y deformes como ramas de árbol creciendo al azar. De piel gris oscura y brillantes ojos rojos. Tenia una gran cantidad de cabello creciendo en su espalda y extendiéndose por su brazo izquierdo el cual era 3 veces mas grande que su brazo derecho-

-La bestia grito en un chirrido agudo y agónico al momento de que el machete dentado atravesó su pierna, pero aun asi logrando voltear con su cuerpo para golpear a lo que sea que lo lastimo, dando en el blanco contra todo el cuerpo del peliblanco que fue disparado 5 metros-

-Lincoln pudo sentir un dolor en su cuerpo lo bastante fuerte como para suponer que algo se había roto en su interior, por lo que no tardo en usar lo poco se consciencia que le quedaba lo mas rápido posible e inyectarse una infusión de sangre y en unos instantes todo el dolor y el daño sanaron. Después de 5 años en esa ciudad, Lincoln aun no se explicaba con es que las transfusiones de esos frascos tenían una propiedad tan milagrosa-

-Lincoln apunto su pistola al rostro de la bestia disparando 3 balas, pero pese a impactar, las heridas no fueron letales, aunque dolorosas, el dar en un ojo, un cuerno y parte de la frente no pareció abatirlo, solo enfurecerlo al punto de chillar de forma agónica y aguda nuevamente antes de lanzarse con su enorme brazo izquierdo para aplastar a Lincoln, pero un rápido salto en reversa logro ponerlo a salvo de ese ataque y a punto para volver a avanzar y enterrar el machete dentado en el abdomen de la bestia, obligandolo a bajar la cabeza para rematarlo pasando los dientes del machete por el cuello del monstruo rebanando lo suficiente de su sistema circulatorio como para que cayera-

-Lincoln se aseguro de que la muerte de la bestia fuera definitiva y vacío al menos 5 balas en la cabeza ya inmóvil de su presa antes de acercarse al limpiador... O mas bien, limpiadora sobreviviente-

Eres nueva, verdad ? Tienes aspecto de ser una novata. Acaso no podias practicar un poco y pensaste que seria fácil ? -Le dijo a la mujer frente a el-

-La chica solo veía los cadáveres muertos de sus compañeras, una chica pelirroja y de cabello felpudo mientras que también otra de cabello castaño y liso se encontraban sin vida, lo único que logro decir la chica sobreviviente fue su nombre- Si, me llamo...Me llamo Stella -Le respondió la chica de cabello negro, piel ligeramente morena y pecas en el rosto. Ese nombre le dio cierto presentimiento a Lincoln, pero en la situación actual que era la noche d limpieza podía dejar esos presentimientos de laso para decirle a la chica que regresara a la guarida de los limpiadores lo antes posible-

Pero mis compañeras... Christina y Cookie... -Otra vez, algo que resonaba en la cabeza del peliblanco, algo que por alguna razón lo hacia tener un presentimiento-

Esta es la realidad de esta ciudad, esta es realmente la ultima parada para todos, pero eligieron esta vida por una razón, no es asi ?

Nosotras... Nostras tuvimos muchos problemas fuera de la ciudad, -Aquella chica, Stella. Su llegada a HEAVENS asi como el de sus ya difuntas amigas se debía a algo por lo que normalmente muchas personas escapaban de sus ciudades, solo problemas de dinero, aunque puede sonar como algo menor, hay personas que en medio de deudas tan grandes solo les queda dejarse romper las piernas o ser forzadas a la prostitución para poder pagar una deuda... Y luego vivir el resto de sus vidas prefiriendo estar muertos. No fue el caso de las 3 chicas cuya deuda monetaria debido a una fuerte adicción a las compras y a apuestas en casinos con diversos prestamistas no podría pagarse ni con el peor trabajo posible, ahora Stella estaba viva para ver el verdadero peor trabajo posible, ser una limpiadora de HEAVENS-

Espera, yo... Yo te conozco de algún lado ? Por alguna razón me resultas familiar, pero... Pero seria una coincidencia muy grande, dime, como te llamas ? -Le pregunto al peliblanco-

Lincoln... Lincoln Loud -Al escuchar ese nombre, la chica, Stella se abalanzo sobre el rodeándolo con sus brazos en una genuina muestra de afecto. Entre lagrimas mezcladas entre tristeza y alegría, la chica decía el nombre del peliblanco como si esta lo conociera-

Aquí has estado... Aquí has estado durante mas de 5 años, haciendo esto como si fuera algo natural... No sabes como te hemos extrañado, tus amigos, tu familia !

-Lincoln se libero rápido de los brazos de Stella y se tomo la cabeza, aquellas palabras que traían el dolor a su mente, una mente que se negaba a recordar, pero ella... Ella lo conocía, ella lo recordaba, porque es que Stella recordaba a Lincoln y todo su pasado pero Lincoln no podía recordar casi nada mas haya de si mismo ?-

-La noche ya estaba acabando, Lincoln y Stella volvieron a la guarida de los limpiadores. Aun no había rastro del guía, ni de los veteranos ni de los niños desaparecidos. Lincoln no sabia si habían suficientes limpiadores para mantener la plaga bajo control, pero a fin de cuentas, tampoco es que el conociera a todos con quienes trabajaba y a todos los nuevos que llegaban, lo único que tenia en común con todos era el deseo de rehacer su vida sobreviviendo cada noche-

-Ahora al menos Lincoln conocía otra cara aliada, aunque lo alegraba mas el hecho de que recibiría al menos 150 dolares por el trabajo de esa noche para poder poner en su cuenta bancaria, ya que en 5 años hay mas que hacer ademas de ir a matar cada noche, desde frecuentar lugares hasta haber averiguado el nombre del veterano que lo salvo aquella noche. Alfred Vile era su nombre y esa fue la unica vez que lo vio, aunque tal vez Stella lo vería a Lincoln tal como el vio al señor Alfred, alguien realmente hábil-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A Cartman 6x61: La verdad pensé que tardarían mas en adivinar XD, digo... No es que todos prefieran la ps4 como para si quiera interesarse por el titulo, lo cual no es mi caso, pero ya con esto frente a mi, solo queda esperar a ver cual sera tu petición y si puedo acceder a ella. Saludos :D**_

 _ **A Sam The Stormbringer: XD Pues en primera, me alegro algo porque recuerdes mis historias aun, ahora... IVan Noxx y este Ivan no tienen relación alguna, pero el nombre como tal me gusta, con respecto a lo de Danmachi... Yo personalmente odio la franquicia y no la tocaría ni con un palo de selfie, por el principal hecho de que aqui yo no uso una torre, uso una ciudad completa**_

 _ **Y sip, la inspiración llego y tenia que aprovecharla mientras me llegan ideas nuevas para los Apex y mis historias de Wattpad, aunque no es que los Apex sea lo mas visto hoy en día, pero por la naturaleza del fic y es euniverso como tal, siempre eh sabido que habríacapitulos mejores que otros. Saludos ;D**_

 _ **A Ficlover93: Pues si leerás esto entonces espero lo disfrutes, ya que dentro de lo sobrenatural, eso no es todo lo que planeo ofrecer. Saludos ;D**_

 _ **Y asi es como termina este capitulo, solo queda decir... Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia, también vienen nuevoscapítulos de la serie confirmados para el 18 de este mes y nos vemos en el prooooooooximo capitulo :DDDDD**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Loud House Fanfics - La Ultima parada**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia en esta historia no me pertenecen. Los Oc asi como la** **historia**_ _ **en si, si es**_ ** _mía_**

Cap 3: La obra de la iglesia

Entonces... Dices que me conoces dese hace cuanto ?

Desde que estábamos en la escuela cuando teníamos 11 años

-Lincoln y la recién conocida Stella se encontraban en una cafetería de los niveles altos de la ciudad. Después de la noche anterior, la chica había ganado lo suficiente como para comer un día y una noche, pero Lincoln gano 150 dolares por la muerte de aquella bestia gigante y chillona-

-A la mañana siguiente, Stella había pedido a Lincon acompañarla a beber algo, no es que al peliblanco le molestara, pero ella actuaba con tanta familiaridad que llegaba a ser un poco molesto para alguien que había dejado bastante claro que no recordaba mucho de si mismo antes de entrar en HEAVENS, pero una parte de el se sentía algo emocionado al saber cosas de si mismo, pero al mismo tiempo, la razón para estar en esa ciudad era comen zar de nuevo, habiendo olvidado todo, le daba algo de temor el recordar las cosas-

Entonces, no quieres que te diga sobre ti mismo ? Sobre todo lo que tenias antes de venir aquí ? -Le pregunto Stella-

Prefiero recordarlo con el tiempo, cuando tengo esos presentimientos sobre mi pasado, me da mucho dolor de cabeza y no quiero pasar por uno ahora. Eh podido vivir por 5 años en esta ciudad asi, aunque me juego la vida casi todas las noches, no tengo una mala vida del todo

Lincoln, hay mucha gente que te extraña aunque no lo sepas, no quieres saber al menos que relación tienes con ellos... O ellas mas bien ? -La respuesta de Lincoln fue una negativa con la cabeza, Stella se sintió algo decepcionada de Lincoln, pero ella era apenas una recién llegada en HEAVENS que aun no sabia que las noches de limpieza podían mermar todas las emociones solamente para poder vivir y cumplir con la labor-

Es mejor que te quedes en el refugio unos cuantos días, ponte a practicar con tus armas o lo que sea, pero no salgas a limpiar hasta que estés lista. No voy a estar cerca para salvarte otra vez -Le dijo Lincoln en un tono serio y convincente, bebiendo su taza de café a la rapida y dejando su parte del dinero en la mesa. Stella solo suspiro esperando entender esa ciudad y a su amigo, si es que le podía llamar asi todavía-

-Esa noche, el peliblanco no tenia planeado salir en la labor de limpieza, con lo que gano la noche anterior, podía darse el lujo de quedarse en la guarida y descansar de una forma mas apropiada, aunque en ese momento el celular en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones vibro y Lincoln solo temió lo peor con eso-

 _"Un mensaje para todos los limpiadores, hoy se presentara ante ustedes a la nueva cleriga de la iglesia, la asistencia de todos quienes recibieron este mensaje es requerida"_ -Eso era lo que decía el mensaje, algo que debió haber escrito el maniquí de Ivan, ya que el anciano cuando menos pondría su nombre en el correo-

-La cleriga... Esa posición ah estado vacía al menos 3 años, una noche gravada con fuego en la memoria de Lincoln, algo que quisiera olvidar, pero con lo que tendría que cargar pese a que no había sido su culpa-

-La iglesia apoyaba la labor de la limpieza, pero tenia su propia forma de combatirla. Mientras que los limpiadores se encargaban de exterminar bestias durante las noches, los miembros de la iglesia dirigidos por el puesto de clerigo que podía ser ocupado por un hombre o una mujer, se dedicaban a salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas posible, ciudadanos de los niveles infectados de HEAVENS cuyas vidas ya no podían sostenerse en esas condiciones por si mismos, pero respetando el deseo de los mismos de permanecer en esos pozos de desgracia lejos de la presencia de todos los forasteros que llegaban a los niveles altos-

-A los habitantes desde los niveles centrales hacia abajo no sentían simpatía por los extranjeros mas haya de los miembros de la iglesia que cumplían con su deber de ayudar a los necesitados, ya fuera proporcionando alimentos, algún medio de protección que la gente común pudiera usar para defender sus hogares, o en el caso mas extremo, intentando convencer a los lugareños para hospedarse en la iglesia cuyos miembros podían considerarse no tan fuertes, pero si tal vez mas valientes que los mismos limpiadores, pues la iglesia se encontraba en los mismos niveles centrales de HEAVENS-

-El tamaño de la catedral que los miembros de la iglesia ocupaban como sede era bastante grande como para no ser vista, demasiado como para creer que no había nada turbio moviendo hilos en las sombras, pero lo importante era lo que se dejaba ver a las personas, y eso era que ellos salvaban vidas en peligro. Cuando Lincoln se entero de los trabajos de la iglesia, dudo mucho acerca de su labor como limpiador, incluso llego a comentarlo con Ivan, pero la respuesta del anciano fue...-

Los miembros de la Iglesia se preparan mucho mas que nosotros para la labor, chico. Cada uno de esos párrocos esta encerrado al menos un año sin nada mas que hacer que estudiar, saber sobre la historia de la ciudad, sobre el como mantener a las bestias alejadas y sobre como mantenerse a si mismos limpios entre otras cosas -Lincoln debió saberlo, un trabajo asi debía requerir mucho mas de lo que requería ser limpiador-

-Fue en una de sus noches de limpieza a los niveles centrales, escapando de una presa que se había vuelto su depredador, Lincoln dio con la sede de la iglesia mientras lo perseguía una criatura de aspecto y vestimenta humana de camisa y pantalones marrones, que no era mucho mas alto que el, pero la manera frenética en la cual corría era mas veloz que Lincoln, acompañado de una expresión tétrica de boca abierta junto a unos ojos totalmente vacíos como si se tratara solo de cuencas que solamente eran superados por tortuosos gritos-

-Lincoln había hecho el intento de tenerlo a tiro de su pistola, pero no conseguía apuntar a la cabeza o a las piernas, el único lugar al cual podía disparar con certeza era al pecho, pero ya había gastado 5 balas en ese lugar y el infeliz aun seguía persiguiéndolo. Finalmente Lincoln acabo alcanzado por el frenético y corrupto lunático que comenzó a estrangularlo con fuerza-

-La única ventaja que tenia Lincoln en ese momento fue que finalmente su perseguidor se había quedado quieto, por lo que Lincoln no tardo en poner la pistola en la boca de su enemigo y apretar el gatillo-

-El arma de cañón largo del peliblanco dejo un agujero en la cabeza del ahora muerto loco del tamaño de un puño de un hombre adulto. 2 años ya de ese trabajo no lo habían pulido del todo aun, aun estaba cometiendo muchos errores, el primero de ellos es que nuevamente había olvidado salir con suficientes transfusiones de sangre para curar el dolor y las heridas esa noche. Solo le quedaba una transfusión y estaba lejos del punto de ascensión para regresar a la guarida-

-Fue entonces que la conoció, alertada por el sonido del disparo del arma, una mujer de cabello negro que se veía bien cuidado, una túnica que cubría por completo su cuerpo a excepción de su rostro el cual se veía demasiado gentil y honesto como para vivir en toda esa peste y malicia que los rodeaba-

-La mujer no dijo palabras a Lincoln de inmediato, en lugar de eso, se acerco al cadáver del difunto infectado y se arrodillo, poniendo sus manos en posición de plegaria comenzó a orar-

Estas rezando por algo que no dudaría en matarte ? -Le pregunto a ella con una respiración agotada-

Rezo porque en el mas haya, este monstruo pueda encontrar la paz que no tubo en vida, pues ante la voluntad de la sangre todos somos iguales -Le respondió a Lincoln para volver a su plegaria- Nacemos de la sangre, vivimos para la sangre... Y morimos por la sangre. Que Briatos, madre de las estrellas asi como toda deidad de nuestra ciudad, por favor recuerden la vida y la sangre de esta criatura

Rezas asi por todos los muertos que ves ?

Rezo por los vivos y por los muertos siempre, pero siempre que hay tiempo para orar por otros, es que lo hago -Le respondió- Me llamo Ariana, cleriga de la iglesia de HEAVENS

-Lincoln se presento a si mismo como limpiador y llegado hace dos años, Ariana le sonreía de una forma cálida mientras que lo invitaba a pasar. En ese momento, Lincoln no tenia para enviar algún tipo de mensaje a Ivan y a su maniquí, pero Ariana le aseguro que ella se encargaría de avisar a la guarida de los limpiadores acerca del estado del albino y que se quedaría esa noche en la iglesia-

No es problema que me quede aquí ? -Pregunto, el-

-Ariana explico el trabajo de la iglesia y el suyo propio, mostrando las instalaciones que consistían en una amplia capilla para orar, un baño comunal, una cocina y la oficina central, Lincoln sintió cierta admiración por como la mujer que debía ser al menos 10 años mayor que el hacia las cosas, ella junto a otros miembro de la iglesia que no parecían ser demasiado numerosos, se encargaban en ese momento de la seguridad de 50 refugiados que tuvieron que dejar sus hogares por la enfermedad de la ciudad. Incluso niños corrían a abrazarla y a saludarla cuando la veían, pero la atención del peliblanco se desvió cuando uno comenzó a llorar y a gritar sobre como su cuerpo dolía-

-Ariana corrió a la oficina y regreso con una jeringa, algo muy similar a lo que los limpiadores usan para realizar sus transfusiones. La cleriga descubrió su brazo derecho, extrajo de su propia sangre y se la injerto al pequeño de forma brusca, como si lo hubiera apuñalado en el brazo. La transfusión fue rapida y burda, pero efectiva, el niño se había calmado y se quedo dormido en el suelo-

Que fue lo que... ? -Iba a preguntar el peliblanco, pero se interrumpió a si mismo cuando vio detenidamente el brazo el cual Ariana se extrajo sangre. Estaba lleno de marcas y cortes, pero no al azar, todas tenían un diseño especifico. En la palma de su mano derecha, un ojo encerrado en una estrella de 5 puntos. En su hombro, una hoja que encerraba un ojo que lloraba. Por el resto de su brazo, un total de 10 marcas similares a un candelabro de 7 velas-

Quienes tomamos el puesto de clerigo en la iglesia elegimos un total de 12 símbolos significativos dentro de la historia de la iglesia -La comunión en su hombro, pues la sangre era compartida por ellos y por todos. El ojo en su palma, pues debían romper las barreras en su vista o no serian diferentes a un ciego. Y el símbolo del mar profundo, descrito como protector de sueños y augurio de las verdades-

-Lincoln no comprendía el uso de aquellas marcas en en cuerpo de Ariana, pero esta le aseguro que cada quien interpretaba el uso de las marcas de la historia de HEAVENS y cada clerigo o cleriga optaba por usar las eligiera. Ariana había elegido esas marcas para mantener limpia tanto su mente como su sangre, sin privarse de la verdad ante sus ojos y su mente para compartir ambas con los necesitados. Una ideología noble que llevaba una persona honesta, pero 6 meses despues...-

Como es eso de que no puedo pasar ! ? -Le pregunto Lincoln, un tanto alterado, a uno de los miembros de la iglesia que vestía de gabardina y sombrero de copa y llevaba un bastón y una lampara, a pesar de que en ese momento apenas comenzaba a anochecer en los niveles centrales y las bestias enfermas pronto comenzarían a alzarse nuevamente, el peligro ya era latente solo por el presentimiento-

Lo siento, joven limpiador, pero la señora Ariana no puede recibirlo, esta pasando por... Oh dioses, esto puede significar el fin de la iglesia... Si quieres verla, al menos trae a mas personas, porque no puedo dejar entrar a nadie solo, salvo que sean limpiadores y no solo a uno

Porque es tan grave, que es lo que esta pasando ! ? -Comenzó a alterarse cada vez mas-

Todas nuestras labores como iglesia se han detenido por completo, la señora Ariana ordeno evacuar a los refugiados a un lugar seguro antes de que llegara la noche. Somos solamente 10 miembros de la iglesia sin contar a nuestra cleriga, no tenemos ni la menos idea de que hacer, solo yo me quede en este sitio y el resto de los párrocos evacuaron a los refugiados

-Parecía ser una situación critica. Lo único que pido hacer Lincoln en ese momento fue informar a Ivan, afortunadamente esa vez si fue con un teléfono para poder comunicarse y tenia los suficientes recursos para poder regresar vivo esa noche-

-Lincoln le explico a Ivan la situación, sobre que Ariana parecía haberse encerrado en la parroquia, los refugiados que vivían en el lugar habían sido trasladados a otro sitio según le había dicho aquel miembro de la iglesia. Ivan entendió todo a la perfección, lamentablemente solo había un miembro de los limpiadores disponible para ir en ayuda-

-Pasaron 2 horas y al luna ya estaba en su posición mas privilegiada, el astro se podía ver en toda localización en HEAVENS y Lincoln solo temía por los gritos que comenzó a escuchar en el interior de la iglesia desde hace 10 minutos-

-Otros 10 minutos de espera dejaron ver al refuerzo del peliblanco el cual no cabía en si del asombro, de las muchas preguntas que tenia para hacer. Ivan Gher se presento ante el miembro de la iglesia que hacia guardia y lo dejo pasar a el junto a Linconl. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la oficina de la clerica Ariana, solo para que al abrir la puerta, se encontraran con la mujer a medio corromper por la enfermedad-

-Las marcas en su brazo derecho estaban sangrando, su piel estaba siendo reemplazada por pelaje blanco, sus dientes se caían y eran reemplazados por colmillos que crecían a una velocidad frenética y su cabello crecía lo suficiente como para que sus ojos ahora de bestia no se vieran, pero aun asi, Ariana se resistía a la enfermedad-

Esto es una verdadera lastima, realmente eras querida por mucha gente, Ariana... -Ivan rebelo en su posesión una hoja y una vara larga, uniendo ambos y formando una hoz, Lincoln entendió al instante y de forma rapida se puso entre medio de Ivan y Ariana-

Chico... Se que sentiste simpatía por ella, pero esto es lo mejor, no dejes que se convierta en bestia !

Pero aun se esta transformando, tiene que haber una forma de ayudarla ! !

-Durante los primeros dos años de trabajo, no le costo a Lincoln entender uno de los factores clave de la plaga. No entendía de donde salían, pero las bestias que mataba eran seres humanos, personas que se convirtieron en bestias cuando su sangre se infecto con la plaga de la ciudad, como si la gente infectada no tuviera fin como mala hierba que no dejaba de crecer-

-La primera vez que Lincoln lo vio, paso 2 semanas sin salir de limpieza, intentando sobrevivir comiendo solo pan y agua con los ahorros que había hecho de noches anteriores, pero ese pan y esa agua solo podía verlos manchados de la sangre que había derramado. Dos semanas en las que Lincoln se convencía continuamente que el estaba en un error asi como los limpiadores, pero con quien podía hablar de eso ? Finalmente Lincoln acabo recurriendo a la persona.. O cosa menos esperada para poder hablar de eso, solo unas largas horas bastaron para poder dejar su cabeza un poco mas despejada. Ahora Lincoln sin embargo veía a una buena amiga sufriendo por la enfermedad y cuando la luz del sol volviera a hacerse presente, entonces Ariana, como bestia, solo se ocultaría esperando a la siguiente noche para salir y dar rienda suelta a sus instintos de matar y alimentarse, pues el aspecto de perro que estaba adquiriendo Ariana cada vez se hacia mas presente-

Por...Por favor, no de...No de...No dejen que mmmmmmme pase eeeeeesto -Imploraba la pobre cleriga, Lincoln entendió entonces que ofrecerle una muerte rapida era algo mucho mas misericordioso que dejarla vivir como una bestia, depredando y matando a las personas que se había esforzado tanto por mantener a salvo hasta que un limpiador cortara su cabeza-

-El peliblanco al menos quería prometerle algo a la cleriga, pero Ivan le quito las palabras de la cabeza al momento que el mismo anciano prometió que los refugiados serian cuidados por los limpiadores hasta encontrar a una nueva cleriga, se aseguraría de que la iglesia siguiera siendo un lugar seguro dentro del caos de las noches de HEAVENS. Al menos, aun con su rostro ya bestializado, Ariana esbozo una sonrisa que se mantuvo aun cuando Ivan corto su cabeza dejándola caer al mismo tiempo que las lagrimas de Lincoln caían por la perdida de una amiga, otra vida que se consumía por la sangre, tal como el final de la oración... "Morimos por la sangre"-

-Lincoln había dejado de recordar, ahora estaba ya en la guarida de los limpiadores, muchos estaba reunidos... O al menos muchos para Lincoln, entre los presentes se encontraba Stella entre otras caras nuevas que no tenia la intención o la oportunidad de conocer en ese momento. Ivan y su maniquí estaban en la entrada de la morada y fue que el anciano limpiador comenzó a hablar-

Hace 3 años la iglesia sufrió un duro golpe a causa de la enfermedad de la sangre que azota la ciudad, y nosotros como limpiadores aun no hemos encontrado la causa u otra forma de combatir esta epidemia, sin embargo, algo en este momento me permite tener algo de fe, la nueva cleriga esta detrás de esta puerta y ahora mismo se las presentare...

-El maniqui abrió la puerta detrás de ella y la nueva cleriga se hiso presente, fue entonces que son solo ver ese rostro que los dolores de cabeza golpearon de lleno a Lincoln, como si una puerta intentara abrirse por si misma dentro de la cabeza de Lincoln. Aquel cabello rubio y largo, una sonrisa inocente y gentil, la túnica blanca y distintiva de la cleriga era opacada por un velo color verde agua-

Hola a todos, soy la nueva cleriga y mi nombre es Leni, Leni Loud -Aquel apellido resonó en todos los presentes y todos voltearon a ver al peliblanco que de rodillas en el piso se sostenía la cabeza. Leni vio aquel cabello blanco y lo primero que hiso fue desmayarse-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A Cartman6x61: XD no puedo decir que sea sutil cuando tomo TLH y otra franquicia para una historia. En cuanto a tu** **petición** **, dame los detalles de los personajes, pero todos los detalles, aunque siendo honesto, la** **petición** **libre** **podía** **ser tanto en esta historia asi como en otra de las que tengo ya fuera** **aquí** **o en otra plataforma de escritura o hasta una historia o one-shot que quisieras a partir de una idea que tu** **tuvieras** **. Pero si aun quieres que cumpla tu** **petición** **en esta historia entonces dame los detalles de las** **caza recompensas** **y** **veré** **la mejor forma de integrarlas. Saludos :D**_

 _ **Y asi termina este capitulo, Leni como la nueva cleriga y a saber que es lo que pasara ahora, solo dire que personajes de la serie continuaran apareciendo, pero de otrs formas ademas de limpiadores, porque aunque acostumbro a que muchas hsitorias tengan un protagonismo compartido entre los personajes, aqui Lincoln por sus razones de estar en HEAVENS es que ah aparecido mas, pero en fin. Sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten, compartan y sigan la historia y nos veremos en el prooooooximo capitulo :DDDDD**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Loud House Fanfics - La Ultima parada**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia en esta historia no me pertenecen. Los Oc asi como la** **historia**_ _ **en si, si es**_ ** _mía_**

Cap 4: Soñadores de la pesadilla

Dígame, recuerda algo antes de haber llegado a HEAVENS, o mas especifico... Recuerda algo de si misma antes de la transfusión de sangre ? -Fue lo que le preguntaba una enfermera a una joven de cabello rubio luego del procedimiento medico de bienvenida de la ciudad-

-Leni Loud, 25 años, proveniente de Royal Woods en Michigan. En ninguno momento desde que había llegado especifico el porque se encontraba en HEAVENS. El rostro de la joven sonriente no parecía ser el de una persona que estuviera escapando de algún tipo de vida o de algún pecado para hacer borrón y cuenta nueva como la gran mayoría, si es que no todos los otros que llegaban a la ciudad por sus motivos, sin embargo nada de eso salvo a Leni de la transfusión de bienvenida a la ciudad asi como las primeras alucinaciones, aquellos monstruos susurrantes que trepaban pro su cuerpo mientras la pobre se mantenía quieta en la camilla de la enfermería mientras la misma se convenció a si misma de que todo fue una pesadilla-

-Si algo la aquejaba, no lo diría en ese lugar, tal vez algo demasiado privado como para decirlo sin un realmente buen motivo, pero cada quien a lo suyo. Leni vio con una mezcla de asombro y repeluz el ambiente de la ciudad, la moda de esa ciudad era bastante pasada de moda para lo que ella conocía, y las vestimentas que le dieron a ella se veían bastante corrientes al lado e mujeres que vestían brillantes vestidos ornamentados, aunque la vestimenta parecía ser un poco mas libre a su parecer ya que también veía chicas que parecían de su edad, vestidas con capuchas de cuero y fajas corset-

-Que fue lo primero que podía hacer ? Leni había llegado a la ciudad con algo de dinero, ya que con 25 años hubiera sido raro que incluso ella no hubiera tenido nada de ahorros, los suficientes como para subsistir mientras buscaba algún empleo, tal vez diseñadora de ropa en aquella ciudad, sin duda podría hacer algún tipo de vestimenta que encantara a muchas personas-

-Leni paso los primeros 6 meses en HEAVENS tomando un empleo en una tienda de ropa, con la suficiente experiencia previa atendiendo a otras personas y esforzándose por cumplir con los deseos de cada cliente que entraba a aquella tienda, a veces había algunas personas que le hacían preguntas algo extrañas como "Esta ropa soporta bien la humedad" o "Sabe si la sangre se puede lavar de esta prenda" ?-

-Leni trataba de responder lo mejor que podía, pero a veces simplemente acababa por responder que no sabia como responder a preguntas como esas, aun asi, la paga era suficiente como para rentar una habitacion en un complejo, había desventajas como una cocina y un baño compartido, pero el haber crecido con una familia tan grande ya la había acostumbrado-, de hecho en 6 meses se habia acostumbrado a muchas cosas, pero las personas a su alrededor aparentemente no-

-Preguntarse entre si que pasaba cuando alguien quebrantaba la ley en esa ciudad, o quienes estaban realmente al mando en HEAVENS. Como es posible que la ciudad pudiera sostenerse por si sola ? Tal vez la pregunta que mas escuchaba a veces era realmente el porque no podían ir a los terrenos que estaban plantados con crisantemos, flores blancas usadas en funerales-

-Pero lo que mas llamo la atención de la joven Loud, fue una conversación entre algunos clientes que habían ido a la tienda, se trataba de unos hombres, se veían de su edad, tal vez unos 2 años mayores-

Así que la cleriga de la Iglesia ya no esta ? -Pregunto una de las voces-

Así es, ya es oficial, Ivan y Lincoln estuvieron presentes, creo que uno de los 2 fue quien le dio final a la pobre antes de que cediera a la enfermedad y... Pobre sujeto, Lincoln no tiene ni 5 años en esta ciudad y ah pasado por algo como esto

Entonces lo que hará Ivan o la Iglesia sera buscar a alguien que pueda tomar el cargo ? Nos vendría bien alguien que no se deprima en esta ciudad, pero eso si que es algo dificil -Fue entonces que el sujeto que estaba hablando saco su teléfono para ver la hora exacta, diciendo que tendría que prepararse para la noche y que su compañero debería hacer lo mismo-

-Lo mas interesante en esa conversación fue el nombre de un mencionado, el nombre de una persona muy importante para ella. Lincoln no había dado señales de ningún tipo en todo ese tiempo, luego de la tragedia que llego a la familia fue que Lincoln se marcho sin dejar nada mas que una nota de despedida que Leni ya no recordaba bien, no le preocupaba no recordar aquella forma en la cual Lincoln se despidió, pero lo importante es que si su presentimiento era correcto, entonces su hermanito estaba en aquella ciudad, aunque no en la mejor condición. Por mas pequeña que fuera la oportunidad, Leni salio de su lugar de trabajo, asegurando que volvería en unos cuantos minutos, solo para seguir a los 2 hombres que habían salido de la tienda-

-Fueron al menos 45 minutos hasta que Leni llego a lo que se veía como una tranquila cabaña rodeada de flores blancas, una escalera conducía hasta la puerta de dicha cabaña y en dicha escalera había una linda... Leni no lo noto de inmediato, pero se trataba de una muñeca al cual estaba sentada y con sus ojos cerrados. Leni no le dio demasiada importancia y subió las escaleras y toco la puerta-

-Ahora, la misma chica que había entrado por aquella puerta y ahora había salido como la nueva cleriga, se había desmayado en plena presentación, una no muy buena primera impresión para los limpiadores, pero ese no era el mayor de sus problemas, al menos ella no lo veía de esa forma-

-Una semana había pasado, un semana completa desde que Lincoln corrió de la escena con sus fuertes dolores de cabeza, no importaba en ese momento si podía o no hacer la labor de limpieza, Lincoln solo quería alejarse, al menos la ciudad, incluso los niveles altos, era lo bastante grande como para que no lo encontraran facilmente. Ahora tirado en un pequeño parque, Lincoln intentaba calmarse, había pasado una semana en la cual el peliblanco no había bajado a limpiar bestias solo por temor a encontrarse con aquella mujer rubia, los dolores de cabeza que sufrió al verla no habían sido como los otros, ese ultimo fue especialmente intenso y no quería repetir una escena como esa, pero tarde o temprano tendría que volver a bajar, porque si no hay limpieza de bestias entonces no hay dinero-

Cuanto mas seguirás asi ? -Lo que le faltaba, alucinaciones, o al menos eso creía el. Podía verlos claramente, pero no daba mucho crédito a que fueran reales, las mismas pequeñas criaturas que se presentaron ante el hace 5 años en la transfusión de sangre-

Olvida con la sangre... Olvida con la sangre... Limpia bestias y olvida con la sangre... -Es lo que decían esas pequeñas aberraciones a sus oídos-

Cállense... Yo no estoy intentando recordar nada, yo...

Olvida con la sangre... Limpia bestias y olvida con la sangre...

Dejen de hablar, yo no...

Olvida con la sangre... -Solo eso seguían repitiendo-

Terminen con eso !

OLVIDA CON LA SANGRE ! ! !

CÁLLENSE YA ! ! ! -Exploto el peliblanco cerrando sus ojos, solo para darse cuenta que esas pequeñas monstruosidades no estaban ya con el y que ademas algunas personas que habían quedado mirándolo. Lincoln comenzó a temer, a temer que podría pasar en su cabeza si dejaba de limpiar bestias, fue entonces que su celular vibro con la llegada de un mensaje-

 _Lincoln Loud, si comienzas a escuchar voces entonces es mejor que vengas enseguida. Ivan_

-Solo eso necesito Lincoln para ponerse en marcha, las voces en su cabeza que habían acallado estaban volviendo en forma de respiraciones lentas y susurros incomprensibles durante las siguientes dos hora sen las que duro su viaje, solo para chequear con su teléfono que su cuenta bancaria en al ciudad estaba casi en 0. Ahora no tenia opción-

-Lo primero que hiso Lincoln al llegar a la guardia fue preguntar por la nueva cleriga. Ivan le aclaro que tan pronto como la joven se desmayo y despues despertó, esta se puso manos a la obra, bajando a los niveles centrales de la ciudad para moralizar y movilizar a los pocos miembros de la iglesia que quedaban luego de 3 años. Lincoln ahora sabría mantenerse alejado de la iglesia, pero el siguiente punto era mas importante, acerca de las alucinaciones-

No son alucinaciones, Lincoln, lo que ves es algo bastante real -Aquellas palabras de Ivan no sirvieron de mucho, al menos no para tranquilizarlo-

Que acaso no merezco... O mas bien, no merecemos una explicación ? Porque no debo ser el único que pasa por esto !

Chico... tu solo sal a limpiar bestias, te lo digo por tu bien, es a lo que nos... -Pero Lincoln lo interrumpió abruptamente-

Si no puedes darme respuestas entonces de que rayos sirves ! ! ? ? -La muñeca presente se puso entre Lincoln e Ivan, su expresión siempre neutral como el objeto que es no hacia mas que exasperar mas al peliblanco-

Seguir matando bestias es lo que te dará las respuestas de la ciudad, ni Ivan ni yo somos los indicados para revelar a los limpiadores el como es que todo funciona, pues ni el ni yo conocemos todos los secretos de HEAVENS -Lincoln puso una cara de sombro, pero no por las palabras de la muñeca, si no por lo que estaba viendo-

Tu estas... Estas llorando ? -Ante tales palabras, la muñeca toco su mejilla, y efectivamente, una lagrima estaba cayendo por su ojo derecho y recorriendo su mejilla, no podía entenderlo. Lincoln solo podía asegurarse a si mismo que el maniquí e IVan ocultaban mucho mas de lo que podían afirmar, pero al menos podía creer en su palabra de que todo se resolvería si simplemente seguía matando bestias-

-La noche había llegado y Lincoln ya con sus armas y en os niveles centrales, ya había matado unas cuantas presas. Enormes cuervos demasiado grandes para volar, pero no lo suficiente como para no saltar y aletear mientras picaban los ojos de unos cuantos pobres diablos infectados. La necesidad de comer entre bestias era clara, pero nada que unos cuantos machetazos en las cabezas de esas horrendas y lentas aves no pudiera arreglar. Aun asi, los constantes susurros y desvarios inentendibles en su cabeza no cesaban a tal punto que entre sujetar su cabeza por la molestia, Lincoln sintió un fuerte golpe en su costado que lo mando a impactar contra una pared de ladrillos cercana-

-El peliblanco alzo la vista y se trataba de algo bastante similar a un troll. Una cabeza con forma de huevo, dientes grandes y desviados, un cuerpo de 2,5 metros que se acoplaba bien a sus grandes brazos y piernas junto a una piel realmente pálida al punto del blanco, la única diferencia es que este en cuestión estaba bien vestido y ahora estaba cargando contra el peliblanco que se apresuro a hacerse una transfusión de sangre-

-Lincoln lo sintió de inmediato, ademas de sus heridas curarse, los sonidos en su cabeza habían desaparecido por completo, lo suficientemente revitalizado y con la cabeza calmada como para dar un disparo en las rodillas de troll y abalanzarse con su machete, enterrándolo con fiereza en su garganta y ganando un baño de sangre al extraerlo-

-Los secretos de HEAVENS, no sabia que tan importante era todo eso, pero había podido estar viviendo 5 años de ese modo y ahora no tenia porque darles importancia, lo que importaba era resolver los caso que aquejaban a la ciudad y a los limpiadores, el problema es que lo secretos oscuros de la ciudad parecían no querer dejarlo vivir en paz-

-Un silencio... Un silencio inquietante fue lo que recibió luego de la muerte del troll, uno que segundos despues fue roto por unos aplausos en tono sarcástico, pero de donde provenía era fácil de distinguir, estaba a solo unos cuantos metros y Lincoln pudo verlo, una persona que se veía totalmente cuerda, pero acompañada por dos monstruosidades-

-El troll que acababa de matar se veía pequeño en comparación, los dos sujetos mas grandes de 3,5 metros y brazos corpulentos en contraste con piernas pequeñas, como si fueran gorilas cuya mayor cantidad de pelo estaba en sus brazos y rodeando su rostro. Vestían una camisa y pantalones a su medida, manchados y rotos ademas de un sombrero de copa y llevando grandes cuchillos que parecerían espadas grandes para una persona de tamaño normal. Esos eran los rasgos idénticos que compartían ademas de grandes colmillos, pero el tono en su pelaje, asi como algunos rasgos menores eran algo que los diferenciaba, mientras que uno tenia un pelaje de color marrón claro y el pelaje en la cabeza era lo bastante largo como para tapar sus ojos, el otro era de un pelaje color crema y le faltaba uno de sus dientes frontales-

Descuida, ellos no van a comerte, o al menos no si yo no se los ordeno, estos pequeños... Son una reciente adquisición, te presento a Hank... -Señalando a la bestia de color marrón- y a Hawk... -Ahora señalando a la bestia de color crema-

-El hombre frente a las dos bestias no parecía ser realmente viejo, tal ves iba a sus 40 años, vestía un atuendo que consistía en una camisa negra sobre otra camisa roja, pantalones negros, un calzado brillante y oscuro y una bata de color rojo, pero una vestimenta asi palidecía ante la enorme jaula que estaba unida a su cuerpo descansando en sus hombros-

Supongo que debes tener muchas preguntas, pero temo que no puedo responder a todas las que puedas querer hacerme, solo podría responder a una, consideralo como un regalo por nuestro primer encuentro -Lincoln temía por los dos enormes monstruos al lados de aquel extraño hombre, pero dicho hombre se veía cuerdo, y si decía la verdad entonces que tendría que perder ?-

Tienes algo que ver con todo lo que esta pasando en HEAVENS ?

Oh... Una pregunta justa, y bastante amplia, asi que... No soy responsable de la desaparición del guía de limpiadores o de sus veteranos, pero si se exactamente donde están. Si soy directamente responsable de los niños desaparecidos... -Le estaba dando a Lincoln las razones para apretar el gatillo, pero el peliblanco tenia las de perder con las 2 bestias resguardando al hombre- Y no, no soy responsable de la enfermedad de la ciudad, pero si se lo que la provoca, despues de todo... Los escolares debemos saber mucho si queremos llevar la ciudad por el buen camino, por algo es que ansiamos tener ojos para ver la verdad y los pecados que se han cometido

Llevar la ciudad ? Que quiere decir con... ? -Pero antes de siquiera poder dar un paso al frente, las dos bestias frente a Lincoln exhalaron una fuerte llamarada obligando al peliblanco a retroceder, tanto las bestias como aquel hombre se esfumaron en el fuego, pero los ecos de su risa seguían presentes-

Tiempos mas oscuros se acercan. Yo, Nikolah Paarl, te doy mi palabra sobre eso ! -Fue lo que dijo la voz antes de perderse entre los ruidos de la ciudad que regresaron. La noche estaba por terminar, pero a Lincoln no le importo el no haber ganado demasiado, pues una revelación realmente grande lo había golpeado en la cara de forma casi literal-

-Los niveles bajos de HEAVENS, lo mas profundo en la ciudad, un lugar dominado totalmente por bestias, a excepción de unos pocos que parecían caminar entre medio de las mismas como si nada. Quienes aun se veían cuerdos usaban aquellas jaulas en sus cabezas, algunos con un rostro tan demacrado que casi se podrían considerar cadáveres, todos vistiendo el uniforme. Nikolah Paarl... Los otros escolares, eruditos y científicos, hacían espacio para que el pasara junto a sus 2 enormes bestias. Una chica que vestía igual que el lo estaba esperando-

Maestro Nikolah, bienvenido -Le dijo la chica, poniéndose de pie, sosteniendo entre sus manos una criatura horrenda, una pequeña forma de vida pulsante y deforme con una apariencia semejante a la de una babosa, sin ojos visibles y con protuberancias en su cabeza-

Gracias por la bienvenida, Haiku. Es bueno ver que todos mis fieles escolares se ven tan dedicados y con la luna roja próxima para poner en marcha todos nuestros planes especialmente con tan hábiles limpiadores que han aparecido en los últimos 5 años...-Los escolares, con un conocimiento amplio sobre la historia y la sangre, pero con una ambición mucho mas grande, pero aun asi, los ojos que veían toda la ciudad no tomaban un puesto directo entre las ambiciones de los mortales, por lo que ahora cualquiera podía saber lo que fuera, pues las bendiciones... O maldiciones de las deidades de HEAVENS no tenían favoritos-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A Cartman6x16: XD ok, nos mantendremos en contacto por Pm para ver lo de los personajes. Saludos :D**_

 _ **A Sam The Stormbringer: Veran mas tarde que luego que el trabajo de cleriga de Leni involucra mucho mas de lo que se deja ver, pero esta historia tiene mas que dar en cuanto a conflictos oscuros que solo el apellido Loud. Saludos ;D**_

 _ **A Ficlover93: XD Pues eso me dice que vas a seguir esta historia, lo cual me saca una sonrisa. Saludos ;D**_

 _ **Y asi llegamos al final de este capitulo con otras 3 caras conocidas de la serie, aunque dos tal vez no de la forma que esperaban o tampoco las mas predecibles XD. Ahora sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo. Comenten, compartan y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooximo capitulo :DDDD**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Loud House Fanfics - La Ultima parada**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia en esta historia no me pertenecen. Los Oc asi como la** **historia**_ _ **en si, si es**_ ** _mía_**

Cap 5: Las brujas del osario

-El sol en lo alto en la ciudad de HEAVENS y algunos de los limpiadores de la ciudad, despertando luego de otra noche de caza, para algunos solo un sueño reparador bastaba para poder volver a limpiar bestias cada noche, el poder descansar para cada noche ir a ganarse el pan necesario y poder subsistir, lo suficiente y mas haya de eso, cuando la ambición de conseguir una vida matando bestias y personas que caían en la demencia y la enfermedad-

-Niños que iban a la escuela, personas que iban a realizar comercio con otras personas dentro de aquellas murallas que los rodeaban, cada día llegaban mas y mas personas del mismo modo en que cada vez morían mas y mas personas, pero claro, la vida normal de todo era vivir y morir, a veces de la forma mas natural posible, rodeado de calor familiar ignorando que bajo sus pies se hallaba tanta miseria y putrefacción, pero porque buscar la verdad si HEAVENS te permitía vivir feliz ?-

-A veces el trabajo de los limpiadores no podía realizarse ya que su mente no estaba tan templada como creían, Lincoln paso mucho tiempo haciéndose a la idea de matar bestias, luego para enterarse de que las bestias eran realmente seres humanos contaminados por la enfermedad de la ciudad, aun asi al final de la noche, sabia que viviría un día mas, pero ahora con la revelación de Nicolah Paarl, las cosas parecieron adquirir cierta importancia para el mas haya de su propia supervivencia-

-Lincoln estaba en los niveles centrales, pero aun no anochecía, faltaban al menos 3 horas para eso, pero cualquier información que se pudiera obtener para encontrar al señor Alfred Vile asi como también a los otros desaparecidos. Seria algo provechoso, aunque no es algo que estaba haciendo solo-

-Armada con una escopeta recortada y lo que parecía ser una espada con un filo ancho y sin guarda, Stella acompañaba a Lincoln en esa tarde, pues la chica le debía la vida al peliblanco desde aquella noche que se encontraron-

Oye, no deberías ir a ver a tu hermana ? Ella se desmayo cuando te vio el día que se presento como la cleriga -Le dijo ella-

Tu no deberías recordar que yo olvide todo antes de mi llegada a HEAVENS ? Y se supone que soy yo el de los problemas... -Le dijo un tanto molesto. La verdad es que no solo Stella le había preguntado una que otra vez sobre su relación con la nueva cleriga, pero que podía responder Lincoln si no recordaba absolutamente nada de su pasado anterior a la ciudad ?-

-Aquella búsqueda de información no les sirvió de mucho durante las siguientes dos horas, pues las personas que aun seguían en la calle o no hablaban con los limpiadores o directamente les decían que preguntaran a la nueva cleriga, algunas personas incluso la mencionaban con una sonrisa, relatando que proveía a familias de inciensos para poner en su casa y repeler a las bestias en la noche, de su propia sangre para poder mantenerse cuerdos y de un techo seguro a las familias que ya no tenían un hogar, dedicando parte del personal al caso de los niños perdidos, pero luego de no recibir mas que eso, entre las pocas probabilidades que tenían, una anciana a través de una puerta que se negó a abrirles la puerta siquiera pero no a responder a sus preguntas les hablo sobre algo interesante, algo que llevo a Lincoln el llamar a Ivan inmediatamente-

Ivan ? Habla Lincoln

Lo se chico, te tengo en el identificador de llamadas -Le respondió-

Un distrito llamado "El Pasaje del Osario" es parte de los niveles centrales de HEAVENS ? -Ivan guardo silencio por unos segundos, pero no porque temiera hablar de algo, si no porque se sentía sorprendido, por alguna razón Lincoln había estado inquieto desde una de sus visitas a los niveles centrales, algo le había ocurrido y ahora había llevado al peliblanco a hacer algo mas que matar bestias, algo que podía ser tan bueno como malo, el trabajo siempre era solo matar bestias, pero ya comenzar a indagar en lo profundo de la ciudad...-

Hay algo que primero tengas que decirme, Lincoln ?

Yo... -Lincoln dio un largo suspiro y se dispuso a contarle a Ivan. El encuentro con Nicolah Paarl y sobre todo lo que le dijo, sobre su relación con todos los casos que había en la ciudad y su conocimiento sobre la enfermedad de la sangre ademas sobre esos "Escolares". Ivan no necesito mas para comenzar a hablar-

Esta bien... Escucha con atención... -Los niveles centrales de HEAVENS, divididos en 5 distritos, uno de esos distritos era el área donde los limpiadores contenían a las bestias la mayoría del tiempo, el mismo distrito en el cual Lincoln ah estado limpiando durante 5 años, otro eran los territorios de la Iglesia, manejados ahora por la nueva cleriga y a donde las bestias normalmente no ingresaban salvo que fueran realmente fuertes. Los otros 3 distritos estaban conformados por un bosque putrefacto y olvidado en donde las bestias no diferenciaban entre presas que perseguían y alguna otra que se atravesaba en su camino. Un sitio sin duda alguna conectado con ese tal Paarl, un lugar de aprendizaje e investigación en donde emergió el estudio de la sangre y los interesados solían iniciarse en el camino de la investigación y los usos de la sangre. El ultimo distrito era conocido como el "Pasaje del Osario", unos terrenos rústicos los cuales se dedicaban a su propio tipo de desarrollo de la sangre usando mas cadáveres que seres vivos-

Dices que podría encontrar alguna pista sobre alguno de los casos en ese distrito ?

Digo que no es mala idea comenzar por hay, pero desgraciadamente tu no eres el indicado para investigar en ese lugar -Le dijo a Lincoln-

Que ! ? Acaso me dirás que aun soy un chico inexperto y que debería estar limpiando otros 5 años ! ?

El Pasaje Del Osario es un distrito en el cual solamente habitan mujeres. Cuando los niveles centrales se volvieron inseguros con la enfermedad hace ya muchos años, muchas mujeres fueron violentadas y algunas en su desesperación se recluyeron en un distrito que en un inicio estaba desolado, con el tiempo las mujeres adquirieron conocimiento sobre los usos de la sangre y el poder para defenderse de las bestias asi como de los hombres, por eso no es buena idea que tu vayas haya. Acaso Stella no esta contigo ? Porque si vas tu, todo el poder de esas brujas te atacara sin siquiera cruzar una sola palabra contigo

-Lincoln se alejo un poco de Stella para poder gritarle a Ivan en voz baja sin sentirse mal despues por el insulto-

Ella aun es nueva en esto, tiene mucha menos experiencia que yo, acaso se ah puesto a practicar al menos ! ! ? ?

Desde que le salvaste el pellejo hace varias semanas, la chica ah practicado sin descanso con ese equipo que tiene, yo diría que su crecimiento ah sido mas grande que el de muchos otros limpiadores, ademas ella como mujer, no tendrá motivos para ser atacada en el Pasaje del Osario -El peliblanco no pudo argumentar nada contra aquellas palabras y sin mas que decir, Lincon colgó la llamada y se dirigió junto con Stella a su destino, aun quedaban 50 minutos para que la noche fuera total y las bestias comenzaran a emerger desde cada agujero. Lincon y Stella se apresuraron para seguir las indicaciones de Ivan y llegar al Pasaje del Osario mientras las personas comenzaban a buscar refugio dejando tirado todo lo que no pudieran guardar-

-La única forma de viajar en esos lugares era a pie o en una carrosa, porque al igual que los niveles superiores se quedaban con una vida limpia sin saber la peste bajo sus pies, también solo a los niveles superiores habían sido hecho para que circularan autos y vehículos grandes, pero entre basura a veces se podía hayas un tesoro, uno el cual las personas no podían meter en sus casas y habitaciones-

-No se sintió del todo bien, pero si no la perdían y si no se les olvidaba, se asegurarían de devolverlas, unas bicicletas encadenadas a un poste de luz cuyas ataduras fueron cortadas por el disparo de la escopeta de Stella, el ruido suficiente como para que los ojos sedientos de sangre de numerosos infectados se posaran sobre ellos y comenzaran a emerger, pero Lincoln y Stella no perdieron el tiempo y se pusieron a pedalear a toda velocidad, asegurándose de ir por las calles mas espaciosas para poder prevenir en caso de un ataque sorpresivo de alguna bestia, cada tanto disparando a perros que saltaban sobre ellos, pero la fuerza del impacto de las balas, especialmente de las provenientes de la escopeta de Stella, los mandaban a volar por los aires-

-Fueron dos largas horas de pedaleo, dos largas horas siguiendo las indicaciones de Ivan hasta llegar al pasaje que los llevaría hasta el osario. Por supuesto que Lincoln no podía entrar o de lo contrario se metería en graves problemas, al final Stella fue sola por el estrecho corredor de roca y hierba hasta la saliente que era el inicio de aquel distrito, viendo nada mas que malas hierbas, arboles ya secos y casas con considerable espacio entre si-

-Era extraño, como si los 5 metros que separaban a un distrito de otro separaran también el caos y los sonidos fuertes. Solo podia escucharse las corrientes de viento en contraste con el tenue resonar de una... Una campana ?-

Que es lo que... ? -Se pregunto a si misma en voz alta, el resonar de la campana agrego un brillo de color rojo intenso en frente de Stella, una bestia de apariencia humana con un largo y mugroso cabello, su piel estaba tan sucia de tierra como lo estaba su ropa al punto de que no podia saber si estaba o no usando ropa en primer lugar. Lo único brillante en ese cuerpo eran unos grandes ojos amarillos y el filo de una hoz de cosecha-

-A pesar de que Stella estaba lista con sus armas en mano, el monstruo le hiso una señal con su mano para que la acompañara. Lo siguiente que recibió a Stella en el Pasaje del Osario fue una anciana con una campana que estaba riendo de forma tenue. Cubierta con una túnica que arrastraba por los suelos y con un cuerpo pequeño, jorobado, marchito y deforme, con una campana en su mano derecha y un cuchillo de cocina oxidado y astillado en la izquierda-

Tu no pareces ser de aquí, jovencita. Esas armas... Eres una limpiadora, pero no hay mujeres que no sean bienvenidas en este distrito -La anciana guardo su cuchillo y le extendió la mano a Stella quien correspondió estrechándola- Yo soy la bruja del Osario, puedes llamarme Señora Hemwick -Le dijo con una sonrisa a dientes amarillos que increíblemente aun se mantenían firmes-

-Stella se sentía bienvenida, pero al otro lado del camino que conectaba los distritos centrales y el Osario... Lincoln tendría que quedarse hay esperando pro Stella, mientras poco a poco las bestias, las personas enfermas, los perros marchitos, gigantescas ratas y la cereza del pastel que era un hombre grande, blanco y gordo vestido con harapos, armado con un garrote de hierro y con ojos tan negros que parecían cuencas vacías-

Stella, espero que te des prisa -Penso en voz alta, empuñando su machete dentado y su pistola de cañón largo. Apenas Lincon pudo un dedo en el gatillo del arma fue que todas las bestias se lanzaron contra el-

-La limpiadora y acompañante de Lincoln se encontraba en una caminata con la señora Hemwick mientras veia a su alrededor, pese a que la noche estaba cubierta por nubes y la higiene personal no parecía ser algo demasiado importante en ese lugar para todas... No se veían incomodas, como si el temor de antaño hubiera unido a las generaciones que vivían en ese distrito ahora-

Señora Hemwick, su hogar es bastante... Bastante agradable, pero vine porque necesito saber algunas cosas y supe que podría venir aquí por respuestas -Stella se había detenido en su caminar y la señora Hemwick hiso lo mismo, pese a su condición de jorobada y anciana, la mujer se esforzaba por ver a la joven a los ojos- Vine aquí porque era el lugar mas probable para obtener algo de información sin necesidad de tener que apuntarle a alguna bestia con mis armas. Eso que me recibió en la entrada del distrito... Ustedes practican algo con la sangre infectada de HEAVENS, no es verdad ?

Porque quieres saber esas cosas, jovencita ? -Pregunto la señora Hemwick inclinando su cabeza evitando contacto visual-

Hace no mucho, un hombre que se refirió a si mismo como un "Escolar" se presento frente a un amigo, dijo que vendrian tiempos oscuros y la verdad no puedo imaginar algo peor de lo que ya es HEAVENS, si usted aun conserva algo de su cordura pese a la enfermedad entonces lo entiende verdad ?

-Y asi era, la señora Hemwick entendía lo que podría llegar con tiempos mas oscuros, pero aun mas, pese a que no se lo diría a la joven, ella conocía lo que eran los escolares-

-Hemwick condujo a Stella hasta su guarida personal. Una cabaña espaciosa, pero también sucia y húmeda, rodeada de diversos cadáveres de todas formas y tamaños-

Cuando las primeras habitantes del pasaje del osario se dieron cuenta de que necesitaban mas que voluntad para defenderse a si misma, fue que comenzaron a indagar en el uso de la sangre. El mejor uso que se le dio al conocimiento que obtuvieron hace tantos años de las manos frías y muertas de limpiadores y clérigos que no sobrevivían a las noches de caos, fue el control de muertos usando marcas con un gran poder y significado -Hemwick tomo un cadáver desnudo y con su cuchillo tallo en el cuerpo, dos símbolos, uno en el área del corazón y otro en la frente-

-en el corazón, una cruz torcida que giraba en sentido anti horario. La cruz en horaria era significado de "Metamorfosis", pues con la sangre venia la evolución y sus consecuencias, pero al tallarse en sentido anti horario, tomaba el significado literal de "Regresión", pues la sangre que aun tenia el poder pero ya no podía tener un propósito, podía ser regresada a su brillo por medio de un pago de la misma-

-En la cabeza, se encontraba la marca de la comunión, el compartir la sangre era algo a lo que todos quienes trabajaban con la misma, le daban una considerable importancia, pues la sangre podía unir a todos de la misma forma como ahora Stella veía que la señora Hemwick, derramando su sangre sobre las marcas en el cadáver, este comenzaba a levantarse. Era el cadáver de un hombre corrupto y casi podrido, pero la sangre de alguna forma parecía estar minimizando los efectos de la muerte en dicho cuerpo-

Nunca te has preguntado a donde van los cadáveres que los limpiadores dejan tirados en el suelo cada noche ? -Le pregunto a Stella, mientras que la campana que sostenía en su mano se veía con mas detalle, las mismas marcas en los cadáveres estaban también en la campana y con un simple resonar de esta, mas cuerpos comenzaron a levantarse con la misma agilidad como si estuvieran vivos- Nosotras hacemos que nuestros sirvientes de la sangre nos traigan los cuerpos, de esta forma es como nos protegemos en una forma casi total. Aun con todo esto que hago, también acepto que yo misma no eh abierto mis ojos totalmente, pero los muertos no necesitan tener ojos, no necesitan tener sueños ni pesadillas, solo ser parte del pilar que sostiene esta inmundicia y parte de esta enfermedad... Lo siento jovencita, pero lo que nosotras sabemos es demasiado limitado como para que te sirva contra los escolares, lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir a la escuela en el distrito de Byrgenwerth, todo el conocimiento sobre la sangre proviene de hay, y es hay donde...

-Stella se sintió algo expectante con lo que le decía la señora Hemwick, pero todo fue interrumpido por los gritos de mujeres y el rugir de bestias-

Que es lo que ocurre ! ? -Pregunto la anciana al ver que algunas habitantes del distrito venían en su direccion-

Son bestias, son muchas y están entrando por el estrecho camino. El olor a sangre es muy fuerte y se escucharon disparos hace unos minutos ! ! -Mientras que Lincoln por su lado, apenas sosteniendo su arma de fuego a la cual solo le quedaba una bala, con un machete destrozado y sus piezas esparcidas por el suelo, usando su ultima transfusión de sangre, aun asi tenia todas las de morir en ese lugar, pues el despiadado y obeso ser con el garrote de hierro aun estaba de pie e ileso y al menos 30 bestias habían cruzado el camino hasta el pasaje del osario, como si esas bestias hubieran ido con un objetivo fijo o hubieran sido atraídas por algo-

-Lo único que le quedaba a Lincoln era esquivar y rodar por el suelo evitando los golpes del garrote del monstruo mórbido, pero la sangre en sus zapatos hacia que el lugar fuera resbaloso, pero la mejor oportunidad que tendría de disparar su ultima baña seria cuando aquella bestia lo atacara, pero entre evitar golpes que lo mataran al instante, tenia que mantener su distancia para que eso no ocurriera al punto de que pronto se vio acorralado contra una pared-

-La bestia levanto su garrote para dar en la cabeza del limpiador, Lincoln apunto con su arma al momento que el golpe se estaba efectuando y tiro del gatillo, pero el cuello del monstruo se torció evadiendo el disparo, ahora ya no quedaba nada mas que tratar de evadir ese ataque, pero el garrote fue lo bastante rápido como para que Lincoln pudiera evitar el golpe en su cabeza, pero ganándose el impacto en su hombro derecho el cual quedo totalmente destrozado al punto de que ni siquiera podía levantar ya su brazo-

-El rostro de Lincoln en ese momento se lleno una expresión de intenso dolor al punto de que cayo de rodillas, pese a que no deseaba morir esa noche ni ninguna otra, eran las consecuencias del trabajo de limpiador. El rostro del peliblanco se lleno de sangre, pero no de la suya propia, había estado esperando el golpe final, pero este no llego, en lugar de eso, vio como un gran agujero se encontraba en la cabeza del monstruo que lo atravesaba desde la nuca hasta la boca, a la altura de la nariz dejando un agujero del tamaño de una pelota de baisball-

-Nuevamente alguien lo había salvado de la muerte, un hombre que no parecía ser mayor que el, armado con lo que parecía ser una estaca que se cargaba con un sistema de un pistón y una manivela, eso explicaba el como pudo atravesar la cabeza del monstruo tan rápido y de forma tan limpia. En su mano izquierda al mismo tiempo una simple antorcha encendida, su ropa no era diferente a la de Lincoln, solo que en lugar de un sombrero, su cabeza y rostro era cubierto por vendas que dejaban relucir algo de cabello rojo y dejando solo ver uno de sus ojos-

No esperaba encontrar a un limpiador, solo subí para ver si podía encontrar algo que robar para comer, ver si los pobres diablos apresurados por esconderse habían olvidado algo en las calles y... -Viendo por los alrededores, había una carreta con algunas cosas, entre ellas había comida la cual el recién llegado no dudo en tomar, pero no se fue de inmediato- Oye, estoy buscando a dos monstruos gorilas, son bastante feos, uno de color crema y otro de color marrón, no has visto algo asi ?

Yo... -Algo en el sujeto frente el le decía que era peligroso, pero también le traía una sensación de familiaridad, pero no en el buen sentido, como si un sentimiento de desprecio lo invadiera solo con verlo- Si, los vi, y seguramente los volveré a ver un día de estos, pero... Dime, nos conocemos ?

No lo se, yo llevo en esta ciudad 4 años, no llegue de la mejor manera

Yo llevo 5 años -Respondió Lincoln, revelando su nombre y su ciudad de origen, una de las pocas, si no es que la única cosa que recordaba ademas de su nombre y algunos destellos de memoria-

Mmmmmm, recuerdo a un chico de apellido "Loud, solida decirle "Larry" porque nunca recordaba su nombre real... -Con eso, Lincoln comprendió algo importante, una revelación. La transfusión de bienvenida, aquella que le quito su memoria a cambio de quien sabe que. Esa sangre no le había quitado todo, solo los recuerdos que el atesoraba, aquello que el consideraba importante, por eso un sujeto como el pelirrojo que tenia en frente aun era un nombre que recordaba pero que desearía no recordar-

-El pelirrojo se quito poco a poco los vendaje de su rostro, revelando algo que posiblemente le hubiera hecho la propia ciudad. Su mejilla derecha estaba desgarrada desde la comisura derecha hasta su oído al punto de que su dentadura podía verse con facilidad y una cicatriz de 4 garras que pasaba por el lado izquierdo de su rostro y al ver mas detenidamente su brazo derecho, pudo ver que aquella arma para empalar que traía estaba unida a su brazo por varios cinturones y amarres. Aun asi de alguna forma pudo reconocerlo, uno de los rostros que menos esperaba poder recordar y que jamas hubiera querido hacerlo- Eres... Chandler ?

 _ **Y ahora las** **respuestas** **a las reviews:**_

 _ **A RCurrent: Las interacciones mas profundas entre los personajes de la serie, o** **mas** **específicamente** **entre Lincoln y Leni asi como una que otra hermana que** **también** **aparecerá** **mas adelante se** **darán** **en ese momento, mas adelante XD. Saludos**_

 _ **A Cartman6x61: Gracias por los datos, los personajes** **aparecerán** **y espero te guste de que forma. Ahora que estoy** **escribiendo** **esto por el capitulo que** **recién** **se me llego a pasar la idea por la mente, tienes** **algún** **problema si cambio un poco los nombres ? Sera solo cambiar una** **palabra** **de cada Oc para que cuadre bien con la historia. Saludos**_

 _ **A Ficlover93: Como dices, todas las dudas y todas las interacciones de los** **personajes** **que aparecen en esta** **historia** **son algo que ocurrira mas adelante. La naturaleza propia del mundo de Bloodborne en el que inspiro la ciudad y el mundo de HEAVENS me hce plantear muchas preguntas y a medida que respondo unas pocas, poner mas sobre la meza hasta que acabe de dejar todo claro, pero te aseguro que el** **próximo** **capitulo** **tendrá** **mas relevncia con respecto a responder dudad. Saludos**_

 _ **Bueno,** **aquí** **voy a decir una cosa importante con respecto a la historia. El total de personajes de TLH que** **aparecerán** **en esta** **historia** **y** **tendrán** **su papel importante seran 10, sin contar a Hank y a Hawk porque... Bueno, ya vieron en que los** **convertí** **dentro de la historia XD. Como dije en una respuesta a una review** **aquí** **,** **habrá** **mas preguntas que respuestas en un principio, no solo con respecto a los pasados de los personajes que los llevaron a caer en HEAVENS, si no con la propia historia de la ciudad. Sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten, compartan y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el proooooximo capitulo :DDDDD**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Loud House Fanfics - La Ultima parada**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia en esta historia no me pertenecen. Los Oc asi como la** **historia**_ _ **en si, si es**_ ** _mía_**

Cap 6: El ganado no tiene opciones

-Nunca era sorpresa o si quiera algo extraño que los presos en diferentes partes del mundo a veces fueran trasladados de una prisión otra, especialmente en estados unidos que era uno de los países con mayor cantidad de personas encerradas en establecimientos de alta seguridad, si no es que el país que mas presos tenia-

-El pelirrojo tenia 19 años y ya había entrado a prisión por un delito que le salio mal en casi todo el sentido. Chandler había unidos fuerzas con dos gorilas que servían mas como la fuerza brutal del plan mientras el había planeado la estrategia-

-El plan era un robo al banco de Hazeltucky, seria algo rápido considerando que entrarían a primera hora de la mañana, momento en el cual habría menos publico presente. Entrar, amenazar, extraer y salir de la ciudad lo mas rápido posible, llevando armas corto punzantes y una presencia intimidante que otorgaban los dos gorilas que eran Hank y Hawk-

-Chandler paso 2 semanas completas averiguando los momentos en el cual los guardias llegaban, la hora en la cual las personas comenzaban a llegar con mas frecuencia y por su puesto, cuando tendrían que tardar para que el trafico o algún imprevisto no los atrapara, pero su plan tenia demasiados agujeros al final, especialmente en el escape. Nada de eso importaba, Chandler quería tener dinero, no lo necesitaba pero si quería tenerlo y nada mejor que convencer a un par de matones de poca monta para que lo ayudaran-

-Hank y Hawk fueron los primeros en entrar rapidamente, sometiendo cada uno a un guardia en ese momento. Chandler corrió rápido hacia la caja y tomo a una chica de atención al cliente, jurando en voz alta que la cortaría en trozos si no accedían a sus demandas-

-Tal vez el pelirrojo podría haber sido un buen bravucón durante su periodo escolar, pero el solo preocuparse por la reputación lo llevo a caer bajo en sus calificaciones, por lo que no pudo ir a ningún tipo de universidad. No queriendo tomar un trabajo de Pobre diablo" como lo seria trabajar lavando platos o embolsando mercadería, el pelirrojo acabo por tener esta idea, y ahora aunque sentía que estaba saliendo bien en ese momento, Chandler olvido que los bancos en todos lados contaban con botones de alarma, uno que de hecho estaba pegado a la pared. Sentía muchas cosas en ese momento, en especial se sentía como un idiota por pasar algo asi por alto, teniendo tanta prisa en ganar dinero fácil que ni si quiera considero todo-

-El trió de delincuentes corrieron rápido, el plan inicialmente era simplemente escabullirse entre las multitudes a falta de que no habían conseguido un auto, pero ahora necesitaban uno con tal desesperación que Chandler ordeno a Hawk que hiciera parar un taxi y tirara al conductor, lo cual hiso-

-Se inicio una persecución en búsqueda de un taxi robado que duro 15 minutos. 5 Patrullas siguiendo a un taxi manejado pro un joven pelirrojo y llevando a dos tipos fornidos. Pero nadie, ni siquiera el trió de delincuentes hubiera querido que la persecución terminara de la forma en que lo hiso-

-Fue demasiado rápido para reaccionar, un cuerpo salio volando varios metros, un cuerpo pequeño y ajora cubierto de sangre el cual dejo de moverse casi al instante de chocar contra el suelo, tal vez sol años, cosas que pasaban casi todos los días en cualquier otro lado, pero por el shock y habiendo detenido el auto, siendo esposado por la policía que no tardo en dar con el, ahora ya todo se había acabado, aquel aire de superioridad al que estaba acostumbrado de niño no tenia cabida en su vida como adulto-

-Una condena de 20 años por robo con intimidación, un robo de auto, escapar de la policía y la muerte de una menor de tan solo 8 años durante la persecución, todo eso fue lo que le dieron a Chandler junto a sus dos matones en la misma prisión de Hazeltucky, pero...-

-El juicio había sido tan rápido debido a la obvia culpabilidad que todo había terminado ese mismo día, excepto que el trió aun no llegaba a lo que seria su nuevo hogar durante los supuestos próximos 20 años, el lugar de eso, habían pasado 4 horas en un auto bus en que que solamente había 3 oficiales y que ya hace mucho dicho bus había salido de Hazeltucky-

-El pelirrojo intento preguntar desde su asiento, aun esposado de muñecas, a donde se estaban dirigiendo, peor no recibió ninguna respuesta-

-Luego un increíblemente largo viaje que duro un total de 14 horas en autobús, con pausas solamente para que los conductores descansaran o cambiaran cada tanto para poder llegar lo menos cansados posible, pero durante el trayecto, a 14 de dichas 14 horas de viaje, aquella ultima hora fue un viaje que se realizo por un tunes realmente largo y poco iluminado-

-Acaso se trataba de una prisión gigante ? Como si de por si Chandler no supiera que incluso en una prisión común y corriente el no duraría lo suficiente-

-El bus se detuvo, pero los prisioneros aun no bajaban. Por la ventana de Chandler, el pelirrojo podía ver que los guardias que los llevaban a ellos, asi como otros que había de numerosos y distintos buses, estaban entregando maletas abiertas, revelando sumas de dinero que solamente podrían contarse en millones y quienes recibían esas sumas de dinero eran hombres que usaban enormes jaulas en sus cabezas-

-Los guardias desenfundaron armas y llevaron a los presos fuera de los autobuses, debían haber al menos 5000 prisioneros tomando en cuenta la enorme cantidad de autobuses que ahora estaban dejando aquel lugar, que aunque estaba bajo tierra, aun asi parecía estar bien iluminado por electricidad y grandes agujeros que se extendían por metros y metros dejaban ver haces de la luz de la luna entre ellas-

-Una enorme y millonaria transacción y los prisioneros ya habían sido dejados en ese lugar sin ninguna explicación, como un enorme trafico de personas que diferentes ciudades habían realizado con un solo lugar-

-De los 3 hombres con jaulas que estaban presentes, dos sostenían ametralladoras Gatling y el del centro sostenía solo un megáfono. Los dos hombres armados eran razón suficiente para que ni un solo prisionero hiciera un movimiento brusco, pese a que en la retaguardia, muchos ya se estaban matando entre si, pero pronto la violencia de lo que eran capaces algunos prisioneros seria la menor de las preocupaciones de Chandler quien solo vio con sudor en su rostro y miedo en su interior como los autobuses se habían ido por completo y una gran puerta se cerraba tras ellos-

Damas y caballeros, en nombre de los escolares de Byrgenwert, fundadores de la escuela de Moht'Sis y la gracia de nuestros grandes antiguos, les doy la bienvenida a su ultima parada. Bienvenidos a HEAVENS ! !

-Poco a poco hasta volverse un coro de dementes, los prisioneros, o al menos algunos, comenzaron a gritar de forma frenética y bestial, sujetando sus cabezas con fuerza y rascandolas al punto en el que el sangrado fue inevitable. Muchos de los presentes, si no es que todos mas bien, no comprendían absolutamente nada. Los sujetos con jaulas en sus cabezas que los habían recibido ahora ya no estaban-

-Algunos de los prisioneros que aun estaban en si se pusieron a golpear a los que sin razón aparente habían enloquecido, pero no aprecia tener efecto en ellos, pues aun con golpes y patadas, esto seguían sosteniendo sus cabezas y gritando como locos, luego de eso es que Chandler presencio el horror-

-De forma fugaz, los cuerpos de muchos prisioneros explotaron en un frenesí de sangre, dando paso a abominaciones bestiales dando paso a la persecución entre predadores y presas-

-Al mismo tiempo que las recién formadas bestias, algunas cubiertas por pelaje gris y con 4 garras por extremidad pero aun conservando una forma humana en al menos su cráneo, mientras que otros en lugar de pelaje gris, eran cubiertos por un manto amarillo oscuro, como si se tratara de los restos de algo que ya no necesitaban tal como lo era el vestir-

-El pelirrojo asi como los dos grandulones que lo acompañaban no perdieron el tiempo y salieron corriendo de aquel lugar que se había convertido en una masacre. De los 5000 prisioneros que fueron llevados a ese extraño lugar, al menos solo 1000 saldrían con vida de ese lugar, si no es que terminarían convertidos en bestias también-

Luego de eso, el pánico me hiso separarme de Hank y Hawk. Otras bestias de aquel distrito habían comenzado a perseguirnos y yo los deje solos, creí que estarían bien ya que son fuertes y...

Como es que sobreviviste tanto tu solo ? Recuerdo que eras un mocoso malcriado y bien posicionado, me sorprende algo que no hubieras matado primero -Le dijo Lincion sin ningún tipo de cuidado, a lo que Chandler rió con algo de melancolía-

Es cierto, lo era asi como tu eran un lloron miedoso, pero mirate ahora... Todo un limpiador, eh ?

-Si Lincoln no había olvidado a Chandler solo porque el pelirrojo significaba tan poco para el en su infancia es algo de lo cual podía estar seguro, pero ahora con la revelación que este le presento... Sabia hace un tiempo que las bestias eran humanos, pero humanos que venían de afuera de la ciudad ? Y ademas prisioneros de otros lugares ? Estaban enviando basura a la ciudad para que otros se encargaran de ella sin ningún tipo de culpa y asi la ciudad se sustentaba con grandes sumas de dinero, pero si la ciudad, incluso los niveles altos estaban bajo el cuidado de los escolares como lo era Nikolah Paarl, entonces porque los niveles superiores eran tan pacíficos en comparación ?-

Demonios.. Parece que por cada pregunta que tiene una respuesta, aparecen 5 preguntas mas -Comento Lincoln en voz alta- Y porque buscas al par de gorilas bobos en todo caso ? Acaso te sientes culpable porque terminaran aquí ? -No hubo respuesta inmediata- Créeme, hubieran llegado aqui de cualquier forma, no tienes que sentirte responsable por ellos

-Chandler guardo algo de silencio, se quito su arma empaladora de lo que quedaba de su brazo derecho y dejo su antorcha en el suelo-

Hago esto casi todas las noches. Subo de los niveles inferiores de la ciudad, robo lo que puedo para poder comer y mantenerme a salvo, me aseguro de que no me vean demasiado y cuando vuelvo, pues... Las bestias de los niveles bajos sienten miedo y dolor, veo como retroceden temerosas con una simple llama de la antorcha y se mueven como si estuvieran sufriendo en cuerpo y mente. Puedes decir que me siento responsable por lo que le paso a dos sujetos que eran casi tan malos como yo y que hubieran llegado aquí como prisioneros sin mi compañía, pero lo que realmente paso es otra cosa. Matamos a una niña y ahora estamos condenados aquí, pero yo al menos me eh mantenido cuerdo y eh podido disfrutar de pequeños momentos de paz como este que tengo ahora, ellos tal vez nunca volverán a ser lo que eran, su cuerpo y su mente son mas peligrosos en comparación a otras bestia en HEAVENS y creo que lo sabes, sabes que son mas peligrosos que otros monstruos, verdad ? Cuando los vi convertidos en bestias lo mas lejos posible de ellos, ya estaban sirviendo a los tipos de cabezas enjauladas como monstruos -Lincoln asintió con la cabeza sabiendo que no podría derrotar ni si quiera a uno de los dos por su cuenta, al menos no sin usar mucha sangre-

Pero no lo entiendo, porque no subiste en primer lugar ? -Pregunto el peliblanco-

Se que hay una forma de subir, luego de que pude hallar el camino hasta los niveles centrales despues de 6 meses, vi que había algo mas arriba. Pase el siguiente año buscando una forma de llegar hasta los niveles superiores, perdiendo mi brazo y ganando estas cicatrices en las fauces de un hombre lobo en el proceso y robando esta arma del cadáver de un limpiador. Una mujer algo extraña me curo, decía ser la cleriga de una iglesia, la verdad no me importaba que fuera, pero entonces estaba algo desesperado

Y que ahora no lo estas ? -Preguntó otra vez, Lincoln. Tanto el como Chandler se echaron a reír algo contenidos, como si la locura y la miseria alrededor fuera algo con lo que bromear cuando eran ellos los que sufrían por ella-

Pero aun asi, no puedo ir a la superficie, prefiero quedarme en los niveles bajos y sobrevivir, despues de todo, si puedo hacer algo por alguien en esta ciudad, entonces tal vez asi mi mente estará mas tranquila -Con esas ultimas palabras, Chandler volvió a encajar su empalador en su brazo y se puso en marcha nuevamente, con lo suficiente en comida en sus manos como para sobrevivir unos pocos días antes que volver a subir-

-Lincoln se sentía algo sorprendido de que aquel sujeto a cual si recordaba solo por ser un cretino, hubiera cambiado por la influencia de HEAVENS, eso le hacia pensar en que no todo en la ciudad era solo penuria, oscuridad y noches de sangre. Podía ver esperanza mas haya, pero ahora debía mantener esa leve esperanza para que Stella regresara-

-La limpiadora en escena, giro con fuerza el mango de su espada el cual se extendió y la hoja cambio de posición, convirtiéndose en un pico de guerra que la joven sostenía con sus dos manos, mientras que los cadáveres que controlaban las mujeres del osario se despedazaban contra las bestias vivas que habían invadido el osario, mientras que cuerpos raquíticos armados con machetes eran diezmados por enormes perros y aun mas grandes licantropos, la mayor de las bestias que había invadido el osario parecía ser invencible ante los cuerpos muertos, un monstruo grande y delgado, de piel oscura como un lago en la noche iluminado pro la luna, con su cabeza cubierta por un manto rojo que solo dejaba ver toda la saliva de color marrón que caia de sus fauces, una bestia voraz, violenta y hambrienta de sangre que vio a la joven limpiadora como su presa-

-La bestia se lanzo hacia la limpiadora y Stella respondió lanzando un golpe a la cabeza de su enemigo, quien sujeto sin gran dificultad, el arma de la limpiadora. Stella no se quedo quieta sorprendida y rapidamente desenfundo su escopeta y disparo en el pecho de la bestia forzándolo a retroceder en un alarido de dolor-

-La sangre de la bestia comenzaba a salir a chorros, pero no parecía afectarle la herida de las balas o el mercurio en las mimas, aun mas, eso lo la había hecho enfurecer mas, al punto de estar aun sujetando el pico de guerra y acertar un profundo zarpaso en el cuerpo de la limpiadora que solamente pensó en volver a disparar para poder alejarse-

-El siguiente disparo de la escopeta fue apuntado una de las piernas de la bestia, en la rodilla, forzándolo a soltar el arma y a caer el tiempo suficiente como para que Stella pudiera hacerse una rapida transfusión y curar sus heridas. El monstruo era fuerte, mas que otros, pero la chica había mejorado desde su ultima limpieza, por lo que no se lanzaría de forma temeraria contra su presa. Lo estaba esperando, esperaba a la bestia hambrienta quien se impulso con sus dos piernas y su brazo derecho para arremeter atacando con su izquierda-

-Stella contra ataco con su arma, golpeando el brazo atacante de la bestia, la velocidad y el peso del arma sumado al propio ataque y peso de la bestia, provoco que la misma acabara perdiendo su brazo izquierdo desde la altura del codo, pero la limpiadora no había terminado. Con un rápido giro de su arma, el siguiente golpe dio en la cabeza, aunque no había logrado romper su cráneo siquiera, si había logrado aturdirlo-

-Tenia que ser rapida, tenia aquella oportunidad perfecta para un ataque fatal. Girando nuevamente la empuñadura y convirtiendo el pico en espada nuevamente, Stella iba a apuñalar a la bestia en su cuello, pero esta reacciono a tiempo suficiente como para apuntar su zarpa restante hacia el rostro de la limpiadora. El corte no logro llegar, pero no por acción de la misma Stella-

Parece que logre ayudarte a tiempo, eh ? -Le dijo la Señora Hemwick quien ahora se encontraba al lado de la chica- Como crees que podría dejar a una visitante el arriesgar su vida sola ? Tienes algo de potencial

-La campana en las manos de la anciana emitían un resplandor azul, el mismo resplandor que ataba a la bestia como si de una cuerda se tratara, manteniendola inmóvil como un fotograma congelado-

Como hiso eso ? -Pregunto Stella-

Pues no se pasa tanto tiempo saqueando cuerpos y conocimientos sin aprender algunos trucos. La sangre de HEAVENS contiene gran conocimiento, por lo que no basta mas que una simple inyección para tener una noción de todo ese saber. La "comunión" no solo se limita a la sangre. el conocimiento también es algo que se puede compartir, pero cuando una bestia se topa con el conocimiento, su cuerpo y su mente no pueden ni siquiera comprender y sus instintos se apagan por completo

-La bestia estaba atada, Stella no entendía del todo como había logrado aquel acto, como si se tratara del conjuro de una bruja pues la campana tenia tallada un ojos dentro de una hoja. La limpiadora conocía algo sobre los símbolos, pero no había visto el como funcionaban hasta ahora. Si el conocimiento podía compartirse de esa manera, entonces la luz azul que ataba a la bestia podía verse cono conocimiento en un estado anormal y físico, lo cual ataba el cuerpo y la mente de quienes no podían comprenderlo. Ahora tenia algo mas importante entre manos. La limpiadora no perdió un segundo mas y con fuerza, corto la cabeza de la bestia hambrienta separandola del resto de su cuerpo, ganando un baño de sangre en el proceso-

-Del resto de las bestia invasoras solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que cayeran, pero era claro que las bestias no habían actuado por instinto en esa ocasión, algo las había movido, algo mas que solo simple sangre, o tal ves alguien había usado la misma sangre para atraerlos. Fuera cual fuera el caso, el hecho final para Hemwick y las habitantes del osario es que si bien la perdida de sirvientes muertos no importaban, por el otro lado, cada vida real era una perdida considerable, otorgando un minuto de silencio luego de sobrevivir esa noche, por las vidas perdidas de mas de 10 mujeres-

-A lo lejos, oculta por las sombras pero habiendo presenciado toda esa carnicería, una chica que portaba una jaula en su cabeza, ahora se disponía a marcharse luego de confirmar algo- Ese control en la sangre y ese conocimiento... Definitivamente aquí no hay rastro de los cordones que busca el maestro Nikolah... Totalmente inútil -Haiku desapareció entre las sombras, algo decepcionada. Otra noche mas estaba en camino a terminar, pero esta vez no con sus manos y sus mentes vacías-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las Reviews:**_

 _ **A Cartman6x61: Cuando ya se este cercando el capitulo debut de los personajes que me pediste, te contactare para poder ponernos de acuerdo con algunas cosas, mientras tanto, igual la info que me diste me sirve bastante. Saludos ;D**_

 _ **Bueno, creo que ustedes mismos podrán decir si dejo mas preguntas que respuestas por capitulo, pero si prometo responderlas todas antes de que esto termine o de lo contrario seria algo decepcionante supongo. solo vean que ya mostré como se sustenta HEAVENS de dinero. Bueno, sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten, compartan y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooooximo capitulo ;DDDDD**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Loud House Fanfics - La Ultima parada**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia en esta historia no me pertenecen. Los Oc asi como la** **historia**_ _ **en si, si es**_ ** _mía_**

Cap 7: conocimiento

Así que... Tienes algún otro machete dentado que puedas darme o alguna otra arma al menos ? -Le preguntaba el peliblanco tanto al anciano postrado como al maniquí que lo acompañaba siempre-

No puedo, no tengo nada que pueda darte ahora, Lincoln -Respondió Ivan-

Dices que puedes darle un arma a los que llegan a este "trabajo" pero no puedes darme a mi una de repuesto ! ?

Es precisamente por eso que no puedo, recuerda que muchos de los limpiadores mueren en su primera noche y las armas no regresan asi como asi, hago un esfuerzo para mantenernos provistos de transfusiones de sangre, municiones y otros implementos, pero las armas son algo mas dificil de tener a mano, normalmente envió a alguien a traer todas las armas posibles de los niveles centrales

De todas formas... De donde es que sacas el dinero para pagarnos todas las noches ? -Si Ivan sabia algo realmente, Lincoln de por si sabia que el viejo no hablaría si es que sabia algo, se lo guardaría sin duda o le pondría alguna excusa como "Solo has tu trabajo como limpiador". Si Lincoln quería respuestas entonces tendría que poner sus cartas sobre la mesa, pero que es lo que pasaría despues de eso ? Lincoln solo vio a Ivan suspirar y primero le pido traer a Stella, le contaría a ambos lo siguiente-

-Ya que aun era de día, alrededor de las 2Pm, los dos limpiadores se hallaban en el refugio, Lincoln no tardo en encontrar a Stella en el mismo y la llevo con Ivan, siendo que ambos iban por un camino similar, con Lincoln descubriendo cosas y Stella apoyándolo de una forma desinteresada pero con el mismo apetito por descubrir los secreto de la ciudad-

Escuchen ustedes dos, que les quede claro que en HEAVENS, lo que vemos a simple vista no significa nada, eso es algo que deberían saber a estas alturas. especialmente tu, Lincoln -El anciano continuo mientras la expresión de la muñeca hiso una mueca un tanto preocupada, algo que ni Lincoln y Stella habían notado- Se lo que ese pelirrojo de los distritos bajos te contó, sobre como la ciudad se abastece con fondos, Lincoln. Se que la bruja Hemwick te hablo sobre como la sangra podía transmitir conocimiento, Stella

-Lincoln y Stella no cabían de si, de por si, a ambos les causaba algo de inseguridad el como Ivan sabia todo sobre todos, el como morían, el cuando, el que es lo que hacían y que es lo que mataban aquellos que sobrevivían cada noche de limpieza. Pero la respuesta en un principio pareció demasiado confusa cuando vieron por el hombro de Ivan aun grupo de pequeñas criaturas. Ambos reconocieron al instante a esos pequeños monstruos, aquellas cosas que Lincoln y Stella, asi como mucho otros de los llegados a HEAVENS veían en sus transfusiones de bienvenida. Pequeños, blancos y deformes-

Hay cosas que están mas haya de mi poder, y que no puedo revelarles a nadie aun, y por otros motivos, ella tampoco puede -Refiriéndose a la muñeca- Pero esto es algo que si puedo explicarles. Estos ´pequeños seres son "Mensajeros" que trabajan para mi, ellos son mis ojos para ver las noches de limpieza en HEAVENS, ellos son los que me hacen saber como cumplen su trabajo cada uno de ustedes-

Eso es algo aterrador y muy raro -Le dijo Stella-

Les prometo que nos aseguramos que los mensajeros solo nos den detalles de importancia para la labor de limpieza y saber sobre sus descubrimientos en HEAVENS. Si acaso ustedes comen, descansan o hacen sus necesidades por hay, es algo que los mensajeros no nos dirán -Dijo la muñeca con su voz fría como su mirada que había vuelto a ser la misma-

A veces... Es bueno no saber demasiado, a veces la ignorancia es una virtud, pero aquí la ignorancia es para las bestias, ustedes como limpiadores deben saber mas, luego esta en su criterio el compartir ese conocimiento junto con su sangre, pero el conocimiento es algo que no pueden obtener de mi -Ivan volvió al tema central luego de eso- Lincoln, si sabes que los escolares de Byrgenwerth y ese Chandler te menciono la Escuela de Moht'Sis entonces la respuesta es si. Los escolares son quienes traen aquí personas del exterior y la enfermedad los convierten en bestias, pero para que no haya una sobre población de las mismas, es que nosotros reducimos el numero

De donde rayos es que viene esta peste ! ? -Pregunto Stella algo acelerada-

No puedo responder a eso -Lincoln y Stella solo se resignaron a saber lo que Ivan podía decirles-

Pero eso no tiene sentido, hay personas en los niveles centrales y tal ves hasta en los bajos que aun están cuerdos, y ellos no se ven como prisioneros de una cárcel, intentan llevar una vida normal aquí !

Eso es porque las bestias que provienen de los niveles inferiores son personas que vienen desde el exterior, y la enfermedad de la sangre los afecta a tal grado que sus cuerpos e transforman junto con sus mentes por completo, la enfermedad hace a las bestias ganar fuerza cuando transforma un cuerpo que no pasa por el proceso de transfusión -Pero que pasa con aquellas personas que simplemente parecen haberse vuelto locas ? La respuesta fue algo que Lincoln y Stella no hubieran imaginado jamas, pues eso significaría que sus manos ahora estaban manchadas con mas sangre de la que podían soportar. Eran personas originarias de la misma HEAVENS, personas nativas de la ciudad y del territorio-

Entonces todas las personas que habitan los niveles centrales son... ? -Preguntaba Lincoln-

Son personas cuyas familias han vivido generaciones en este lugar, incluso antes de que fuera considerado una ciudad para "Volver a empezar" -Respondió el maniquí-

-Eso explicaba el porque las personas cuerdas no solo parecían odiar a los limpiadores y solo toleraban a los miembros de la iglesia y se mantenían en los niveles centrales, porque los niveles superiores estaban totalmente ocupados por personas que venían de afuera de la ciudad, de alguna forma, indudablemente por algo debido a la enfermedad también, habían sido orillados a estar debajo de extranjeros y correr el peligro de morir cada noche, como si se tratara de nativos cuyas tierras habían sido usurpadas pro colonizadores, pero que tan fuerte era la maldición de la sangre para forzar a cientos de miles a resignarse con una vida asi de grotesca ?-

Tendrán que ir a Byrgenwerth ustedes mismos por mas respuestas, atravesando el bosque tal como Hemwick le dijo a Stella, pero para hacer eso tendrán que ir bien armados y preparados. En ese lugar es que se esconden grandes secretos. Antes de que los estudiantes de ese lugar se fugaran hastiados de su maestro, el lugar era dirigido por un anciano erudito llamado William Helm. Es algo asi como un "viejo amigo". Pero les advierto que desenterrar los secretos ocultos de la ciudad puede no ser lo mismo que acabar con la enfermedad, espero lo tengan claro -Les dijo Ivan-

-Ivan les dijo que no podía responderles del todo a lo que querían, pero al menos ahora sabían parte de la verdad, una verdad que no entendían del todo aun, pero si ese tal erudito podía darles mas respuestas de las que Ivan podía entonces el viaje aun que peligroso, podría significar algo, pero ahora lo importante era conseguir otra arma para Lincoln antes de que anocheciera por completo. Lo bueno es que Ivan no dijo nada acerca de traspasar aquel bosque durante el día-

-Algo de lo que carecían los niveles superiores de HEAVENS era violencia. Por todos lados uno podía mirar con detenimiento algo que veían una que otra vez incluso en ciudades como Royal Woods, o al menos Stella recordaba eso. No había señales de personas en situaciones de calle, no había tiendas que vendieran artículos militares, algún tipo de pleito callejero o siquiera algún tipo de bravucón de la localidad, las personas, tal como decían los constantes anuncios que invitaban a la gente a emigrar a HEAVENS, se ganaban las recompensas de su propio esfuerzo y sudor sin rendir mayores cuentas a nadie. No veía absolutamente ningún rastro de violencia en todos los habitantes de la ciudad luego de 4 horas de buscar algún lugar donde comprar un arma de combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin ningún tipo de éxito. Dicho eso, solo quedaba una cosa que hacer...-

Tendré que bajar y buscar algún arma entre cadáveres y bestias -Le dijo Lincoln a Stella-

Estas loco ! ? Y que esperas poder hacer solo con una pistola ! ? -Lo alterada que estaba Stella en ese momento era algo justificado, ya que se estaba hablando sobre bajar a los niveles centrales sin un arma mas haya de una pistola-

Creo que puedo sobrevivir lo suficiente hasta encontrar algo que pueda usar, ademas no estaría mal que vengas conmigo

Olvídalo. Yo planeaba bajar esta noche, pero iba a hacerlo solo para saber que mas puedo saber sobre Byrwengerth antes de ir. No voy a hacer de guardaespaldas ! !

Entonces deja de quejarte sobre mi bajando casi desarmado y preocúpate por ti ! !

-Aunque se negaban a aceptarlo del todo, ahora el saber todo lo que Ivan les había contado, era algo que los ponía un tanto alterador por no decir molestos, realmente su alrededor era demasiado antinatural, sin conflicto, como si todo el infierno que representaba la enfermedad solo pudieran evitarlo los forasteros, y si era algo en relación a la enfermedad y a la sangre entonces el asunto se complicaba mas-

-Las horas pasaron y ya la noche había caído, los gritos y los aullidos en los niveles centrales se hicieron presentes, las llamadas de auxilio y el eco de los disparos era el infaltable sonido de las calles deshabitadas por gente cuerda y el aroma a incienso se mezclaba con el olor del humo, la sangre y el moho-

-Tal como Stella dijo, ella no haría un trabajo de guarda espaldas, en lugar de eso, su parada esa noche fue la iglesia, tal vez el único lugar en donde podría obtener algún tipo de ayuda o información. Entrando en los terrenos de esta, la joven podía bajar la guardia al saber que las bestias e infectados no se acercaban a estos territorios. Aunque Stella no había visitado antes la iglesia, si sabia que era un lugar seguro, aunque no sabia el porque, pero ahora al ir con un objetivo en concreto, la joven pudo notar que todo el terreno tenia un notorio hedor idéntico al de algunas casas, las casas y habitaciones donde residían las personas aun sanas para poder refugiarse, algo que la intrigaba y se quedo mirando el humo que salia de la iglesia por varios minutos hasta que...-

Necesita algo ! ? -Se dirigió hacia ella un miembro de la iglesia, una persona cuerda entre tanta podredumbre daba algo de esperanza a alguien que se dedicaba a matar bestias cada noche. El hombre en cuestión noto las armas que Stella traía, pues no son algo que alguien ocultaría en las noches- Bien, parece que tenemos una limpiadora aquí. Que asuntos tiene con la iglesia ! ?

Lo siento, deben estar ocupados, pero quería saber si pueden hablarme sobre algunas cosas...

Todo consuelo o búsqueda de saber el algo que debe hablar con nuestra cleriga, pero en estos momentos ella esta afuera, buscando a cualquier inocente que necesite un refugio

-Stella sabia que la cleriga era Leni Loud, hermana de Lincoln. La chica en cuestión tenia algo de curiosidad por saber como le estaría yendo en el puesto de cleriga, pero sabia que Leni no era la chica mas brillante, algo de fama tenia en RoyalWoods por eso, pero al ver que el hombre de la iglesia frente a el había tomado una expresión de sorpresa, Stella también hiso lo mismo al voltear y ver algo increíble-

-La iglesia de HEAVENS, algo mas de lo que carecían los niveles superiores, pues al mantener un espíritu de comunión y tan pacifico, los ciudadanos no tenían la necesidad, impulso o afición de sostener algo de ellos en alguna creencia o poder mayor, un poder mayor al cual Stella podía dar cierta fe al ver a la cleriga, al ver a Leni Loud llegar totalmente a salvo e intacta, con un total de 15 personas mas, 10 adultos y 5 niños-

-Algo en lo que creer, un milagro tal vez, pero sin duda algo especial, al ver como aquellas personas inocentes estaban sonriendo al saber que estaban segurar ahora, podría decir que eso era mas real que la vida de los forasteros de arriba-

Pónganse cómodos, aun tenemos mucho espacio y les prometo que a todos les entregare la ropa y comida que necesitan -Y hay estaba ella, hay estaba Leni, guiando a los pocos niños que había encontrado aquella noche y... Tomando sus medidas con una cinta métrica ? Bueno, Stella sabia algo de que una de las hermanas de Lincoln era modista-

Disculpa, Leni !

Oh, te conozco, eres una de las limpiadoras, verdad ? -Le dijo a la limpiadora-

Si, también soy algo asi como "compañera" de tu hermano, hemos limpiado estos niveles una que otra noche juntos y cosas asi

Que bien que mi hermano haya conseguido a una linda chica de pareja -Le dijo Leni a la limpiadora, cosa que esta malentendió al punto de que su expresión se torno nerviosa y comenzó a tartamudear hasta que entendió el concepto de las palabras de la cleriga- Y dime... El aun no recuerda nada ?

No, pero si hemos podido descubrir algunas cosas. La sangre de HEAVENS no le quito todo su pasado. El y yo planeamos ir a Byrgenwerth para poder averiguar algo, pero el necesita un arma nueva y yo necesito saber mas de ese lugar

-La sonrisa de Leni se mantuvo en su rostro pese a que por un momento su ojo tuvo un pequeño gesto de que algo aprecia haberle molestado. La cleriga llevo a la limpiadora a su oficina, pero es ano era la parada en si, ella la llevaría a un sitio un tanto mas oscuro-

En el tiempo que estuve aquí estudiando para el puesto de cleriga de la iglesia, se me dijo que no debía dejar que cualquier persona tuviera acceso a los conocimientos, pero por otro lado, yo soy quien esta a cargo ahora -Le dijo sonriente- Aunque me gustaría que el personal con quienes trabajo accediera a cambiar el uniforme, las gabardinas que tapan el rostro y los sombreros de copa no son lo que yo quisiera en un uniforme. Bueno, al menos mi ropa es mas linda que eso sin duda -Haciendo notar su túnica blanca ahora ajustada en el área de sus hombros, muñecas, y cintura. Aunque no era su color predilecto, al menos como modista, podía darle un buen diseño-

De Byrgenwerth, las aspirante tuvimos que aprender los "Simbolos de Caryll", unos signos raros para poder transmitir un poder con nuestra sangre -Eso le hiso recordar a Stella, su encuentro con la bestia hambrienta de sangre y los poderes de Hemwick- Pero no creo que eso sea lo que te sirva mas ahora

-La habitacion hacia la que bajaron desde la oficina de la cleriga estaba totalmente oscura, ni una sola ventana para dar paso a algo de aire o luz natural, algo que solo podía ser descrito como una pequeña biblioteca en la cual se albergaban mas de 500 libros-

Todo esto es lo que tuviste que estudiar para ser cleriga ! ?

No realmente, si hubiera sido el caso, me hubiera vuelto loca, lo bueno es que los libros están ordenados por sección, asi que incluso yo no tuve problemas para perderme. Es como decir el alfabeto, aunque pasar de la P sigue siendo algo dificil

-Stella paso la siguiente hora esperando a que Leni le diera algo que le fuera útil sobre Byrgenwerth, una hora donde la limpiadora hojeo uno que otro libro, entendiendo el porque Leni dijo que no habia porque leerlos todos. Muchos libros contaban historias, leyendas y fantasías acerca de las estrellas, mientras que otros libros eran diarios de personas contando sus experiencias y lamentaciones en al ciudad-

Bien, Stella. Aquí tengo lo que me pediste, esto es lo ultimo que la iglesia supo sobre ese lugar -La cleriga llego lo que ella creyó que seria lo mejor para la limpiadora amiga de su hermano. Una carta de 5 paginas que alguien de Byrgenwerth había enviado a la iglesia durante la época en la cual Leni estaba estudiando. Stella tomo la carta y se puso a leer-

 _A la Iglesia de HEVENS:_

 _Temo que todo se ah salido de control, el maestro William se ah perdido en su propia mente, ahora solo se encuentra mirando a la luna durante las noches y durmiendo plácidamente durante el día, apenas come y es incapaz de decir una sola palabra como incapaz de levantarse de su silla mecedora. Solo quedo yo para cuidarlo y cuidar lo poco que no ah sido profanado de este centro de saber de la sangre y el cosmos_

 _Siento como si la luz de la luna que el maestro ve durante tantas horas me guiara hacia un destino incierto, hacia un camino iluminado por una luz traicionera pero llamadora al mismo tiempo, pero de que me puede servir eso ? Estoy atado aqui por una deuda. Cuando llegue a HEAVENS y me uní a los limpiadores, aun recuerdo el como no tarde demasiado en casi volverme loco al punto de apuntar mi pistola en mi cabeza. Tal vez la luz de luna que me guía fue lo que me guió aquí en primer lugar_

 _La escuela de Moht´Sis... Esos malnacidos se lo han llevado casi todo, todo lo que hay en sus cabezas, todos sus ojos, tanto que pueden ver ahora, pero yo no eh olvidado que hay barreras que no se puede cruzar con la sangre, eh sido testigo con mis propios ojos como uno de los escolares aun leales al maestro William acabo volviéndose un ser iluminado a la vez que corrupto casi por completo, pero ahora se ah encerrado en el lago frente al lunario donde el maestro ve la luna cada noche_

 _El maestro William sabe el secreto, sabe que es lo que trajo la enfermedad, pero es incapaz de hablar, apenas si puede gemir y respirar con fuerza, todo el conocimiento en su cabeza ahora es demasiado como para que el resto de su cuerpo pueda funcionar con normalidad, solo espero que el no acabe por ascender de la misma forma que nuestro frívolo compañero. En cuanto a mi... Yo solo entiendo que el conocimiento puede abrir la mente de ciertas maneras, pero el conocimiento tiene un precio_

 _Si pueden contactar con los limpiadores y enviar a alguien entonces estaría agradecido, pues yo no puedo dejar este lugar y tampoco podría ser capaz de darle fin a la vida del maestro sin mas, espero que alguno sea hábil y pueda ayudarme, pues tal vez poniendo fin a nuestro ascendido compañero... Algo debe poder cambiar_

 _Cuando alguien es elegido por los grandes antiguos para tomar el conocimiento, entonces sus muerte puede cambiar algo, pero debe tratarse con cuidado, porque los traidores que fundaron la escuela de Moht'Sis buscan mas que solo el conocimiento de la sangre, si no es asi, entonces porque pondrían a su escuela el nombre de un gran antiguo ?_

 _Bumper Yates Jr. El ultimo escolar de Byrgenwerth_

Sabes... Haciendo algo de memoria, yo tenia unos vecinos con el mismo apellido que el sujeto que firmo la carta. Crees que se conozcan de algún lado ? -Stella solo golpeo su rostro con su palma ante el comentario de Leni, pero al menos ya tenia una seguridad total de que debía hacer una ver llegara a Birgenwerth-

-Durante el tiempo que Stella estuvo con Leni. Lincon no había tenido demasiado éxito en encontrar un arma nueva, es mas, al no tener un arma, se veía como una presa mas fácil para las bestias y los ciudadanos infectados. Lincoln estaba siendo perseguido por un licantropo y una jauría de 7 perros demacrados. Al correr lejos de alcance de esas cosas, solo podía evadir también a los hombres con rasgos de bestias que se lanzaban sobre el, algo lamentable si se ponía a pensar en cuanto dinero podría ganar con limpiar a todo lo que lo perseguía-

-Una rapida escalada usando unos basureros y una ventana con barrotes fue lo que necesitaba para ponerse a salvo, ahora podía darse un respiro, pero en la persecusion, ahora apenas si sabia donde estaba, pero al menos la vista desde un tejado a 20 metros del suelo le ofrecía una buena perspectiva del área-

-Lincoln ahora se vio obligado a correr entre los tejados para poder buscar un lugar mas seguro, evadiendo solo uno que otro cuervo del tamaño de un galgo en su camino hasta que... Bueno, no es que Lincoln tuviera siempre las mejores probabilidades, de hecho a veces le podía ir realmente mal, un ejemplo era ese mismo momento en el cual el tejado bajo sus pies se rompió, irrumpiendo en la casa sobre la que se encontraba-

-Lincoln paso varios minutos tirado quejándose por el golpe que se dio, apenas reaccionando para poder inyectarse sangre y recuperarse. Al darse cuenta de lo que hiso accidentalmente, el peliblanco se disculpo con quien fuera que estuviera en esa casa, pero no había nadie, nadie vivo al menos-

-Solo había un cuerpo, ya en un estado decrepito y seco, como si se tratara de una momia y no de un simple cadáver putrefacto sentado en una silla y frente a una mesa. En dicha mesa, una nota-

 _A quien sea que lea esta nota, cuando la encuentre yo estaré muerto, no importa quien fui y que es lo que me llevo a esto. Los limpiadores son unos inútiles, no pueden comprender lo que es vivir bajo esta maldición ni hacer algo al respecto con lo que los idiotas de Birgenwerth desataron sobre nosotros, de cierta forma me da algo de risa lo que es de ellos ahora. Creí que podría hacer alguna diferencia, alguien de HEAVENS, alguien con sangre de esta ciudad maldita es quien debería encargarse de todo esto, pero solo con empuñar esa arma tan repugnante... En ese instante fue que me volví loco, asi que quien sea que encuentre esta arma, que la use bajo su propio riesgo, y con aun mas riesgo, que tome lo que deje junto al arma en la mesa de noche..._

-Lincoln comenzó a buscar, no había nada realmente visible como un arma alrededor, excepto por... Bueno, acomodada en una mesita de noche...Algo rustica, pero si se veía letal, un arma que asemejaba la apariencia de una garra de bestia con dos puntas, hecha de hueso y atada con vendajes, realmente rustica pero aun asi Lincoln la tomo y la probo en ese mismo lugar-

-Las dos puntas de la garra atravesaron facilmente una pared de concreto y estas no perdían su filo, bastaba eso para ver que podía ser útil, pero que era el resto de lo que había en la carta ? Lincoln busco en la mesa donde encontró el arma y abrió un cajón en ella, solo veía un pedazo de carne un poco lago, se veía algo asqueroso y apestaba, pero algo mas lo hiso retroceder y fue cuando el trozo de carne se movió unos pocos milímetros-

-El dicho dice que la curiosidad mato al gato, Lincoln debió recordar eso, peor cuando se acerco lo suficiente al trozo de carne e incluso lo tomo en sus manos ya fue demasiado tarde. El trozo salto a su rostro y comenzó a fundirse con el. Entre gritos y fuertes ruidos de un cuerpo chocando y rompiendo todo lo que había en esa casa, los mensajero que Ivan veían la escena, pero no compendian el que es lo que veían, algo que no comprendían era algo que no informarían a Ivan, solo podían comprender la acción de Lincion de llorar mientras se ponía en posición fetal en el suelo y pensar en voz baja...-

Las recuerdo... Ahora las recuerdo...

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A cartman6x61: Pues cuando me vaya acercando a los** **capítulos** **donde** **aparecerán** **, de seguro que me paso por ese fic, de igual forma hasta que llegue ese momento espero** **estés** **disfrutando la historia. Saludos ;D**_

 _ **Y bien... Porque usar a un personaje de fondo tan sonriente como Bumper Yates Jr es algo que les** **aclarare** **mas** **adelante** **con el mismo personaje, por** **demás** **espero haber aclarado algunas cosas con respecto a la historia, algo que de hecho tenia planeado pero el que ustedes sientan que cierro** **parcialmente** **unas dudas o no esta en su criterio XD. Sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten, compartan y sigan la historia y nos veremos en el prooooooooximo capitulo :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Loud House Fanfics - La Ultima parada**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia en esta historia no me pertenecen. Los Oc asi como la** **historia**_ _ **en si, si es**_ ** _mía_**

Cap 8: La noche de la partida

-Dos días enteros habían pasado, dos días enteros en los cuales Lincoln no había contactado con Stella pese a que esta si intentaba dar con su paradero. Lo único de lo que la chica podía estar segura es que la vida del peliblanco no estaba en peligro, puesto que se había perdido luego de regresar a la guarida de los limpiadores en los niveles altos-

Albino tonto... Ya deberíamos haber ido a Byrgenwerth ! ! -Exclamo Stella en voz alta, mientras que algunos de los limpiadores y también el maniquí la veian molestarse-

Realmente no te dijo nada cuando llego aquella noche ? -Pregunto el maniquí-

-Aquella noche de limpieza en la que Lincoln había ido a buscar un arma nueva. Stella estaba algo emocionada de compartir la información que habia obtenido, asi partirían durante el día por el bosque para evitar mayores peligros y durante la noche llegarían a Byrgenwerth, pero todo pareció ir cuesta abajo cuando Stella vio que Lincoln ni siquiera volteo a responder su saludo, arrojando su arma de fuego y su "Garra de bestia" sobre su cama y dejando la guarida-

Que hay del arma que trajo en todo caso ? Si me preguntas, esa cosa es muy extraña -Dijo Stella-

Aquí en la guarida se han fabricado y perdido armas tan típicas como también extrañas, un ejemplo es tu pico de guerra y tu escopeta -Stella tenia que darle la razón al maniquí en eso, puesto que sus armas tampoco eran convencionales del todo- Desde espadas curvas capases de convertirse en arcos, a martillos capaces de prender fuego y bastones afilados que pueden convertirse en un látigo, pero no es bueno que haya encontrado un arma que pueda usar ?

No lo niego, pero... Algo le ocurrió y me preocupa un poco el que pueda pasarle ahora. Crees que pueda hablar con Ivan al respecto ?

-La maniquí asintió con la cabeza y dejo a Stella ver al maestro de los limpiadores en la guarida, pero al menos primero iría a dejar su equipo en su cama, ya que era algo seguro que tampoco atravesaría el bosque ese día-

-Stella expreso sus preocupaciones a Ivan, que mantenía un rostro apagado dentro de lo normal que seria en un hombre de edad ya tan avanzada. Entre pensamientos, Ivan Gher tenia una que otra idea de lo que podía haber pasado con Lincoln, tal vez solo una pequeña posibilidad de que algo en su mente se hubiera activado. El anciano llamo a la maniquí, esperando tener algún tipo de apoyo para poder hablar con Stella y que esta lo comprendiera-

Es posible que Lincoln haya estado en contacto con una fuente de conocimiento -Stella trago algo de saliva ante el comentario. Stella ya había hablado antes con el viejo y la muñeca sobre la carta que había leído por parte de un escolar de Byrgenwerth, algo que aunque se notaba de forma leve, era algo que entristecía al viejo-

Lo mejor es que salgas a buscarlo, Stella -Le dijo esta vez, la muñeca- Si su mente se ah abierto de alguna forma, entonces... -La pausa en esa frase fue larga, y una pequeña expresión de pena y preocupación se formo en el rostro de la maniquí- Entonces es posible que lo que perdió con la transfusión de bienvenida, haya regresado a su mente

-Stella salio corriendo del lugar en ese momento, pues su compañero, su amigo, ahora podría estar recordando su vida antes de llegar a HEAVENS. Por un lado eso podría ser bueno, saber que ahora el la recordaría, y a sus viejos amigos, y también... Bueno, la parte mala seria el recordar el porque fue a esa ciudad en primer lugar-

-Era ya hora de almorzar, pero Lincoln no había comido demasiado en dos días completos, solo lo suficiente como para no desfallecer, pero tampoco es que pudiera tener momentos de paz ahora, pues el efecto del trozo de carne que lo invadió aquella noche, había dejado estragos en su mente al punto de creer que estaba volviéndose loco-

-Sentado en una banca en un parque, donde algunos niños corrían y jugaban alrededor de una fuente de agua, estaban Lincoln y...-

No tienes porque seguir de esta manera, lo sabes, verdad ? -Le pregunto una voz femenina sentada a su derecha, una figura de cabello castaño, pecas, vestida con una sudadera roja y pantalones deportivos blancos- No puedes hacerte el fuerte por siempre, o acaso es mas fácil aceptar lo que haces aquí todas las noches ?

eso es distinto, las personas que se convierten en bestias no tienen nada que ver conmigo. Como dice Ivan, Solo salir a matar bestias por mi bien... Ademas se que no estas aquí en realidad, Lynn...

-Podía llamarla solo una voz en su cabeza tal vez, una voz que aparecía también con la figura de su hermana hace poco mas de 5 años, de vez en cuando acalladas por un estruendo ensordecedor en sus memorias que lo llevaba ah cerrar los ojos con fuerza y temblar de una forma fugaz pero fuerte-

Hubiera querido que esa cosa no me regresara todo de golpe... -Penso en voz baja- Claro, no me hubiera acercado de saber que esto pasaría

Que acaso dices que estarías mejor sin recordarnos ! ? No buscabas acaso alguna forma de poder detener tus jaquecas cuando algo se movía dentro de esa cabeza hueca tuya, hermano mayor ! ? -Esta vez, a su izquierda, una jovencita rubia, vestida de rosa y con una tiara elegante-

Pues en un principio vine aquí por una nueva vida, volver a empezar, eso es lo que pone la propaganda de HEAVENS, recuerdo que habíamos visto incluso un comercial juntos, Lola. No podía quedarme en casa despues de esa noche, ni si quieta tenia la fuerza para poder quedarme un día mas

-Ambas figuras se desvanecían tan facilmente como aparecían en la cabeza y en los ojos de Lincoln, pero lo que estaba ahora en su cabeza, en sus recuerdos, es algo que no podría volver a olvidar, tal como las voces y los cuerpos que aparecían, la ultima vez que vio específicamente a esas dos hermanas que tenia, con una claridad igual a la noche que lo llevo a querer comenzar otra vez...-

-Lincoln Loud, un chico peliblanco que la mayoría del tiempo tenia una sonrisa en su rostro y la mejor disposición para todo. Unos recuerdos, una imagen de un pasado tan feliz había sido ahogada por un joven que ya había alcanzado sus 18 años hace poco, pero ya teniendo una considerable experiencia en fiestas y compañías casuales e incorrectas-

-Lincoln dentro de su mundo sumergido en licor y alucinógenos, intentaba al menos disimular con la familia, pero todos quienes aun se encontraban en casa habían visto los cambios en el rostro del albino, su cara la cual parecía haber sido golpeada por el tiempo a falta de un descanso apropiado y no ayudaba que casi cada noche, su madreo alguna de sus hermanas lo vieran llegar destruido por drogas-

-Intentaba ver lo mejor posible por sus hermanas menores y la hermana mayor que aun quedaba en casa, pero que pronto iría ya a la Universidad y de seguro recibiría algún tipo de beca deportiva. Era todo lo que podía hacer, ya que al final era lo mejor que tenia, toda su habilidad al momento de pensar en planes no servían para poder ganarse la vida al punto de que llegaba a ser gracioso que si hermanita princesa tuviera mas futuro solo por caminar por una pasarela-

-Realmente de todas sus metas como astronauta, o dibujante de cómics, detective, probador de vídeo juegos o incluso algo tan falso como un caza fantasmas, podrían haberlo impulsado en la vida, pero en una familia tan grande donde eres el único hijo apantallado por tus hermanas desde una edad tan temprana, donde incluso la bebe gana trofeos por chuparse el dedo... Bueno, sobrellevar eso pasa a ser algo mas dificil con el pasar de los años, donde solo estas fuera de casa con una botella y una chica entre las piernas era algo como para olvidar que se sentía como un fracaso en casa, pese a que su familia constantemente le decía lo contrario-

"Con un poco de entrenamiento, serias tan bueno como yo, Lincoln"

"Tu puedes pensar en versos tristes sin siquiera estarlo, es algo que a veces envidio"

"Podrías verte bien frente a las cámaras en una pasarela si tan solo sonries"

"Ya eres bueno con nuestras mascotas, podrías serlo con otros animales"

"Tu capacidad intelectual ciertamente no es como la mía, pero si considero que es ligeramente mas elevada que el promedio"

"Eres un gran hermano y también una gran persona"

-En su cabeza, esas palabras solo eran un tipo de consuelo, de nada servían las palabras de apoyo sin la determinación para poder usarlas, solo quedaba seguir viviendo su vida como hasta ahora hasta que llegara un punto en el cual encontrara algo que realmente pudiera sacarlo de casa y seguir adelante. En ese momento el ya quería poder olvidar todo su pasado para poder seguir con su vida, pero mas específicamente, quería poder olvidar a sus hermanas-

-Otra noche mas, otra fiesta con gente en su mayoría totalmente desconocida, un fuerte trago mas y otra chica que se iba con el a una habitacion durante unos cuantos minutos y sin duda alguna al día siguiente ni siquiera recordaría el nombre, el rostro o el color de pechos de dicha chica-

-Lincoln no disfrutaba ese estilo de vida, pero su cabeza no tenia nada mas en mente al creer que nada mas valía la pena, pero a quien podía culpar ? Sus hermanas no tenían la culpa de ser mejores que el en un campo especifico, del mismo modo en que ellas tampoco tenían la culpa en que Lincoln no viera que tenia mucho que aprovechar de si mismo aun-

-Eso era algo que su familia veía, pero ya era hora de intervenir. Lola y Lynn salieron esa noche a buscar a Lincoln, y esa seria la ultima fiesta que Lincoln tendría en mucho tiempo, o al menos eso es lo que queria su familia para el, era lo mejor, pero de igual manera, si seria su ultima fiesta en mucho tiempo-

-A bordo de Vanzilla, Lynn y Lola no tardaron en dar con su hermano, al menos este siempre dejaba una nota de la direccion donde seria cada fiesta para que no se preocuparan, y tal como llegaron, asi de fácil también lo sacaron, Lola lo veía con algo de lastima o decepción, veía el cabello blanco de su hermano manchado con algo rojo que olía dulce y su camiseta naranja estaba rasgada. El ultimo recuerdo agradable con su hermano había sido ver juntos la televisión, donde ahora pasaban un extraño comercial sobre una ciudad donde podrías rehacer tu vida-

-Lynn se sentía decepcionada desde hace tiempo, pero tenia la leve fe de que Lincoln no necesitara algún tipo de intervención, vaya error al pensar eso-

Suficiente, Lincoln, nos vamos a casa... -El peliblanco no dijo nada, solo se dejo cargar por su hermana mayor que lo arrojo al asiento del copiloto-

-El viaje seria largo e incomodo. Nadie dijo una sola palabra durante los primeros 20 minutos, no había mucho que decir realmente, tal vez era algo para hablar con toda la familia, o al menos quienes aun seguían en casa, pero...-

Lynn... Lola... Lo lamento

Porque te disculpas ? -Pregunto Lynn-

Por ser de un tonto sin talento a ser un tonto mas grande... -Las dos hermanas se sintieron algo tristes con eso-

Pues si te has vuelto un tonto, de pequeño al menos nunca cometías el mismo error dos veces, pero ahora has estado metiendo la pata casi cada noche, entre otras cosas que has estado metiendo ah saber en donde, pero si me dices eso, es que sabes que estas mal, no es asi ?

-Lincoln otorgo una respuesta positiva con silencio, el quería cambiar, el necesitaba cambiar, pese a que no hallaba algo para poder tener la fuerza, solo quería poder olvidar ese sentimiento de inferioridad, pero el solo estar con dos de sus hermanas ya lo hacia sentir deprimido-

Tu no solías darte por vencido, porque hacerlo ahora ? -Pregunto Lola, sin obtener respuesta- No te rendiste con Lynn o conmigo, con lo atolondradas que eramos antes. Siempre estabas hay para cada una de nosotras, no es asi ?

Aunque no lo creas, Lincoln... Tu eres el mejor de los hijos de la casa Loud

Eso no es lo que decía la vitrina hace años... -Respondió el peliblanco- Y a esa vitrina nunca llego nada ademas, entonces... Entonces como podrías decir que soy mejor que cualquiera de ustedes ? -Pregunto ahora sin siquiera dirigir la mirada a Lynn-

Algo que yo y Lola y hemos aprendido contigo, hermanito, es que los logros no nos convierten en buenas personas -La rubia mencionada cambio su expresión a una de verguenza y melancolía junto con Lynn- Nosotras no eramos buenas personas, tal vez destacamos en algunas cosas, pero ni todos los trofeos, ni todos los premios ni todos los caza talentos que a veces nos daban sus números nos hacían buenas personas. Solo el tiempo nos hiso aprender y... Bueno, creo que entiendes la idea, no ?

Tu tenias muchas cosas que querías hacer, Lincoln, pero creo que la que mejor te hubiera quedado seria convertirte en detective -Le dijo Lola, abrazándolo por la espalda pese a que el asiento del copiloto estaba entre ellos- No te gustaría ser como un héroe de cómic y que ademas puedas vestir bien ?

-Licnoln se rió poco a poco hasta que tuvo que comenzar a contener sus risas, era un gesto lindo el que sus dos hermanas tenían con el, uno que poco a poco acababa por convencerlo, pues la verdad es que Lincoln nunca se había molestado en esos años de irresponsabilidad, de escuchar lo que sus hermanas tendrían que decir. A veces hace falta que alguien mas crea en ti para que tu también puedas hacerlo, pero las risas en la camioneta acallaron con un fuerte estruendo-

-3 Ambulancias y 4 carros de policía llegaron a la escena. Un fuerte choque en el que un automóvil choco a 150 kph a una camioneta familiar, resultando en 3 victimas fatales contando al duelo del automóvil que colisiono y las heridas menores de un joven albino el cual ni siquiera se quedo para dar alguna declaración, solo se fue corriendo-

-Lo único que pudo ver Lincoln en el lugar del accidente era a dos de sus hermas siendo trasladadas en una ambulancia y dejando un rastro de sangre que también estaba en las manos, pero con mas fuerza en la mente de Lincoln-

-Era como si la vida misma no quisiera dejarlo avanzar de una forma correcta, despues de haber considerado las palabras de sus hermanas al punto de poder reír con ellas como antes, ahora ya no estaban, y el no estaría tampoco, incapaz de poder dar la cara al resto de su familia-

-La noticia a la casa Loud de la muerte de dos de sus miembros llego solo poco despues de que Lincoln dejara una ultima nota en la mesa de su casa-

 _Para cuando lena esto yo ya me abre ido, y se que de la peor forma posible, no culpare a nadie por odiarme por esto, porque yo ya lo hago. Lo que ocurrió esta noche solo puede ser mi culpa. Lamento haber sido una decepción en estos últimos años, nadie tenia que pagar con su vida por mis acciones, pero ahora lo mejor que puedo hacer por ustedes es alejarme, con suerte el lugar a donde iré sera mi ultima parada. Adiós y los amo a todos_

-La ultima parada, un lugar para poder iniciar otra vez, un lugar que recibía a la gente destruida y le daba una nueva oportunidad, no es que Lincoln no tuviera alguna oportunidad de vivir y prosperar, pero ahora el solo quería olvidar, no a sus hermanas ni a sus padres, quería olvidarse a si mismo. Volver a empezar desde 0 en un sitio nuevo no era algo que haría por el, era algo que haría por su familia, pues Lincoln sentía en ese momento que estarían mucho mejor sin el-

Y ahora sentado en una banca en un parque de HEAVENS, solo pensaba en lo idiota que fue, si lo culpaban o no era algo que no sabia, pero temía lo peor, y aun peor fue el no estar hay cuando su familia lo necesitaba, mientras que el recuerdo de las dos hermanas que perdió esa noche estaban sentadas a ambos lados de el, mientras que sus recuerdos y sus sentimientos de culpa hacían que las horas pasaran como minutos, otra noche mas que se perdería, pero...-

Tienes trabajo que hacer ahora, verdad ? No nos tienes a nosotras, pero hay quienes te necesitan ahora, y no son pocos, asi que... -Le dijo la imagen de Lynn, era extraño que los recuerdos que tenia de ella pudieran hablarle de forma ta clara y consciente, como si su mente hubiera hecho mucho mas que solo recordar. El peliblanco se puso de pie rumbo a la guarida que en ese momento...

Entonces... Alguien logro encontrarlo ? -Preguntó Stella de regreso en el refugio, a lo que Ivan dio una respuesta negativa, pero mas temprano que tarde, eso paso a no ser la mayor preocupación cuando un agudo rugido sin duda alguna de una bestia, se había escuchado a lo lejos desde la guarida, eso era algo para estar alerta, pues la direccion del rugido provenía desde el bosque y se había escuchado con tal claridad...-

Al diablo, no esperare mas tiempo, si tengo que ir sola y en mitad de la noche entonces lo haré, solo dame lo suficiente en balas y sangre para poder durar el viaje y... -Stella noto que la muñeca al lado de Ivan estaba sonriendo, pero no miraba a Stella, miraba al recién llegado albino al refugio el cual al quedar frente a frente con su amiga limpiadora, solo recibió una bofetada bien merecida-

Esto no cambia las cosas, Stella, tendrán que salir de inmediato pese al peligro, pero para eso eh preparado a alguien que los ayudara en el viaje -Lincoln y Stella se miraron no al otro algo curiosos- Desde que llego a HEAVENS y se volvió un limpiador, el chico ah estado en el bosque, como si le gustara mas el mundo rural que las calles urbanizadas, el mismo me dijo una vez que venia de una granja y que le gustaba luchar contra cerdos y cosas asi

-En ese momento, ya en los bosques que eran el camino hacia Byrgenwerth. Cubierto por una capucha y un saco que le llegaba a la altura de los tobillos, lanzando flechas a bestias una tras otra, un limpiador se abría paso hasta llegar al punto de entrada del bosque donde encontraría a los dos otros compañeros que Ivan le había mencionado por mensaje de texto-

Vaya... Sera algo extraño verlos despues de tanto tiempo, espero que HEAVENS no los haya golpeado demasiado fuerte, seria agradable que me recordaran -Expreso el joven peli naranja mientras recogía las flechas usadas de los cadáveres de licantropos, grandes bolas de serpientes y cerdos del tamaño de toros-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A cartman6x61: Gracias por seguir hasta ahora la historia ;D**_

 _ **A J0nas Najera: Bueno, aquí ya eh respondido algunas cosas con respecto a tu review. Lo que activo la mente de Lincoln lo hiso de una forma inmediata, no iba a ser algo gradual, pero ahora debe ver como tratar con todo eso. No se que tan responsable sera Lincoln del accidente desde el punto de vista del lector. En cuanto al resto de personajes... Pues solo queda esperar mientras tanto. Saludos ;D**_

 _ **Y hasta aquí hemos llegado, otra pregunta respondida y esta vez una mas con respecto a los personajes y sin duda cada uno tendrá una impresión diferente de como eh abordado el tema de ese momento en el que Lincoln dejo la casa y el porque. En fin, sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten, compartan y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooooximo capitulo :DDDDDDDDDDDD**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Loud House Fanfics - La Ultima parada**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia en esta historia no me pertenecen. Los Oc asi como la** **historia**_ _ **en si, si es**_ ** _mía_** Cap 9: Sacrificios

-En el mundo exterior, nunca ah sido novedad que los grandes pisoteen a los pequeños, ya sean personas individuales o empresas que se posicionan por sobre los pequeños y esforzados emprendedores que solo intentan salir adelante en su día a día, un acto que podía ser tan voluntario como involuntario, pues la gente de arriba no siempre era consciente del daño que hacia a los de abajo-

-La granja en al cual vivía Liam pronto comenzó a escasear de dinero cuando la ciudad poco a poco comenzó a crecer, despues de todo las industrias podían llegar casi a cualquier lado y Royal Woods no era la excepción-

-Poco a poco el aprecio por otros y las costumbres se perdían en una ola de consumismo agregando el desinterés que ya había en el esfuerzo de las personas que intentaban solo sobrevivir y ganar algo mas para ellos. Las grandes tiendas podían eclipsar a las pequeñas pero mas antiguas, hasta que al final solo los clientes mas fieles que buscaban mas calidad que precios bajos podían quedarse con ellos-

-La granja en al cual vivía Lian era el caso, pues con 4 integrantes, los gastos poco a poco comenzaron a notarse mas de lo que deberían. El peli naranja no podría ir a la universidad debido a que no contaba con el como pagarlo, pese a que tal vez podría conseguir alguna beca deportiva con la practica que ah tenido luchando y tratando con animales, pero las universidades prefieren mas a el americano o el baisball ah poder luchar contra un cerdo o un toro. Solo había una manera al final...-

Es lo mejor, mamá... -El peli naranja, ahora ya un adulto, tenia lo suficiente en una mochila como para sobrevivir 2 semanas donde sea que fuera, el destino final... Bueno, "la ciudad para volver a empezar" tenia ya algo de fama y la entrada era gratis- No es adiós, ademas por algo existen los celulares, no ?

-Su hermana menor abrazaba su rodilla conteniendo lagrimas mientras sus padres veían con tristeza como su hijo dejaba el nido por las razones equivocadas, pues una boca menos que alimentar en la familia era un alivio económico considerable-

-El viaje hacia HEAVENS fue bastante largo, especialmente porque una vez habiendo salido de la ciudad, en un intento para ahorrar el dinero, Liam estuvo pidiendo aventon tras aventon hasta que lo mas cerca que pudo llegar viajando gratis fue a un día entero de distancia caminando. Lo bueno de eso es que al ser un chico de granja, algo como caminar durante un día entero no era lo peor que podría sufrir, mas en la época cuando se fue, durante pleno otoño donde el clima tenia piedad aun con el sol en lo alto-

-La bienvenida a la ciudad, una larga fila de hombres, mujeres, familias con niños en ellas y mascotas, donde todos pasaban a una enfermería donde se les hiso la "Transfusión de bienvenida". La ilusión de los pequeños monstruos que escalaban por su cuerpo, si era o no algo que todos veían por igual, es algo que desconocía en es momento, pues la habitacion en donde Liam estaba, se encontraba llena de otros recién llegados-

_Liam se dispuso a hacer lo que todo el mundo hacia cuando llegaba a HEAVENS... Buscar trabajo, por lo que de inmediato comenzó a buscar algo que pudiera hacer, sin importar que fuera algo tan laborioso como trabajar en alguna construcción o en una tienda de mascotas o incluso hasta paseando perros-

-Pequeños trabajos individuales fue lo que le permitió al peli naranja sobrevivir durante su primer año en HEAVENS, pero un año durante el cual, su teléfono celular que había traído consigo tenia muchas llamadas perdidas y mensajes de alguien con el nombre de "mamá". Quien era ella y que conexión tenia con el, es algo que no tenia claro, pero algo le decía que era importante-

-Con 23 años y ya unos pocos dolares en su bolsillo, solo le quedaba una opción mas, algo de lo que había oído rumores, sobre un trabajo que no requería experiencia, y que podría hacer mucho dinero en una sola noche, pero que tendría que prepararse. Para que tendría que prepararse si en esa ciudad todos se comportaban tan amables y caritativos ?-

-Una entrevista, unas palabras sobre una jaqueca que lo afectaba y sobre números en su teléfono celular que desconocía, eso fue lo que hablo con el hombre viejo que aquella instalación rodeada por crisantemos, o al menos fue lo que mas llamo la atención del mismo-

-Un limpiador. Ivan Gher le hablo sobre como primero tendría que practicar en la guarida antes de bajar por la ciudad y algo de lo que podía aprovecharse era de que al ser un chico rural, su cuerpo y mente estaban algo acostumbrados al trabajo y a lo mas natural, incluso podía decir que tantos edificios victorianos llegaban a intimidarlo un poco, pero la comunión del pueblo aminoraba ese sentimiento, o lo hacia hasta ahora, pues nada aseguraba que volverla cada noche, pero aun mas importante, como podía recordar que vivía en una granja ?-

-2 semanas en la guarida, practicando con una espada que al girar su empuñadura, convertía su hoja curva en dos, formando un arco-

-A la primera noche en los niveles centrales, Liam ya había logrado ganar 80 dolares, acostumbrado ya a tomar una posición segura y a disparar flechas con su arma, lo hacia bien, pero el hedor de la sangre, el humo de los cadáveres quemándose en la calle, y el constante grito de otros limpiadores era algo que le desagradaba mucho, un sentimiento de que preferiría estar rodeado por algo mas vivo que solo edificios y muertos-

Hay otros lugares donde pueda ir de limpieza ? -Pregunto a la maniquí, a falta de que Ivan en aquellos momentos se encontraba durmiendo-

Los niveles centrales de HEAVENS están divididos en distritos, hay alguno que te interese en especifico ? -Liam le hablo sobre sus incomodidades a la muñeca y ella a su ves le hablo del bosque, el camino hacia un lugar de conocimiento casi ya olvidado y peligroso, pero aun usado por muchos. Liam creyó que se sentiría mejor en un bosque por las noches que rodeado de edificio que le producían un extraño sentimiento-

-Fue entonces, durante su primera noche en los bosques, confiado de una mala manera al punto de que en ese momento era perseguido por un enorme cerdo que desprendía sangre y restos de carne y ropa de su boca, que Liam, tomando refugio en una cueva lo bastante pequeña como para que el monstruo entrara, encontró un cadáver, un cuerpo vestido de negro y rojo y con una jaula que adornaba su cabeza, pero algo mas llamaba su atención, un trozo de carne que se retorcía en la cabeza de dicho cadáver-

-Liam se acerco con cuidado, al punto de que estaba lo bastante concentrado como para notar que el cerdo gigante se había ido, entonces fue que a través de su mano, el trozo de carne se adhirió a su cuerpo, causando un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una fuerte convulsión en su cuerpo, despues de eso quedo inconsciente solo 10 segundos que en su mente parecieron horas, horas en las cuales... Un sueño, o un recuerdo, vino a el, mostrando algo olvidado, su familia olvidada, su vida anterior o al menos asi podía decirle-

-Al momento de despertar, Liam comenzó a llorar y saco su celular, marcando el numero de forma desesperada, esperando a que su mamá contestara el telefono. el tono de marcado sonó durante 30 largo segundos hasta que la voz de la mujer se hiso presente-

Diga.. ? -La voz se escucho apagada-

Mamá ! ! -Grito el peli naranja- Lo lamento, lamento no haber llamado ni respondido, pero han pasado muchas cosas en este lugar... Yo realmente lo lamento, ni si quiera se por donde empezar, pero...

Hijo... -Interrumpió la mujer- Esta bien, nosotros aquí entendemos, sabemos que tal vez no fue fácil marcharte por que te preocupabas por nosotros, pero todos estamos bien aquí, y pese a que te hemos extrañado, no hemos pensado mal de ti en ningún momento. Eres parte de la familia, Liam, no has dejado de serlo y no dejaras de serlo

-El sentimiento de felicidad y verguenza se mezclaba provocando tanto lagrimas de alegría como de frustración. Pese a que la mente de Liam se había abierto ahora, algo aun le impedía hablar plenamente sobre las cosas que veían en HEAVENs, pero al menos nada le impedía usar los servicios de transferencia bancaria como para poder enviar algo de dinero a la familia, algo tarde pero sin duda mejor que nunca-

-Liam había terminado de contar su historia a los dos recién llegados que entraron al bosque, el reencuentro estuvo lleno de un largo abrazo y de Stella quien se encontraba algo molesta por que Lincoln si logro recordar a Liam, aunque no era culpa del peliblanco el haber recuperado su memoria tan tarde-

Y has podido enviar algo a tu familia ? -Pregunto Lincoln-

Sep, todas las noches que estoy de limpiador, me aseguro de ganar al menos 200 dolares, cuando Ivan me paga por depósitos cada noche en la que trabajo, a veces subo para poder enviar dinero a mamá y al resto de la familia, tu sabes, la maravilla de las cuentas bancarias y esas cosas. No estamos tan aislados como creerian

-Durante los días en el bosque, el peli naranja podía subir a comprar raciones y cosas necesarias, pero lo que el usaba como guarida en dicho bosque, no estaba demasiado lejos de la ubicación actual. se trataba de una casa construida en un árbol-

Esto no lo construí yo, solo la limpie un poco. Esto ya estaba cuando llegue aquí

No es tan dificil de creer, han habido muchos limpiadores antes que nosotros -Comento Stella-

-Sin embargo, no podían quedarse en ese refugio, puesto que tenían cierta prisa para llegar a Byrgenwerth. Liam conocía el camino hacia esos territorios, pero nunca antes había tenido la necesidad de entrar en ellos-

-Lincoln y Stella pronto se dieron cuenta de que sus armas de fuego eran casi inútiles en el bosque, no por el hecho de no ser mortíferas, si no porque el ruido de un disparo atraería demasiados monstruos, y en el silencio y el sigilo de moverse por un bosque repleto de bestias es que destacaba un arco y flechas que portaba Liam, pero seria al menos 3 horas mas de viaje y la noche aun era joven-

No puedo evitar sentirme algo inútil en este lugar, digo... No es que me moleste una noche tranquila, pero ya me había acostumbrado a las noches de "trabajo" -Dijo Lincoln en voz baja, lo suficiente como para que solo sus dos amigos lo escucharan-

Bueno, tu y yo tomos nuevos en este lugar, Liam esta mas viejo en este bosque, no tendremos mucho que hacer durante bastante -Agrego, Stella-

-Sin embargo había algo que aquejaba la seguridad del peliblanco, el recuerdo constante de Nikolah Paarl y las dos enormes bestias que lo acompañaban, asi como el agudo chirrido que se escucho hasta la guarida antes de partir al bosque, el bosque debía tener muchas mas bestias de las que Liam había logrado matar usando solo una flecha por bestia, y tratándose solo de enormes perros, cerdos y licantropos, cuando no era todo lo que debía haber en ese lugar-

-Fue entonces que Lincoln y Stella tomaron sus armas de combate cercano y Liam convirtió su arco en una espada nuevamente, cuando numerosos hombres, vestidos de cuero roído, armados con hachas, y numerosas serpientes aliento desde su cuello, se lanzaron sobre ellos-

-Los 3 limpiadores unieron sus espaldas, recibiendo los ataques de las bestias y girando en un circulo constante para contra atacar. Stella era quien mas llevaba ventaja gracias al rango de su pico de guerra, golpeando a varias serpientes y disparando con su escopeta recortada, ya que en ese momento el sigilo ya no importaba-

-Del mismo modo, Lincoln, con su nueva garra de bestia, lo mejor que hacia con esa arma era apuñalar y perforar el área del pecho de los hombres cabeza de serpiente, era como atravesar una barra de mantequilla puesta al sol con un cuchillo caliente, casi no haba resistencia que ofrecieran los cuerpos de las bestias-

-Liam solo contaba con su espada en un combate asi de cercano, cambiando a Arco de forma rapida y constante atravesando los pechos de los monstruos con un tiro cargado y rebanando las cabezas de serpiente cuando estas ya estaban demasiado cerca como para disparar-

-La sangre que los cubría no podía distinguirse de la suya propia, pues entre el calor de la batalla la cual no fue del todo rapida debido al numero de bestias, los 3 limpiadores cayeron de rodillas, sus cuerpos les pesaban y su respiración era agitada-

-Las transfusiones de sangre para curar sus heridas fueron inmediatas, pero pese a eso, aun perduraba un fuerte dolor en sus cuerpos. Era algo que el peli naranja sabia por su tiempo en los bosques, como una serpiente en los bosques de HEAVENS no seria también venenosa ?-

Dime que tienes un antídoto entre tus cosas, lo tienes, verdad ?-Pregunto Lincoln. Liam negó con la cabeza-

-Los 3 limpiadores se quejaron por lo bajo con la única solución de inyectarse sangre constantemente, cada vez que su vista comenzaba a nublarse y su equilibrio comenzaba a fallar por el veneno. Dejando tras de si un total de 30 cuerpos despedazados, el trió ahora moribundo continuaba su camino hasta llegar a un terreno abierto y sin arboles-

-En ese lugar solo había una sombra, una sombra vestida de rojo y negro, con una jaula en su cabeza quien aplaudía sarcásticamente-

Vaya... Realmente las serpientes parasitarias cumplieron con su cometido -Dijo la chica de cabello negro y mirada triste y apagada al trió de limpiadores-

Te conozco... Eres Haiku ! ? -Pregunto, el peliblanco-

Ah pasado mucho tiempo... Lincoln, Liam, Stella... Aunque a ti no llegue a conocerte demasiado de niños

Que es lo que haces aquí, acaso tu... -Lincoln la recordaba claramente hora que su mente se había abierto, la recordaba de niños, pero tampoco eran los mas unidos como para saber si algo en su vida estaba lo bastante mal como para haber llegado a HEAVNES-

Porque estas de parte de ese sujeto ! ! ? ? -Pregunto el peliblanco-

No estoy aquí para hablar sobre mi, Lincoln... Estoy aquí por algo mucho mas importante que cualquiera de nosotros, en tu cabeza y en la de Liam hay algo que pertenece a la escuela de Moth'Sis y vengo a llevármelo, por supuesto que eso requerirá de algo de violencia -Declaró entre cerrando sus ojos mostrando cierta hostilidad- Necesitamos tener mas ojos, mas conocimiento, y cuando la barrera entre hombres y bestias se vuelva borrosa, al fin un nacimiento sin corrupción ocurrirá, pero hasta entonces... -Los dos brazos de Haiku brillaban de una forma tenue y la escolar gótica se hallaba en plena forma a diferencia del trió de limpiadores, pero eso no fue lo peor-

No creerán que realmente vendría sola hasta aquí, verdad ? Del mismo modo tal vez crean que Ivan Gher es el único con ojos por HEAVENS.. Mientras que el tiene a sus "mensajeros", nosotros tenemos ojos mucho mas grandes y lucidos que nos muestran los sucesos que deseamos conocer, pero aquello que no tiene ojos, aun puede tener una utilidad para nosotros... -Desde el camino que llevaba hacia Byrgenwerth, se dejaron ver 3 humanoides de piel blanca y vestidos con arrapos verdes, estos tal como dijo Haiku, no tenían ojos en su rostro, ni nariz, ni boca, solo un gran puñado de pequeños tentaculos saliendo de un agujero-

Bien chicos... Que sera entonces ? -Pregunto Stella-

Ella era una buena amiga, o al menos es lo que yo crei, pero ahora... -Dijo Liam-

HAIKU ! ! ! -Le grito Lincoln- Que es lo que sabes de las desapariciones en HEAVENS, los limpiadores veteranos y los niños perdidos. Paarl me aseguro que todo eso era obra suya ! !

Es cierto -Respondió la gótica- Yo se donde están los veteranos, los eh visto con mis ojos, eh visto como la labor de la limpieza y los pecados de ellos mismos han mermado su cordura, ahora atrapados en una pesadilla fisica. Oh, como eh visto tantas cosas, esos niños también pueden ver mucho ahora, tal vez mucho mas que yo, pero aun no puedo abandonar mi cordura y servir a los antiguos por completo, aun debo hacer mucho mas y aun debo ver mucho mas mientras estoy cuerda lo mas que puedo... -Los pequeños brillos en los brazos de Haiku se lanzaron hacia Liam y Lincoln en forma de tentaculos que tomaron forma física, tentaculos de color azul brillante que sujetaron a ambos limpiadores y los azotaron contra el suelo- Ahora, regocijence ante los _Lamentos de Briatos_

-Un total de 3 monstruos capaces de succionar el cerebro se lanzaron contra los dos cazadores, pero se vieron obligados a retroceder al momento que Stella disparo a sus piernas con su escopeta. 3 limpiadores fatigados y envenenados, solo otra noche mas en HEAVENS, mientras que al mismo tiempo, dirigiéndose hacia la guarida de los limpiadores a través de los niveles bajos de HEAVENS...-

La labor de los limpiadores siempre es útil para nosotros, pero llega un punto en el que lo útil pasa a ser un estorbo... -Nicolah Paarl, acompañados de dos grandes y fuertes bestias, y una mas, de un tamaño aun mas grande, una bestia negra que literalmente era un esqueleto gigante con pelaje que se movía al viento, caminando hacia la guarida de los limpiadores en plena noche de limpieza- Cuando un nacimiento afectivo sea llevado y criado bajo nuestro seno, ya no habrá necesidad de mas bestias ni limpiadores, solo habrán ojos... -Dijo caminando y carcajeando-

-Lo único que podía avisar a Ivan Gher de un ataque sorpresa a la guarida, era un joven adulto de cabello rojo que corría a toda prisa por las calles, evitando mordidas de bestias y ataques de ciudadanos infectados a través de los niveles centrales, pero alguien tan viejo como el anciano y maestro de limpiadores que tenia ojos por HEAVENS no podía ser sorprendido asi de fácil, aunque Nicolah contaba con que su ataque no fuera del todo una sorpresa-

Crees que podrás ponerte de pie o prefieres que vaya yo ? -Pregunto, la muñeca-

Esta bien, esta noche ya hemos perdido al menos a 9 limpiadores con este pequeño juego de ese cabeza de jaula...

Solo podrás ponerte de pie una vez mas despues de esto, lo entiendes, verdad ? -Volvió a preguntar, la muñeca- Realmente planeas usar tus piernas en esta situación cuando seria mejor solo enviarme a mi ? -Le dijo con una rostro triste y a al vez decidido-

Vaya... Parece que desde hace 5 años, cada noche te pareces mas a ella. Tal vez tienes razón, tal vez aun no es momento para que apresure ver un nuevo amanecer. Esta bien...

-Anciano maestro y muñeca sirvienta dijeron al mismo tiempo, mientras la segunda aun con su vestimenta, tomaba de entre las cosas de Ivan, una larga hoja curva la cual unió rapidamente a una vara, formando una larga guadaña que empuñaba con sus dos manos, y en su cintura, amarro una escopeta de cañón largo, todo para...-

Esta noche, un maniquí se une a la limpieza...

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A Cartman6x61: Mmmmmm la verdad de Destiny no soy,** **probé**_ **el uno y no me llamo mucho como para ponerle full al juego, supongo que** **mejor** **me quedo con los detalles que me diste de los personajes y los podre adaptar a mi Fic y el entorno que este tiene. saludos**

 _ **A J0nas Nagera: Si, tal vez Lynn si era algo predecible con respecto a su muerte. El porque Leni llego a HEAVENS es algo que obviamente explicare despues... Y si bien el combate sera mas completo en el siguiente capitulo, al menos yo creo que quedara genial. Saludos ;D**_

 _ **A Ficlover93: Mmmmmm pues no te prometo nada con respecto a las muertes, de haber mas, sera de forma que aporten algo a la historia, porque no mato al azar a los personajes que uso en la historia, todo aqui pasara por algo. Saludos ;D**_

 _ **Bien, esto es algo que yo** **debí** **decir desde el primer capitulo, porque se... O al menos creo que muchos de ustedes tal vez creyeron que tenia que ver con cierta cosa esta historia, asi que lo** **diré** **de forma bien clara aunque ya sea tarde para eso. Esta historia NO tiene como base ni NoSuckLuck y BrawlInTheFamily. Lincoln no se fue de casa escapando de una superticion o se problemas familiares por un protocolo al pedo. No degrado las historias que tienen estos** **capítulos** **como base, de hecho sigo muchas, pero ya** **escribí** **una o dos en Wattpad y con eso sera suficiente ya que la serie ah dado muchos mas** **capítulos** **para poder basar historias. Sin mas que decir, espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten, compartan y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el proooooooooximo capitulo :DDDDDDDD**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Loud House Fanfics - La Ultima parada**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia en esta historia no me pertenecen. Los Oc asi como la** **historia**_ _ **en si, si es**_ ** _mía_**

Cap 10: El deseo de un cuerpo vacío

No tiene sentido que estés aquí, Nikolah, tu tampoco puedes subir a los niveles superiores. La maldición afecta a todos los originarios de esta ciudad, incluyéndote a ti -Le dijo la muñeca, esperando que fuera efectiva tal declaración, pero aun asi, las bestias que venían con el, no había demasiada duda sobre que eran bestias que antes fueron humano y esos humanos habían venido del exterior-

No necesito lecciones de historia de una pobre imitación barata como tu, pobre despojo de un intento desesperado del maldito viejo por aferrarse a sus pobres recuerdos -Declaro este con una sonrisa-

Todos estamos obligados a estar atados al pasado gracias a nuestros pecados, pero tu no fuiste participe de ellos, solo generaste y cometiste tu propios pecados y trangresiones contra los grandes antiguos y la sangre -Apuntando su guadaña hacia Nikolah-

Y crees que puedes evitar que mis bestias entren en la guarida y maten al viejo ? No importa que seas una copia de una leyenda, ni si quiera la verdadera mujer a la que representas podría vencer a todas estas bestias -Dijo sin que su sonrisa de borrara de su rostro- Me han comenzado a dar demasiados problemas como para continuar necesitando de ustedes

Tal vez sea cierto, pero es bueno que no viniera solo con un par de armas, aunque la guarida no sea de lo mejor abastecida, aun hay cosas que nos son realmente útiles -Declaro para mostrar a Nikolah, varias botellas amarradas con una cuerda las cuales arrojo con todas sus fuerzas al cielo, el siguiente movimiento fue disparar con su escopeta, cuando una fuerte explosión, posiblemente visible desde mas de un sector del distrito central de HEAVENS en los niveles centrales- Parece que tu tiempo se redujo mucho -Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al mismo tiempo que la de Nikolah se borro, este con un chasquido de su dedo, envió a sus bestias al ataque y el sonido de las garras contra el acero no se hicieron esperar-

-El bosque se hallaba de ruidos casi tan intensos como en el distrito central de HEAVEN, pero los ruidos del bosque provenían de un área en concreto donde los alaridos de dolor, los disparos y el choque de las armas como de los huesos al romperse, llenaba el ambiente y opacaba el sonido del viento y el crujir de los arboles-

-Stella se mantenía luchando con su pico de guerra contra los 3 come cerebros para asegurarse de que Lincoln y Liam lidiaran con Haiku sin mayores interrupciones, la limpiadora creyó que en un do contra uno, ellos podrían tener ventaja. Pese a que apuntar un arma a una persona en su sano juicio no seria facil, Haiku no estaba en su sano juicio, pero aun asi, la escolar gótica estaba dominando el combate contra los dos limpiadores aun cuando esta no tenia armas-

-De las manos de Haiku, se formaban azulados tentaculos que brillaban de forma tenue, algo que la misma menciono como "Los lamentos de Briatos", sin duda parte del conocimiento adquirido, y solo con eso, algo totalmente nuevo a los ojos de los otros dos limpiadores es que Haiku estaba dominándolos a ambo con azotes y latigazos de dichos tentáculo-

Parece que no importa cuanta destreza en armas tengan ustedes, son inútiles ante el poder del conocimiento -Declaro la escolar gótica, pero el hecho que ni ella ni Lincoln ni Liam querían admitir, es que los limpiadores se estaban conteniendo realmente, no porque ella fuera un humano que podía razonar aun, si no porque los recuerdos de la chica gótica que conocieron en aquel baile escolar aun estaban presentes, asi como especialmente en Lincoln, el recuerdo de una de la mejores amiga de una de sus hermanas, pero Haiku no se equivocaba del todo en su declaración, pues el poder de ese "Conocimiento" era realmente dificil de comprender, algo dificil de comprender y era fácil de temer, algo con lo cual difícilmente por instinto sabrías como responder-

-Liam disparo 3 flechas consecutivas, una que fue evadida por la gótica y las otras dos fueron bloqueadas por los tentaculos, pero ese momento de distracción fue algo que Lincoln aprovecho para disparar 4 veces a Haiku y lanzarse con su garra de bestia contra la escolar-

-Los disparo habían fallado pero la garra atravesó los tentáculo del brazo derecho de la gótica, pero esta no parecía reaccionar, como si no estuviera sintiendo dolor alguno. El peliblanco comenzó a forcejear para intentar cortar los tentaculos, pero estos también ejercían la fuerza necesaria como para que no fueran cortados-

Haiku, esto es una locura ! -Exclamo Lincoln frente a la gótica, mientras que Liam preparaba otro disparo, pero con el peliblanco en medio, apuntar era dificil-

No, Lincoln, una locura es creer que se puede vivir feliz sobre los cuerpos y la desgracia de otro, las personas haya arriba hicieron su elección de vida, cometieron errores o fueron demasiado ingenuos, pero las personas de HEAVENS no hicieron nada para merecer esta maldición

Y por eso raptan niños y se llevaron a los mejores limpiadores dejando que los nuevos se vuelvan locos ! ?

LINCOLN, ATRÁS ! ! ! -Grito Liam, entonces el peliblanco retrocedió, sacando su garra de bestia de los tentaculos y Liam disparo otra flecha mas, apuntando a las aberturas de la jaula de la gótica, dicha flecha que paso por entre las rendijas de la jaula de la escolar, pero saliendo por otra logrando solo rasgar su mejilla derecha-

Los limpiadores son responsables de esta maldición, ellos están mejor muertos si no fuera porque el numero de bestias debe controlarse, pero Lincoln...-Comenzando a reír contenida- Te faltaron muchas verdades por descubrir, yo en tu lugar me plantearía si estoy haciendo lo correcto buscando a personas que jamas encontraras ni si quiera muertos -Le respondió a Lincoln- Y los niños... Bueno, que son unos pocos sacrificios con tal de tocar el cosmos con las manos ? No puedes juzgar lo que hacemos hasta que lo veas con tus propios ojos, pero no llegaras a vivir para eso !

-Haiku unió sus manos y las levanto sobre su cabeza entonces una luz intensa emano de sus palmas, era como ver una estrella en sus manos la cual se fragmento en ases de luz del tamaño de pelotas de tenis las cuales estaban dirigidas a los dos limpiadores varones. Era como una llamada obligatoria que respondía el mas haya, una llamada de la sangre y el conocimiento manifestándose en una visión de poder que los golpeo como explosivos de luz que no los dejaron con solo unas pocas quemaduras y dolencias-

-Lincoln y Liam tomaron sus transfusiones, pero ese ultimo golpe no solo los había lastimado, también había roto mas de una transfusión de los limpiadores, si algo como lo anterior volvía a darles con todo, entonces tal vez no podrían volver a levantarse-

-Stella apenas si se estaba levantando contra los come cerebros, luego de poder volarle la cabeza a uno con su escopeta, aun le quedaban otros dos, de los cuales, uno estaba cojeando producto de un agujero en su piernas hecho con el pico de guerra, pero el que quedaba en perfecto estado, no daba tregua a la limpiadora, golpeando frenéticamente con sus puños desnudos a la chica con una fuerza que demostraba ser superior a la de un hombre común-

-Cada golpe, especialmente los que llegaban en u rostro, podía sentir como su cerebro se sacudía en su interior con los impactos y como sentía que podía devolver todo su contenido estomacal con los golpes en dicha área, pero a Stella aun le quedaban varias transfusiones, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de su conciencia despues de la paliza que estaba recibiendo-

-En un momento de reacción, la limpiadora ataca con su pido de guerra, queriendo atravesar la cabeza del come cerebros atacante, pero este sostiene el arma evitando el filo de la misma. Stella ejercía fuerza con las dos manos, pero no era suficiente. El come cerebros extendió los tentaculos de su cabeza para cumplir con el propósito que ejercía su nombre de modo literal, pero la limpiadora giro la empuñadura de su arma, convirtiéndola en una espada corta y apuñalando al objetivo, atravesando su cabeza con el filo-

-Tal vez un giro favorecedor en los acontecimiento, el come cerebros herido que quedaba vivo aun, se lanzo contra Stella, pero esta en un rápido movimiento impulsado por la adrenalina que ya había inhibido sus sensaciones de dolor, volvió su espada nuevamente a su pico de guerra y como un bate de baisball, de un solo golpe le arranco la cabeza al monstruo restante y aunque no tenia la intención, la cabeza del monstruo impacto con fuerza a Haiku. Stella rió un poco por lo bajo antes de caer al suelo-

-Ese momento en el que los ojos de Haiku se cerraron por el impacto y el imprevisto, fue el momento previo al cual Haiku deseo dejar sus ojos cerrados, pues Lincoln apunto a sus piernas con su pistola dando dos impactos certeros, pero Liam estaba lo bastante cansado como para no poder apuntar bien-

-No había sido intencional, pero su flecha traspaso la jaula y rasgo el ojo de la escolar gótica, provocando no solo algo de culpa en el peli naranja, pero en la gótica se provoco un grito de dolor y rabia, quejándose por su ojo pero aun mas extraño, no de una forma normal-

Me privas de mi vista, me privas de mi conocimiento ! ! -Dijo la escolar apuntando al peli naranja mientras sujetaba su ojo y la sangre pasaba a través de su mano y lo bastante iracunda como para no notar el creciente dolor en sus piernas, pues de no ser por Lincoln y Stella, Liam hubiera fallado aquel flechazo- Ustedes son solo pobres esclavos en una tarea inútil, nosotros intentamos descubrir los secretos de la enfermedad, pero aun asi ... Pero aun asi... SUS CERRADAS MENTES SIN OJOS NO ENTIENDEN QUE TODO ESTO ES NECESARIO, LOS NIÑOS SACRIFICADOS, LOS LIMPIADORES CALLADOS, TODO ES NECESARIO, USTEDES SOLO ESTÁN AQUÍ PARA CARGAR CON LOS DESASTRES Y QUE NOSOTROS PODAMOS CONTINUAR ! ! !

-Las palabras que los 3 limpiadores recibieron fue como un interruptor que se activo haciéndolos sentir una rabia claramente peligrosa, pues en las palabras de la escolar, los limpiadores no eran mas que ganado que trabajaba sin saber el porque y moría de forma inútil-

-Stella no lo pensó dos veces y aun con su cuerpo sintiendo ya todo el dolor que había recibido por la pelea contra los come cerebros, se lanzo contra la gótica, pues no solo había sido un insulto para ella y sus amigos, también a sus amigas ya muertas desde hace un tiempo, asi como Lincon y Liam que habían visto ya morir a otros con sus propios ojos sin sabes mas que el hecho de que lo hacían para poder sobrevivir-

La chica convirtió nuevamente su arma en una espada y la arrojo con fuerza, seguido de dos disparos de su escopeta, pues era todo lo que le quedaba antes de volver a caer. Haiku solo salto en retroceso para evadir la espada y los disparos, pero su atención en Stella y su visión reducida la dejaron a merced del peliblanco quien ya estaba lo bastante cerca como para realizar un corte con la debida fuerza como para herirla de gravedad

La sangre no se hiso esperar y esta mancho el piso en una gruesa linea que se extendió por pocos metros, pero la escolar no estaba acabada aun, pues con Licoln tan cerca, no fue dificil del todo hacer crecer nuevamente sus tentaculos y sujetar al peliblanco, azotandolo contra el piso-

-Liam iba a lanzar otra flecha, pero al ver sus herramientas, se congelo al ver que no le quedaban, lo único que le quedaba erra arrojar su espada con todas sus fuerzas. Pero si bien la espada había sido lanzada con la fuera suficiente como para cortar unos cuantos dedos, el hecho es que debido al agotamiento, la trayectoria solo corto de forma profunda una de las piernas de Haiku a la altura del muslo, algo que por supuesto no quedo sin respuesta de la escolar, azotando a Lincoln con Liam una y otra vez y luego prosiguiendo con Stella las suficientes veces como para cerciorarse de que no se levantarían-

-Todas las transfusiones que los limpiadores aun tenían ahora estaban rotas al igual que muchos de sus huesos, Haiku había dibujado una sonrisa en su rostro antes de caer inconsciente, pues ya no tenia fuerzas para nada mas. El resonar de una campana se encargo de sacar a la escolar gótica del lugar de los hechos con las manos vacías, algo de lo cual sentiría solo frustración al despertar, pero los limpiadores aun conscientes sentían la frustración ahora, mientras sus ojos se cerraban y Lincoln solo alcanzo a ver a una persona vestida de ropajes blancos cargando un bastón y lo que parecía ser una lampara de aceite-

-Pocos minutos antes del fin de esa pelea a muerte, en las escaleras de los niveles centrales que conducían a la guarida, donde se realizaba el propio combate entre la muñeca contra Nikolah y sus bestias las cuales si bien habían sido reducidas, aun estaba vivas, tanto los grandulones de Hank y Hawk como la bestia oscura quienes se hallaban inmóviles por orden de su maestro-

-Hasta la llegada de los cazadores que vieron la señal de fuego, la muñeca ya había logrado cortar un brazo a los gorilas y las extremidades inferiores a la bestia oscura, incluso Nikolah carecía de una de sus manos aunque su expresión no era una de dolor, aun era una expresión totalmente segura, puesto que todo ese daño que la muñeca logro hacer, lo hiso a costa de un brazo y sus dos piernas, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo estaba agrietado-

Los limpiadores no son ganado, Nicolah -Le dijo al enemigo con una voz agotada- Todos quienes han tomado este trabajo... Todos perdieron cosas importantes, pero quienes perdieron mas incluso al punto de olvidarse casi a si mismo son quienes la ah tenido peor, porque el miedo a lo desconocido... Tal como podía ser el marcar a un numero extraño por el celular, o hablar con una mujer que asegura ser una hermana... El miedo es lo que diferencia a los hombres de las bestias, sin importar cuanto lucharan contra el, el miedo siempre esta presente en muchos, y el miedo genera el rechazo... Pero cuando este se supera es cuando muestran todo su potencial -Hablando con su voz tan expresivamente característica pero con un dejo de agotamiento-

De que estas hablando ? -Pregunto, Paarl-

Algo que Ivan y yo hemos esperado mucho tiempo... Finalmente hay quienes son capaces de poner fin al sueño, poner fin a la pesadilla... -Después de esas palabras., Nikolah se retiro, pues tenia las de perder, si bien su intención era reducir el numero de limpiadores y mantenerlos a raya matando a Ivan, no esperaba que tantos acudieran en ayuda del maniquí. El escolar y sus bestias se retiraron al momento de que saco de su ropa una pequeña campana y la hiso sonar-

-Habia llegado a una sala, algo similar a un salón de clases de aspecto universitario, mucho otros llegaron como el, incluso Haiku quien había caído inconsciente desde hace poco, vio a su alrededor, algunos otros escolares a su servicio no regresaron con la campana, eso solo quería decir que algunos ya habían muerto-

No importa lo que diga una simple imitación, su trabajo no era noble antes y menos lo sera ahora solo por una causa diferente... -Dijo con una leve frustración-

-Mientras que en otro lugar, un edificio de 4 pisos con un pequeño puente que daba a un enorme lago que reflejaba en totalidad la luz de la luna, los limpiadores heridos estaban sobre camillas, mientras que una persona se acercaba a ellos portando ahora un escalpelo y unas pinzas-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A Cartman6x16: Los personajes que me pediste saldrán dentro de los próximos capítulos, ya tengo todo preparado al menos en mi mente para su aparicion , desarrollo y conclusión. Saludos :D**_

 _ **A J0nas Najera: La de Haiku sera una de las ultimas historias en contarse, y la de Leni tampoco sera pronto, ya que los planes que tengo para ellas, o los momentos mas bien en el cual tengo planeado revelar sus historias son para mas adelante. Ahora con respecto a una llamada.. Pues como dijo el maniquí, lo desconocido provoca miedo y el miedo provoca rechazo, pero ni si quiera HEAVENS es lo bastante aislada como para quedar atrapada en el tiempo, el estilo victoriano es solo la ropa y la arquitectura del lugar y algunas armas, despues de todo, sin miedo en sus corazones, los hombres no se diferencian de las bestias. Saludos ;D**_

 _ **Y hasta aquí despues de un buen tiempo es que vuelvo a actualizar, realmente tener play4 y cuenta plus es algo que juega en contra para esto y... Bueno, la verdad es que ideas para esto al menos no me faltan, es solo cosa de que me distraigo con las consolas, pero no por eso me olvido de ustedes. Ahora sin mas que decir, espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten, comparta y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el proooooooooximo capitulo :DDDDDDDDD**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Loud House Fanfics - La Ultima parada**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia en esta historia no me pertenecen. Los Oc asi como la** **historia**_ _ **en si, si es**_ ** _mía  
_**

Cap 11: Sonrisas de condenados

-Rayos de luz cálidos apenas si tocaban sus ojos, pero la sensación y la poca iluminación que si lo alcanzaban era suficiente como para despertarlo y darse cuenta del dolor que tenia en diversas partes de su cuerpo, fue entonces que recordó a Stella y a Liam

-Lincoln estaba sobre una camilla, era algo curioso, recordaba la transfusión de bienvenida a HEAVENS pues el lugar era bastante similar, solo que en lugar de metales y baldosas de cerámica, el lugar era casi totalmente de madera y ladrillos-

-El peliblanco examino a su alrededor y noto que su compañero y su compañera no estaban presentes, solo quedaba el en aquella sala la cual destacaba por diversos tipos de muestras en frascos y grandes cantidades de sangre en bolsas y en botellas-

-Lincoln salio de la habitacion encontrándose con una biblioteca no muy extensa, incluso había rastros de que el lugar había sido saqueado, pero hace ya bastante tiempo, sin embargo, la biblioteca o lo poco que quedaba de ella estaba tan rigurosamente organizada por secciones que hasta un niño podría encontrar lo que buscaba hay, claro, siempre y cuando el niño buscara temas sobre los usos de la sangre, instrumentos creados con sangre, manifestaciones del conocimiento y por supuesto, las diversas teorías e historias de HEAVENS-

-El lugar no parecía ser hostil, despues de todo alguien había tratado sus heridas y sin duda también a sus compañeros, pero aun mas que eso, se sintió atraído hacia ciertos tipos de libros y no tomo mucho entre hojeo rápido el encontrar algo que le pareció bastante familiar, el conocimiento-

- _"La sangre puede otorgar conocimiento, el conocimiento puede manifestarse e distintas formas, el conocimiento es poder, el poder puede tomar distintas formas, se necesita de ojos para apreciar todas las formas, si te vuelves loco sin conocimiento entonces eres una bestia, si te vuelves loco gracias al conocimiento entonces te has vuelto sabio"_ El libro detallaba algunas formas horrendas de monstruos con numerosas cantidades de ojos, a lo que, por interpretar lo que decía el libro, esos monstruos seria realmente sabios y en su sabiduría podían compartir la manifestación de su poder, pues los seres mas sabios no son hostiles, son gentiles y responderían siempre que se les llame"-

-Lincoln se sentía tan asqueado como intrigado, muchas frases lo hacían pensar de distinta manera-

 _"-La comunión de la sangre...Plegarias al cosmos...La noche sin fin... Cuando el elevado haya perdido su vida, la luna roja caerá y lo que diferencia a hombres de bestias ya no existirá... Presencia Lunar...Presencia invisible...Kos, o como algunos la llaman, Kosm..."-_

Parece que te diviertes, eh ? -Dijo una voz a espaldas de Lincoln, quien mantenía una prudente distancia de 3 metros del peliblanco. Lincoln volteo a ver a la persona y se trataba de un hombre castaño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una sonrisa que a Lincoln le pareció familiar- Ven, tus amigos están abajo-

-Lincoln no lo noto, se encontraba e un segundo piso, al salir, guiado por el hombre, se encontró con que el edificio en cuestión tenia algo que solo tenia el lugar que buscaban, fue bastante evidente al ver el mirador y el lago el cual ahora con el sol, este reflejaba los rayos del mismo casi por completo-

Así que esto es Byrgenwerth... -Lincoln vio mas detenidamente al hombre que aun le sonreía y entonces comenzó a unir los cabos hasta que la solución vino, pues solo había conocido a pocas personas que podían mantener una sonrisa ta grande- Eres Bumper Yates Jr ! ?

-Porque un viejo vecino y conocido estaba en HEAVENS como un escolar de una institución ya claramente bastante vieja ? Porque parecía que esa sonrisa no era de felicidad o por el simple hecho de estar aunque sea un poco contento ?-

-El caso de Bumber Jr fue algo un poco mas especial que los del resto de los conocidos ya limpiadores, porque los otros tenían otras opciones, pero en su desesperación, no vieron que podían hacer algo mas que ir a una ciudad a empezar de 0. Bumper se vio obligado a empezar de 0-

-La familia Yates tenia los suficientes medios como para poder realizar buenos viajes de vacaciones, por lo esforzados y adoctrinados que resultaban los hijos de aquel matrimonio, los premios en efectivo no se hacían esperar, pero pese a ese talento y esfuerzo, un rostro sonriente no podía mantenerse siempre, pronto las sonrisas fueron reemplazadas por muecas y rostros cansados que solo en presencia de sus padres volvían a ser sonrisas, no porque se les hubiera adoctrinado a sonreír... O tal vez un poco, pero al final del día eran solo chicos, chicos que apenas si sabían como divertirse y darse gustos-

-Las cosas no cambiaron mucho despues de que sus hermanas mayores Beatrix y Belle dejaron la casa, pues tan pronto como ambas cumplieron 18 años, fue que iniciaron carreras en universidades de prestigio, aunque el que una decidiera optar por una carrera informática y otra una sobre música tal vez no era lo que sus padres hubiera querido-

-El único que aun no decidía hacer despues era su hermano menor, Beau, aunque claro el al menos como su hermano mayor, no quería poner presión en el, para eso ya sus padres hacían mas que suficiente, y si era honesto consigo mismo Bumper Jr tampoco tenia una idea clara con respecto a su futuro, solo sentía que quería descansar un poco su rostro u su mente-

Oye, hijo, con tu padre estamos pensando en tomar una vacaciones, llamar a las chicas en caso de que puedan venir, hay algún lugar al cual te gustaría ir ? -Esas palabras vinieron de su madre, no recordaba la circunstancia en la cual le pregunto aquello, pero si le sorprendió, y también lo hiso un poco feliz de que le preguntaran su opinión en algo-

-A Bumper Jr le bastaba con ir a un lugar en el cual descansar, pues en ultimo año de preparatoria y con su graduación e ingreso a universidad próximos, despues podría olvidarse de siquiera poder tener tiempo para si mismo mas haya de ir al baño-

-Paso solo una semana y la primera alerta que debió sentir en ese momento fue que despertó a las 11 de la mañana, era demasiado tarde y nadie se había molestado en despertarlo, lo cual no le pareció algo malo, puesto que a su lado en la cama había una nota de sus padres diciendo que fueron con el menor de os hermanos Yates a buscar a Beatrix y a Belle a la estación de autobuses-

-Un día solo en casa no sonaba mal, podría solo usar pijama y poder comer lo que quisiera, ya que no recordaba muchas ocasiones en las que pudiera comer algo a su antojo, incluso eso le parecía ahora un dolor de cabeza que hasta bocadillos especiales tenia que comer, no recordaba si quiera acaso había comido antes una rebanada de pastel o una hamburguesa rebosante de aceite letal-

-Pero Bumper Jr comenzó a preocuparse de verdad cuando llego la noche, porque no había recibido una llamada de sus padres en todo el día y cuando el intentaba llamarlos, tampoco respondían-

-El joven Yates espero hasta la tarde del día siguiente para poder ir con la policía y poder realizar el pedido de buscar a sus padres y a sus hermanas y hermano, pero la noticia que le dio el departamento de policía lo hiso arrepentirse de haber tenido aquel día de goce personal-

5 personas con el apellido Yates fueron confirmados como victimas fatales en un atentado que ocurrió a bordo de un autobús, al parecer un demente subió con un artefacto explosivo y lo detono llevándose a todos los pasajeros del autobús con el -El oficial siguió explicando los sucesos y dio sus condolencias al joven, pero este ya no escuchaba nada, simplemente estaba en blanco, lo único que pasaba por su mente era la instantánea sensación de las lagrimas en su rostro-

-Con ya casi 18 años, el ahora tendría que valerse por si mismo, pero el golpe emocional de lo ocurrido fue lo bastante grande como para que Bumper Jr estuviera sin comer durante 2 días enteros-

-Algún familiar lejano o pariente cercano como un abuelo o un tío ? Absolutamente nada. Algún amigo que pudiera acogerlo ? Su modo de vida no le había dejado tener amigos-

-Ese mismo día, aun había tiempo para ir en búsqueda de algo de ayuda, acudió al banco y puso su caso presente en servicio al cliente, para ver si podría acceder a la cuenta de su familia, pues personas como sus padres si que eran preocupados de tener ahorros, pero al no haber algún tipo de testamento o algo que le permitiera optar por aquel apoyo, Bumper Jr se encontraba con las manos casi vacías, solamente tenia unos cuantos dolares en su poder-

-Legítimamente no le quedaba nada, o si tenia opciones a su vista, no podía verlas, pues aun no podía ver mas haya de lo que causo en el la muerte de toda su familia, lo único que ocupaba algo de su mente eran os sonidos del televisor mientras no hacia mas que eso, escucharlo para que hubiera algo de sonido en la casa, cuando...-

"Sientes que necesitas una nueva vida ? Hay algo que te aqueje y quieres olvidarlo por completo ? No busques la salida fácil, busca la salida que sea mejor. Ven a HEAVENS y comienza de nuevo, si tienes el deseo de vivir, entonces ven a la ciudad que sera tu "Ultima Parada" y crea con tu propias manos, tu propia felicidad"

Ya veo... -Le dijo, Lincoln- Así que perdiste a todos y... Realmente lo lamento

Yo también, todos los días lo lamento y todos los días creo que fue un error venir aquí y poner mi vida en juego matando monstruos

También tomaste el trabajo de limpiador ? -Pregunto mientras apretaba sus puños- También te dijeron que podrías vivir feliz siempre que hicieras tu trabajo y que solo unos pocos duraban por lo duro de este ?

-Algo que Lincoln tardo en notar es que pese a las palabras de Bumper, en sus expresiones oscilaban entre una sonrisa y un rostro serio. En sus palabras no se denotaba tristeza y en otras circunstancias, Lincoln preguntaría que tanto paso el en HEAVENS, pero pedirle a alguien que le contara sus experiencias como trabajo de limpiador... Pedirle a alguien que le contara como cada noche podía sentir la muerte sujetar su cuello con fuerza...-

Y que es lo que pasara ahora ? -Pregunto, el peliblanco- Que es lo que debemos hacer ?

Primero debemos esperar a que llegue la noche, entonces todo se revelara, pero debes saber, Lincoln Loud... Cuando terminemos, las cosas tendrán que empeorar mucho antes de poder mejorar tan solo un poco -Lo que paso despues, el peliblanco asi como Liam y Stella aunque no estaban presentes, pudieron escuchar como el escolar de Byrgenwerth comenzó a reír contenido para pasar a sonoras carcajadas durante unos pocos segundos-

-Bumper Yates Jr... Se había cansado de sonreír tanto, durante sus últimos años fuera de HEAVENS, este se sentía feliz al no sonreír y mantener un rostro y un comportamiento perfecto, ese comportamiento no volvió jamas, pero ahora en su rostro, la sonrisa que tenia era una que tal vez no podría volver a borrar, porque sus ojos... Su conocimiento y lo que podía ver con el... No podía hacer mas que sonreír-

-Pasaban las horas y el sol se ocultaba y mientras que el escolar de Byrgenwerth no dijo ni una sola palabra mas durante horas, en otro lado, con sus heridas ya tratadas de una forma rapida, Haiku estaba intentando reprimir su ira , sentada en el suelo, intentaba pensar en otra cosa, pero el dolor en su ojo persisita y le recordaba que apenas si salio con vida de aquella batalla-

 _Vaya, asi que la consentida de Nikolah llega de esta forma... Bueno, es lo menos que te mereces, al menos apenas llegaste arrastrándote por la campana, me costo creer que el personalmente te dio los implementos para curarte a medias_

Pues es lo único que el conocimiento no puede hacer por nosotros, ese factor de curación que tienen los limpiadores, aun los mas dementes como tu y tus compañeras -Entonces la escolar gótica se puso de pie- No, ustedes ya son bestias, solo que son bestias con un propósito, "PuppetScream", aunque al menos tu eres una bestia mas lista, despues de todo el poder hablar a mi mente es algo impresionante

 _Si no fuera por esas endemoniadas jaulas en sus cabezas, todos ustedes estarían muertos sin duda_ -Le respondió con un rostro inexpresivo y una mirada casi vacía- _Y la verdad, torturar monstruos que no sienten miedo y no saben procesar el dolor, no es divertido_

Pues tal vez esta sea tu noche de suerte, parece que llegaran unas visitas aquí -Algo extraño pasaba en el cielo en ese momento, la luna normalmente brillando de blanco en lo alto, esta vez era roja, algo que nadie paso por algo- Esto es lo que el maestro Nikolah esperaba, el momento en que la linea entre hombres y bestias se borraría, asi que mejor cuida de tus colegas, porque si solo se dejan llevar por sus instintos, no serán diferentes de las cosas que han estado despedazando cada noche por 5 años

-"PuppetScream". Una mujer de edad ya claramente avanzada y color de cabello marrón semi claro con un mechón verde. vestía ropa hecha de piel de animal, pero no cualquier animal, su vestimenta estaba hecha de piel de licantropo, tanto sus pantalones como un abrigo, mientras que su calzado destacaba por lo grueso como si fuera de militar-

-La mujer mayor se retiro del lugar. Haiku se encontraba acompañada en ese momento por otros miembros de la escuela de Moth'Sis, pero no eran demasiados, pues la jaula en sus cabezas no era lo bastante fuerte como para resistir las influencias de lo que podría causar el conocimiento en algunos casos-

-PuppetScream llego hasta una plaza donde la luz de la luna parecía manchar con sangre todo a la vista, en el área se escuchaban los gruñidos y el sonido del metal. A lo lejos por 3 caminos diferentes podían verse llegar a otras 3 mujeres diferentes y todas vestían igual a la mujer mayor-

-La primera destacaba por su cabello azul y ojos purpura, esta parecía tener algunos rasguños menores, pero nada serio, su rostro se veía triste pues el aspecto de lobos en las bestias era bastante frecuente, asi que buscaba que sus presas tuvieran otras formas. Llevaba en su cintura un rifle de francotirador, con una mira de considerable aumento, pero el diseño del rifle era de clásico material de madera- Es triste que no haya niños aquí, pero me reconforta un poco saber que los escolares matan a muchos en lugar de que les espere una vida de sufrimiento

-La segunda tenia una sonrisa de oreja oreja mientras masticaba lo que parecía ser un dedo humano. Cabello blanco y ojos verdes aguamarinas, llevaba de arma algo un tanto burdo, una bola de acero unidas aun bastón, pero dicha unión estaba potenciada por el uso de descargas eléctricas de esa arma- Es gracioso, algunas de estas cosas se atrincheraron en un edificio pequeño. Claro, entrar y sacarlos no fue dificil, lo dificil fue encontrar algo de comer

-La tercera, de cabello negro y ojos naranja, gruñía tal y como una bestia, como si se sintiera decepcionada o frustrada. Acompañada por un enorme cuervo el cual tenia restos de carne en su pico que hacían resaltar unos brillantes ojos amarillos. La mujer en cuestión era la que estaba mayormente armada, pues llevaba en su espalda una gran vara la cual estaba unida a una extraña forma circular dentada, y en su mano derecha llevaba de forma bastante literal, un cañón. No decía nada, solo gruñía tal como una bestia-

 _Parece que esta noche sera algo movida, y la verdad es que ya era hora_ -Decía, PuppetScream en la mente de sus compañeras- _Nosotras fuera de estos enormes muros, fuera de esta ultima parada, somos monstruos, pero aquí, hay monstruos un peores, como ese infeliz de Nikolah Paarl. Hemos estado esperando una oportunidad para matarlo, porque quiero saber si ese demente aun puede sentir dolor, o ver si yo puedo hacerlo gritar del mismo. Si esta noche, esta "Luna Roja" cambia algo, entonces usaremos eso como sea, matamos a los miembros de la escuela de Moth'Sis y luego podremos subir a divertirnos aun mas..._ -Dejando salir una tétrica y casi minúscula sonrisa que combinaba con sus ojos apagados- _5 Años de monotonía ya terminaran..._

-Todo tendría un gran cambio esa noche, tan pronto lo que se escondía en el lago de Byrgenwerth perdiera la vida, la luna roja que iluminaba el distrito de Yahar'Gul pasaría a iluminar todo HEAVENS-

 ** _Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:_**

 ** _A Cartman6x61: Pues espero te haya gustado la introducción de tus personajes que... Bueno, no serán un foco central de la historia si te soy honesto, pero si tendrán sus momentos y cualquier cabo suelto que tengan respecto de la historia sera algo que atare sin duda alguna. Saludos :D_**

 ** _A J0nas Najera: Pues no es la de Leni ni la de Haiku y ni esta completa del todo porque no es momento, pero ya hay una nueva vista al pasado de otro personaje XD, las de ambas chicas serán en un buen rato, pues lo que pasara con ellas ya es algo que tengo planeado. Saludos :D_**

 ** _Y bueno, eso ah sido todo por este capitulo, explicando un poco de que va todo el tema de la sangre y el conocimiento porque no quiero que lleguen con idea de nada hasta el final, tal vez aun no soy del todo claro, pero al menos pueden hacerse sus propias ideas de que es que y como es que funciona XD. Sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutafdo el capitulo, comenten, compartan y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooooximo capitulo :DDDDDDDDD_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Loud House Fanfics - La Ultima parada**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia en esta historia no me pertenecen. Los Oc asi como la** **historia**_ _ **en si, si es**_ ** _mía_**

Cap 12: La araña frívola

-La cultura dentro de HEAVENS desde antes que aquellos grandes muros cubrieran la ciudad y antes de que el trafico de personas fuera lo que abasteciera a miles de ciudadanos gracias a un puñado de enfermos mentales y dementes se ah mantenido. Su historia en especial nunca ah sido algo que ocultar entre ellos y mucho menos sus creencias y en las grandes deidades en las que creen-

-Los llamados "Grandes" no tenían una forma descrita por ningún tipo de humano conocido, debido a que ninguno podía comprender la totalidad de la verdadera forma de estos, solo podían ver lo que sus mentes podían asimilar en su forma. un grande podía presentarse como un niño común y corriente o como una abominación de carne y purulante de sangre-

-El poder de la sangre, el poder de la sangre de HEAVENS, la misma que usaban los limpiadores para curar sus heridas... Bumper Jr compartía lo que sabia con Lincoln, Liam y Stella, antes de proceder a someterlos a un modo un poco mas directo y brutal de que su mente se abriera al conocimiento que necesitaban para la próxima labor, ya que si sabían un poco mas antes de eso, el shock seria menor-

-Los textos en Byrgenwerth dicen que en la antigüedad, la sangre de HEAVENS era una cura para enfermedades y plagas, algo que podía usarse para cualquier tipo de persona, pues la sangre no discriminaba, esta amaba a todos por igual, impartida por una mujer de nombre "Lumen Carryl", pero como es que esta mujer consiguió la sangre que podía curar todo ?-

-El primer grande de la cultura en HEAVENS, Oedon, un ser que se presento ante Carryl solo como una voz, nada mas que una voz que susurraba cosas confusas y evasivas, pero que despues de 3 años de escuchar aquella voz, fue que Carryl comenzó a comprenderla debido a que poco a poco aquella voz también comenzó a enloquecerla-

-Oedon, la presencia sin forma, un antiguo el cual tenia una necesidad por tener hijos, pero el único problema era que al no tener forma, solo podía preñar a las mujeres en las noches de luna roja, pues lo que separaba al humano de todo lo demás se debilitaba en esas noches. Oedon ademas necesitaba mujeres con su sangre, que compartieran su sangre para que pudieran tener a sus hijos, pero al ser solo una voz confusa, este no podía procrear del modo convencional-

-Con el paso del tiempo, Carryl fue usando los conocimientos que el grande le otorgo para poder crear un vinculo entre los habitantes de HEAVENS y Oedon, fue entonces que el primer y mas usado símbolo fue la "Comunión" y de esa forma la esencia de Oedon entraría en comunión con la sangre de Carryl y los pobladores, logrando curar diversas enfermedades y aliviando numerosos males mentales llevando incluso al olvido de los mismos, pero al alto precio de que las mujeres que recibieran aquel tipo de tratamiento, serian potenciales objetivos para llevar al hijo del grande-

-Y asi, cada vez que la presencia de Oedon bajara a la tierra con el augurio de la luna de sangre, entonces unas cuantas mujeres recibirían el regalo deOedon, pero las mujeres que daban a luz a aquellas monstruosidades simplemente acababan rompiéndose por el impacto y la locura hasta que eventualmente morían junto a sus retoños-

Y que tiene que ver todo eso con lo que haremos ahora ? -Pregunto, Stella-

Hace unos cuantos años, un miembro de Byrgenwerth fue tocado por la gracia de un grande y como consecuencia, su vida actúa como un contenedor que evita que haya otra luna roja, y si el muere, entonces volverá la luna roja y Oedon, el problema es que no todos pueden verla cuando esta llega, pero despues de esto, la luna roja se mantendrá en lo alto de una forma tan fuerte que incluso los que viven en los niveles altos de HEAVENS podrán verla

Parece que ni entre monstruos se quieren en este lugar, eh ? -Comento, Liam-

-Los muchachos aun no entendían del todo, el tema de porque Bumper les decía todo eso como si se tratara de una clase de historia tétrica mientras mantenía esa sonrisa que ya llegaba a dar algo de miedo-

De acuerdo, intente hacer esto de una forma mas fácil para ustedes porque... Bueno, esto podría abrumar a cualquiera, pero lo haremos de la forma mas rapida pero no sera mas fácil -Después de 5 minutos de ausencia, Bumper regreso con 3 jeringas, y en presencia de los limpiadores, se extrajo 200cc de sangre por jeringa, un poco mas de medio litro perdido en unos pocos segundos- De acuerdo, inyectense eso y sabrán porque quise explicar esto de la forma tediosa

-Y asi, los 3 limpiadores tomaron los viales de sangre y realizaron la transfusión, al cabo de solo unos pocos segundos podían sentir el crujir de su cuerpo y fuertes dolores de cabeza, sus mitradas se volvieron erráticas y al mismo tiempo que vacías, los gritos solo eran superados por la espuma que salia de sus bocas hasta que finalmente acabaron inconscientes-

-Durante aquellas horas en las cuales los 3 limpiadores estaban despiertos, uno de los pocos aliados que les quedaba iba en camino a ver a una persona ya bastante conocida en los niveles centrales de HEAVENS. El pelirrojo cojeaba lo mas rápido que podía, pues la noche estaba cerca y el sabia que pronto todo se iría aun mas al diablo de lo que ya se había ido-

-Chandler llego a la iglesia y pidió hablar con la cleriga, por supuesto que despues de pasar un buen tiempo en ese lugar de mala muerte, huyendo, robando y estacando para sobrevivir como un simple humano que no sucumbió a la enfermedad, sabia quien era la cleriga y la relación que tenia ella con Lincoln, aunque claro, ella nunca lo había visto a el ni si quiera en sus días de niñes, por lo que fue mejor que mantuviera esa historia en secreto-

Buenas tardes, o tal vez noches, creo que pronto sera de noche, no ? -Pregunto, Leni- Que te trae por aquí ?

Esperaba que pudiera facilitarme algunas cosas, debo ir a... -Decía, intentando no tambalearse demasiado, pero incapaz de mantenerse en pie, Leni acabo atrapando al pelirrojo entre sus brazos, quien se notaba sumamente cansado-

Espero que me digas la verdad, que es lo que quieres ? -Ella lo sabia, sabia que el hombre frente a el no era un limpiador ni mucho menos un habitante de HEAVENS, podía sentirlo en su sangre, y sabia bien que ese joven no veía la misma luna que ella podía ver y que seguro muy pocas personas podían ver, tan roja y tan cerca...-

En OLD HEAVENS... Debo ir a OLD HEAVENS...

-OLD HEAVENS, un distrito por demás abandonado, uno en el cual los limpiadores no eran bienvenidos y cualquier ser cuerdo apenas aceptado. Aunque para Chandler fue fácil pasar desapercibido entre las bestias que habitaban aquel distrito derruido y quemado hasta sus cimientos, la verdad es que no pasaba un día en el que no tuviera que empalar con su arma a al menos una bestia, cosa que lo dejaba exhausto-

-Leni sabia como era aquel distrito, no solo en los libros que dicen como es que la enfermedad primero llego a ese lugar y en un intento por contenerla, miembros de la iglesia y de Byrgenwerth decidieron quemar todo el distrito en un desesperado intento por salvarse, si no que ella misma fue una vez, pensó que tal vez podría ayudar, aunque fuera con su sangre a aquellas pobres criaturas, pero al bajar y llegar a aquel distrito, solo fue recibida por gruñidos y rugidos que eran claramente una señal de que no era bienvenida-

No suelo decir esto mucho pero, es una terrible idea, pronto anochecerá y tu no eres un limpiador, lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte aquí esta noche y... -Siendo interrumpida por otras palabras del pelirrojo-

La noche no terminara esta vez ! -Dijo un poco alterado- Esto apesta... Hubiera preferido quedarme en cualquier otro agujero, pero aquí... Se que merezco esto, no puedo negarlo, pero cualquier condena ahora me parecería genial

Que quieres decir con que la noche no terminara ? -Pregunto, Leni-

-A diario, Chandler no tenia muchos motivos para salir de OLD HEAVENS. A diario robaba lo que necesitaba para comer de las personas que se refugiaban de las noches de limpieza dejando todo lo demás tirado en medio de la calle, y despues de unos años fue que aprendió como moverse mejor entre las bestias que habitaban el distrito bajo al punto de que podría venderse muy bien como uno de esos programas de supervivencia al extremo. Pero hace una noche, las cosas tuvieron un giro realmente aterrador, pues las bestias que el intentaba evitar lo mas posible, eran cazadas por un grupo de mujeres vestidas en cuero y unos cuantos hombres que llevaban enormes jaulas en sus cabezas, el los recordaba muy bien desde su llegada, aquellos llamados "escolares"-

-Algunas mujeres se reían mientras se bañaban en los restos cortados y aplastados de algunas bestias que no querían luchar, solo querían escapar y vivir en su condena, temerosos y afligidos, mientras que otros de los hombres mencionaban algo sobre una luna roja, una noche sin fin y la gracia de los grandes o lo que sea que eso significara. Chandler llego a sentirse un poco culpable, desde que el vivía en aquel distrito bajo, nunca vio que las bestias de ese lugar subieran para crear estragos, si se mataban entre ellas a veces, tal como lo hacían los humanos a veces, pero no iban a devorar personas en los niveles centrales, pero aun mas, Chandler sabia que aquellas mujeres no eran limpiadoras ni por asomo-

-A lo lejos, oculto por muros y sombras, solo podía ver como los escolares recogían los cadáveres y los apilaban en un solo lugar, mientras que las mujeres hablaban acerca de lo emocionadas que estaban, fue hasta que repentinamente un brazo apareció a espaldas de Chandler y lo sujeto con fuerza con la intención de romperle el cuello-

Vaya, vine buscando cobre y encontré oro en este lugar -Chandler no alcanzo a mirar su cara, pero por el rabillo del ojo si alcanzo a distinguir un cabello blanco y a juzgar por la voz, se trataba de una mujer la cual no tardo en propinar una fuerte mordida en el cuello del pelirrojo. Tenia que pensar rápido pues no tardaría en arrancar un pedazo de su cuello, pero tenia sus manos libres y su empaladora lista-

-Un simple golpe a la pared con el impulso de su arma empujo a ambos 3 metros a través de una pared, la sorpresa de aquel suceso y la fuerza del empuje forzaron a la agresora a soltar a su presa, permitiendole a Chandler correr con todas sus fuerzas, pero momentos despues pudo sentir como algo perforaba su pierna en cuestión de instantes, sin duda alguna había sido una bala, pero no había tiempo de detenerse por la herida. Chandler siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas y la adrenalina hacia su trabajo evitando el dolor en su mente hasta llegar a los niveles centrales-

Entonces eso te paso... Y la anterior cleriga te curaba de esta misma forma ? -Decía Leni mientras que con uso de agua, unos paños y unas pinzas delgadas, esta intentaba extraer la bala de la pierna del pelirrojo-

Mas o menos. Se que no pueden tratarme con sangre como a cualquier otra persona

Tu eres como cualquier otra persona, alguien que necesita ayuda -Le dijo con una sonrisa- No importa si es con mi sangre o de otra forma mas tradicional, voy a ayudar a quien lo necesite, curando sus heridas, dándoles un techo, y también algo mejor que vestir, porque creo que tu no lavas tu ropa hace ya mucho tiempo, verdad ?

-Leni estaba sonriendole a Chandler, pero en su interior, estaba sumamente preocupada, pues en su conocimiento, ella sabia que es lo que podría ocurrir y sabia que los limpiadores y su hermanito estarían involucrados. La araña... Aquel cuerpo que guardaba los secretos de la luna, aquel cuerpo que por la gracia de la presencia lunar, ahora prevenía que Oedon dejara su bendición en mas mujeres inocentes, pero aun asi ella podía verla, podía ver claramente la luna roja-

-Finalmente la noche había llegado y los limpiadores despertaron de su sueño, siendo recibidos por Bumper Jr quien los esperaba en el mirador que daba directamente al enorme lago, junto a el se hallaba un anciano en una silla mecedora el cual usaba un atuendo bastante similar al de un papa. sus ojos eran cubiertos por unos extraños lentes de color dorado que no parecían ´permitirle ver, lo único descubierto era su boca que solo emitía alaridos menores y pequeñas exclamaciones-

Quien es el viejo, y porque se ve tan acabado ? -Pregunto, Liam-

Este "Anciano acabado" es William Helm, el erudito en jefe de Byrgenwerth... O al menos lo era

Este es el anciano mas listo que hay en este lugar ? -Pregunto Stella- Lo siento, Bumper, pero se ve algo...

Lo se -Respondió con algo de pesar pero sin que flaqueara su sonrisa- Tengo algunos años aquí y cuando lo conocí al menos podía decir un simple "Hola" ahora no puede decir nada, porque todo lo que hay en cabeza ahora es conocimiento, y si hubiera estado en condiciones, podría haber evitado que Nikolah Paarl acabara con este lugar

Hace cuanto que paso todo eso en todo caso ? -Pregunto Lincoln- Se qe Paarl lleva en esto mas tiempo del que todos hemos estado en HEAVENS, verdad ?

No lo se. Byrgenwerth existe desde hace tiempo y todo parece indicar que el asunto de recibir prisioneros de todos lados fue algo que ellos iniciaron, pero no se exactamente cuando es que Paarl dio vuelta este lugar y fundo su escuela de Moth'Sis o lo que sea en quien sabe donde, cuando yo llegue este lugar solo tenia al maestro William y a un escolar llamado Rom -Explico el escolar sonriente- Bueno, deberían poder entenderlo todo, despues de todo, parece que no se han dado cuenta

Cuenta de que ? -Pregunto, Stella-

Miren a su alrededor, chicos, y espero puedan mantener la compostura -Los 3 limpiadores hicieron caso y a su alrededor solo podían divisar monstruosidades a lo lejos, pero no eran bestias, eran criaturas de múltiples ojos, los ojos que significaba el conocimiento, el entendimiento, todos miraban hacia el lago, y entre ellos...-

QUE RAYOS ES ESO ! ! ! ? ? ? -El grito de Liam alerto a todos menos a Bumper Jr. Sobre las cabezas de todos, solo podían ver una enorme monstruosidad, la cual constaba de 8 brazos y cada una de las manos en ellos con 7 dedos, unas piernas cortas en comparación a aquellos brazos que eran incluso mas grandes que el cuerpo total de la criatura, un torso delgado en proporción a una cabeza grande, ovalada, ligeramente peluda y abundante en fluidos y ojos-

Ese es Amygdala, la "presencia colectiva" y uno de los grandes de HEAVENS -Respondió, Bumber Jr. Liam tomo rápido su espada y la convirtió en su arco, era clara su intención cuando apunto a la enorme y atemorisante presencia que se posaba sobre ellos, pero en un rápido movimiento, el escolar sonriente puso su bastón en el cuello del peli naranja, demostrándole que tenia filo y deteniéndolo en el acto- Sera mejor que no hagas ninguna estupidez como esta ya que no queremos que un grande tenga razones para matarnos a todos -Le dijo sin que flaqueara su sonrisa-

Le dijiste "Presencia colectiva", eso significa que... ? -Estaba preguntando Stella, Bumper Jr solo asintió con la cabeza. Stella dedujo que Amygdala en cuestión, debido a su titulo, tendría numerosos cuerpos, tal ves decenas de ellos y todos compartiendo una sola mente, eso significaría que si atacaban a uno de los cuerpos, los otros podría tratar de matarlos a ellos-

-La labor de este grande no era clara, incluso para Bumper Jr, pero si era seguro que no intervendría en su próxima labor, pues debían saltar al lago para poder forzar el próximo cambio-

-Lincoln recordó las palabras de su sonriente compañero, que las cosas empeorarían mucho despues de esto antes de poder mejorar tan solo un poco-

-Lincoln, Liam y Stella saltaron al lago, pero Bumper Jr se quedo de pie frente al maestro William quien parecía esforzarse mucho solo por decir una palabra-

Bu...Bu...Po...Por...

Esta bien, usted no necesita palabras para decir las cosas, la verdad no se cuanto tiempo tiene aquí, cuanto tiempo ah estado contemplando el lago y la luna, pero creo que ya es su momento de descansar, no lo cree ? -El anciano lo entendía, no podía responderle, no con palabras, pero si dejo ver una sonrisa débil en su rostro y Bumper, pese a no flaquear en la suya, si dejo caer una pequeña lagrima- Siento como la luz que me guía se aleja poco a poco...

-El joven escolar extrajo 1 litro de sangre del viejo en un total de 5 frascos, tomo un arma de fuego y esparció el resto del precioso liquido rojo y brillante por el mirador con una sola bala en la cabeza del viejo, algo que podría ser considerado un favor, el lo sabia, pese a que no dejaba de sonreír, no significa que la idea le gustara en primer lugar, pero ahora la máxima mente de Byrgenwerth finalmente estaba descansando. Bumper solo vio por ultima vez el rostro del maestro, la bala había hecho volar los lentes que traía solo para revelar unas cuencas vacías que aun asi podían ver mas haya de lo que cualquier hubiera podido dentro de esos muros, dentro de aquella locura-

-El joven escolar dio un salto al lago y se reunió con los limpiadores, estos estaban quietos, mirando fijamente a una criatura de numerosas y cortas patas, un abultado abdomen que supuraba fluidos y una cabeza con una considerable cantidad de ojos-

Ese es el escolar que impide que vuelva la luna roja ? -Pregunto, Lincoln-

Así es, es es Rom -Bumper conocía su nombre, un hombre tocado por un grande para prevenir un cambio, y se veía tan triste, tan sufrido, pero a la vez tan frívolo-

-Unas enormes garras y un revolver, una espada corta y una escopeta corta, un arco y flechas. Los 3 limpiadores desenfundaron sus armas aun sabiendo que la criatura frente a ellos, aquella araña frívola, no era peligrosa, pero no podían dudar, pues no había otra forma de seguir adelante y esto los llevaría un paso mas cerca de la maldición de la sangre. Bumper Jr tomo su bastón y con un giro en el mango, este se segmento como si fuera un látigo dentado, y en su mano izquierda, un rociador con una llama en la punta a modo de lanza llamas, listo para volver a cumplir con el trabajo de un limpiador, pero ahora por una causa mayor-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A cartman6x61: Pues ahora por capitulo, una de tus personajes o todas tendrán al menos una aparicion ya que vienen bastante bien a la historia. Saludos ;D**_

 _ **A J0nas Najera: Y esa es solo la mitad de la historia, falta ver el tiempo que paso en HEAVENS hasta ahora, pero claro que eso es para otro capitulo, de momento espero hayas disfrutado este. Saludos ;D**_

 _ **Y hasta aquí llegamos, espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo. Comenten, compartan, sigan la historia y ya se viene un nuevo capitulo estreno de la serie que espero este bueno XD. Sin mas que decir, nos vemos en el prooooooooooximo capitulo :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**The Loud House Fanfics - La Ultima parada**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia en esta historia no me pertenecen. Los Oc asi como la** **historia**_ _ **en si, si es**_ ** _mía_**

Cap 13: El descenso de la luna roja

-El grupo de limpiadores se lanzo contra la araña frívola, pera de por si parecía incapaz de defenderse hasta que el grupo vio como de su cuerpo brotaban pequeños pedazos de carne que rapidamente se convertían en arañas del tamaño de un perro korgie-

-Por su puesto que un cuerpo tan grande como el que tenia Rom, no podría defenderse por si mismo, pese a que la araña no había mostrado todos sus trucos, pero su lucidez, su conocimiento y su nueva forma le permitía mas que solo compartir su saber. Teniendo ahora el entendimiento de un grande, pero sujeto a la locura, Rom de forma instintiva podía dar vida a arañas mas pequeñas que el para que lucharan-

-Un total de 20 arañas, de las cuales 5 fueron consumidas por llamas gracias a Bumper Jr. Los otros 3 limpiadores saltaban sobre las arañas mientras que las mismas intentaban cortarlos con sus largas patas, asi hasta llegar a Rom, pero sus hijos seguían a los limpiadores para defender a su creador, solo instinto es lo que tenían esas arañas pequeñas, no eran diferentes a bestias, pero acaso su labor de proteger a Rom las hacia algo mas nobles ?-

-Stella y Liam mantuvieron a raya a las otras 15 arañas. La chica con su espada convertida en un pico de guerra, usando la distancia que este mismo le otorgaba para jugar a lo seguro, mientras que Liam disparaba a los abdomens de las grandes criaturas al notar que los golpes a las mismas solo rebotaban en sus cabezas, Y Bumper Jr por ultimo, cortaba a las arañas con su bastón segmentado como si se tratara de un carnicero trabajando, pues los amdomens de las criaturas era blando-

-Lincoln enterró la garra de bestia en el abdomen de Rom y este dejo salir un pequeño alarido antes de moverse frenéticamente y golpear a Lincoln con su cuerpo, un golpe lo bastante fuerte como para hacerlo retroceder un metro-

-A medida que mas se movía, mas carne salia de su cuerpo y mas arañas se formaban, seria algo interminable, pero aun mas, ahora Rom jugaría su segunda carta, pues al levantarse sobre sus patas traseras, este miro hacia arriba y una luz se formo sobre su cabeza, una luz que dio paso a lo que todos recordaron como aquella forma de conocimiento que Uso Haiku anteriormente, aquella luz que se dispersaba y atacaba como si se tratara de estrellas, pero esto fue un nivel muy diferente. Las estrellas de Rom casi parecían meteoritos del tamaño de una persona adulta promedio-

-Los meteoritos no explotaban de una forma espectacular, solo impactaban en la superficie y luego desaparecían como si de neblina se tratara, pero el daño que hacían era muy real, pues muchas de las arañas que seguían apareciendo, sucumbían ante el impacto de los meteoritos de Rom-

Nos enfrentamos a una legión de insectos y a una lluvia de meteoros, Alguien tiene una mala idea ! ? -Pregunto, Stella-

A mi no me mires, yo criaba puercos, gallinas y vacas, no insectos gigantes ! ! -Le respondió, Liam, disparando dos flechas certeras al abdomen de Rom solo para recibir a cambio un largo corte en uno de sus brazos por una de las arañas-

Debemos acabar con Rom, solo entonces sus hijos caerán, como en las películas donde aparecía Dracula, lo mataban y el resto de los vampiros morían ! ! -Grito, Bumper Jr mientras seguía rociando en fuego a las arañas hasta que su arma se quedo vacía de combustible. Pero sin perder su sonrisa...- Oh, genial...

-Los limpiadores continuamente recibían fuertes rasguños y cabezazos los cuales podían fracturar sus huesos, sus transfusiones los ayudaban a seguir de pie, pero mientras Rom siguiera dando nacimiento a mas, la limpieza no se acabaría nunca-

-El único que podía acercarse, o mas bien dar golpes certeros, era Liam y sus flechas, pues el resto del equipo tendría que acercarse para poder dar un golpe letal, y las armas de fuego de Lincoln y Stella no tenían libertad de apuntar un buen tiro con tantas arañas atacándolos continuamente-

Debe haber una forma... -Lincoln estaba pensando, dos arañas venían por su espalda dispuestas a matarlo, pero sus cortes nunca llegaron, pues al momento que Liam disparo 3 flechas a Rom, la mayoría de las arañas comenzaron a perseguirlo, algo que nadie paso por alto-

-Liam corría a toda velocidad escapando de un total de 30 de 40 arañas que había en ese momento, la limpiadora menos asediada era Stella, quien corrió hacia Rom y dio un golpe profundo con su pico de guerra, seguido de un escopetazo a quema ropa-

-34 Arañas ahora perseguían a Stella, Rom ahora estaba a merced de los limpiadores. La araña frívola retrocedía con claro temor, sin nada mas que hacer que dar lentos golpes con su abdomen, que si buen eran peligrosos por el peso de este, solo eran efectivos si lograban impactar, mientras que los meteoritos solo podían dirigirse a un limpiador a la vez, de un total de 4 a los que enfrentaba-

-Al final había un total de 60 arañas vivas persiguiendo solo a uno de los limpiadores, las arañas tal vez eran letales, pero no eran mas veloces que una persona corriendo a toda velocidad. Rom estaba retrocediendo con sus pequeñas patas, sus ojos mostraban un claro intento de suplica, y en el fondo ellos lo sabían, era solo un hombre que no había hecho nada para merecer morir, bien podría haber vivido de esa forma hasta el fin de sus días. No era como una bestia peligrosa y que mataría para poder comer, no haría daño a nadie, pero aun asi tenia que morir, y dentro de su sabiduría... O dentro de su locura, Rom ya no entendía el porque-

-Luego de un largo proceso, Rom ya estaba derramando sus fluidos internos, se tambaleaba al caminar, su boca mostraba una respiración agitada y sus ojos eran suplicantes, pero aun asi una luz sobre su cabeza mostraba un ultimo intento de defenderse. Las arañas mas pequeñas seguían a Liam en ese momento, ,mientras que la luz sobre Rom se disipo y tal como las lluvias de meteoros, este los hiso brotar del suelo como una erupcion, en diferentes sitios en el piso-

-Aquel brote de luces de forma solida golpeo a Bumper Jr y a Stella, arrojándolos unos cuantos metros a la distancia, solo quedaban unas cuantas transfusiones, pero Lincoln aun seguía de pie y ya estaba posicionado al lado de Rom, quien ya se veía demasiado agotado como para moverse. El peliblanco con un corto pero fuerte grito, enterró su garra de bestia a un costado de la araña frívola. No hubo resistencia en su carne ni si quiera cuando aquella estocada paso a ser un corte profundo que regó la sangre pálida del objetivo por le blanco y húmedo suelo-

-La araña frívola cayo en silencio y su cuerpo quedo inmóvil hasta que este rapidamente comenzó a consumirse, parecía que todo había terminado, pero eran conscientes de que solo había comenzado algo mas. La luna sobre ellos, tan clara, y tan blanca ahora se había vuelto roja, el llanto de un bebe comenzó a resonar en el lugar y a eso se le sumo el llanto de una mujer. Un destello segó a todos los limpiadores en ese momento y al abrir sus ojos, ya no estaban en el lago-

-Sus ojos tardaron en adaptarse, pero despues de 30 segundos, pudieron ver que estaban en alguno de los distritos de HEAVENS, pero no en cualquiera. Bumper Jr lo reconoció al instante por las señales de cadáveres en constante estado de incineración, el hedor de la sangre y la enorme influencia del conocimiento en ese lugar, se encontraban en el distrito de Yahar'Gul-

Tenemos que irnos de aquí, ahora ! -Expreso, Bumper Jr, con un claro tono de urgencia en su voz, pero para entonces, ya era tarde, pues 5 sombras ya se habían presentado al cuarteto de limpiadores recién llegados-

 _Lo siento, pero nadie va a ninguna parte, solo legaron aquí a morir_ -Dijo una voz, una voz de mujer que parecía ser de edad notoria, lo curioso es que aquella mujer no hablaba, su voz se escuchaba en la mente de los limpiadores- _Mucho gusto a todos, soy PuppetScream -Declaro la mujer- Me gustaría ofrecerles una muerte rapida, ero temo que mis compañeras tienen otras ideas_

Eres muy mala, les mientes, tu eres quien mas va a torturarlos, no es verdad ? -Pregunto una chica joven al lado de la mujer de edad madura, destacando por llevar un fusil de francotirador- SorrwSnipper, es un placer -Con un tono melancólico-

No se si ella tenga tiempo para alguna tortura mental, pero si puede... Bueno, eso le daría un mejor sabor a mi comida -Declaro una tercera mujer, de cabello blanco, algo a lo cual Lincoln solo rodó los ojos. La mujer sostenía en una de sus manos una bola de acero la cual parecía emitir electricidad- Pero no hay razón para no ser civilizados, asi que les preguntare... Prefieren que los cocine a fuego lento o los achicharre rápido ? O y, LaughMadness para ustedes, por cierto... Donde esta Wrath Heaven ?

\- 3 mujeres con un aspecto peligroso, pero que al mismo tiempo se veían como limpiadoras, aunque bastaba con ver sus intenciones en las palabras que soltaban solo para entender que no eran limpiadoras realmente, solo servían a Nicolah Paarl y a su escuela. Parecía que ante tales declaraciones, no tendrían oportunidad de sorprenderlos, pero como una bestia furiosa, una cuarta mujer apareció sobre ellos, cayendo sobre una enorme sierra circular unida a un bastón, la mujer gruñía y gritaba y la primera persona como objetivo de esta fue Liam-

-Los 4 limpiadores fueron forzados a separarse. La mujer de la sierra circular perseguía a Liam, la que llevaba el fusil perseguía a Stella, la peliblanca perseguía a Bumper, y PuppetScream por ultimo se quedo con Lincoln-

-Los 4 limpiadores en Yahar'Gul, un terrible escenario, uno en el cual las personas que podían ayudar no debían quedarse quietas. Desde la iglesia en el distrito central de HEAVENS, la cleriga iba acompañada de un hombre pelirrojo, bajando por las escaleras ya habiendo cruzado por OLD HEAVENS mientras que las bestias ni si quiera se acercaban a ellos, algo por lo cual Chandler se sorprendía bastante. Por otro lado, desde el refugio de los cazadores...-

Estas seguro de esto, Ivan ? Entiendo que quieras usar esta oportunidad, pero tal vez puedan salir de esto por su cuenta -Dijo, el maniquí-

No puedo arriesgarme en esto, Lincoln y Liam tienen en sus cerebros los restos de los hijos de los grandes, los cordones umbilicales no pueden caer en manos de Nicolah de ninguna manera, y también Bumper. Nos ira muy mal si acaban muertos, asi que esto es todo lo que puedo hacer, y no puedo enviarte a ti otra vez -Le respondió-

Entonces permiteme ir contigo, Ivan. En un distrito por completo gobernado por la escuela de Moth'Sis, ni si quiera tu puedes ir solo , no importa que fuiste tu en el pasado, ahora no puedes hacer las cosas como antes -Le respondió el maniquí, pero con cierto tono y expresión molesta en el rostro-

Te repare a ti, no es verdad ? -La muñeca desvió la mirada ante eso- Te necesito aquí, si yo no estoy entonces eres tu quien se hace cargo de este lugar y soy consciente de que una vez me ponga de pie no podre volver a salir de aquí cuando regrese -Dijo, con una sonrisa algo triste-

-Ivan Gher tomo su arma de filo y su arma de fuego, su guadaña y su escopeta de cañón largo y varios implementos mas. Esta vez no se estaba apresurando por un nuevo amanecer, se estaba apresurando por el final de la noche, pues la luna roja bañaba todo y pronto se escucharían los lamentos y los gritos por todo HEAVENS-

 _Pedimos a todos los habitantes de HEVENS que por favor conserven la calma, por lo que pasamos se trata de un fenómeno astrologico, les aseguramos que no tienen nada que temer, no olviden que han venido aquí a ser felices, no a temer. Recuerden porque están en HEAVENS_

-Aquella voz femenina que se escuchaba en los altavoces de los niveles altos de la ciudad era algo irritante, pero especialmente porque era claro que los escolares al servicio de Nicolah sabían lo que pasaría, como si hubieran dado por sentado que la luna roja caería. Ivan sabia el porque de la luna roja en este momento y en las repercusiones que podría tener. Todas esas caras felices en los niveles altos, desaparecerían en aquella noche que seria la mas larga en la vida de todos-

Estas listo, Ivan ? -Pregunto, la maniquí, dándole en sus manos una campana-

Si, lo estoy, esta noche, Ivan Gher se une a la limpieza -Y con esas ultimas palabras y el resonar de la campana, Ivan desapareció entre neblina-

-El cuarteto de limpiadores estaba casi contra las cuerdas contra el grupo de mujeres guerreras, mientras que Liam solo podía evadir la fuerza bruta de Wrath Heaven, este intentaba dar un tiro certero o una abertura, pues la sierra circulas cortaba los ladrillos de las construcciones contra las que chocaba con gran facilidad, y un golpe directo de eso seria letal sin duda, y aun mas, a combate cercano, Liam era superado por mucho-

-Stella estaba oculta detrás de varias ´paredes derruidas, pero que estaban firmes debido a que eran de ladrillo, por lo que una bala no podría atravezarlos, sin embargo, ya llevaba 10 minutos oculta y al momento que asomo una de sus piernas ta solo un poco para ir en busca de su perseguidora, una bala atravezo su muslo, obligandola a seguir oculta, 30 segundos despues, otro disparo en la misma pierna derecha la hiso comenzar a moverse, pues se enfrentaba a la francotiradora, Sorrow Snipper-

-Bumper echaba lago de humo de su cuerpo mientras corría tambaleándose ligeramente, de entre las sobras, Laugh Madness lo perseguía sin si quiera emitir un ruido en sus pasos, sin dejarse ver y sin emanar ni un poco de sus intenciones asesinas, y cada vez que el escolar se detenía un poco para esperar el ataque de su agresora o si lograba divisarla, de manera sorpresiva, la mujer rapidamente lo golpeaba al mismo tiempo que le daba con un fuerte choque eléctrico solo para volver a ocultarse entre risas sádicas-

-Tal vez la única contienda que iba realmente desigual en todo sentido era la de Lincoln y Puppet Scream, pues pese a que los poderes mentales de la mencionada parecían afectar al albino, el conocimiento del mismo gracias al resto de grande en su cerebro evitaba que este sucumbiera-

 _Crees que estar a medio camino a la locura te salvara ?_ -Pregunto esta-

Pues no parece que puedas hacer explotar mi cabeza -Dijo con una sonrisa confiada, pero su dolor era evidente- Así que, que mas podrías hacer ademas de... -Vio como la mujer mayor cambio su semblante de uno casi inexpresivo a uno mas molesto, mostrando que estaba usando mas de su poder, por lo que no paso mucho antes de que Lincoln cayera de rodillas mientras sujetaba su cabeza-

 _Sabes, siempre me eh considerado lista, pero este "Conocimiento" que usan ustedes si que es algo nuevo, nunca pensé que podría volver a hablar aunque fuera con mi mente, y henos aquí..._ -La mujer puso su pie en la cabeza de Lincoln y piso con fuerza, ya que este apenas se podía mover

No...No puedo morir aquí... Leni... -Decía en voz baja-

-Puppet Scream levanto una vez mas su pie para pisar con fuerza, ya sea que lo dejara inconsciente o lo matara, realmente no importaba, claro que si vivía, podría torturarlo mucho mas mientras esperaba el momento para despues matar a Paarl, pero cuando se dispuso a dar el pisotón, alguien toco gentilmente su hombro, vio una sonrisa deslumbrante en aquel agujero y la propietaria de esta dijo...-

Aléjate de mi hermano -El golpe fue limpio y sonoro en la mejilla de la mujer mayor, y lo bastante fuerte como para arrojarla al suelo. Lincoln vio a la cleriga de HEAVENS frente a el, pero ahora también veía a su hermana mayor. Estaba feliz y al mismo tiempo estaba triste, pero también lo bastante sorprendido como para ni si quiera notar que la había llamado "Hermana" en voz alta, y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de ambos, solo para darse cuenta que no era el momento apropiado para aquel encuentro-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A J0nas Najera: Pues de Bumper aun quedan un par de cosas, su historia entre ellas despues de entrar en los muros, lo mismo con Haiku y con Leni, cuya primera mitad de su historia veras en el** **próximo**_ **capitulo. Saludos :D**

 _ **A RCurrent: Pues si, la verdad es que si me he** **entusiasmado**_ **con esto considerando que uso mu titulo de juego favorito. Gracias y Saludos ;D**

 _ **A Carman6x61: Espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo y la verdad es que tus personajes han encajado genial ;D**_

 ** _Pues hasta aquí ah llegado el capitulo de hoy, uno con mas accion que otra cosa pero sin dejar de avanzar pese a ellos, y aquí ah ocurrido el primer gran cambio dentro de la historia, cuyos efectos se verán en próximos capítulos, pero en otros 2 capítulosocurrirá el segundo gran cambio, lo cual llevara a profundizar la trama, ademas a quienes tengan interés por la primera parte de la historia de Leni, eso lo contare en el próximo capitulo, ahora sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten, compartan y sigan la historia, y nos veremos en el prooooooooooooximo capitulo :DDDDDDDDDD_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**The Loud House Fanfics - La Ultima parada**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia en esta historia no me pertenecen. Los Oc asi como la** **historia**_ _ **en si, si es**_ ** _mía_**

Cap 14: Un paso hacia las fauces

-La familia Loud había pasado por uno de sus peores momentos, intentando estar unidos como fuera despues de la perdida de dos de sus miembros, o tres mas bien, despues de todo, despues de la muerte de Lynn y Lola, Lincoln no tardo mucho en desaparecer-

-Nadie lo culpaba, nadie lo recriminaba y nadie le guardaba algún rencor por lo ocurrido, pero el que ellos sintieran eso no simplificaba las cosas, no aminoraría la carga de Lincoln de seguro sentía, no cambiaría nada que ellos lo entendieran a su manera, pero al final el único que no lo entendió, fue el mismo Lincoln-

-Lana era una de las mas deprimidas, su gemela, su compañera de cuarto, entre muchas potras cosas. Luego de eso le seguía Lucy, quien de no ser por su adicción a la mortalidad, tal vez si estaría peor que Lana, pero al final, la tristeza era algo que todos compartían y no había nada que hacer al respecto excepto dejar que el tiempo sanara todas las heridas, pensar en que aun si tenían entre la familia que aun quedaba presente, por quienes estaban aun en casa y por quienes se habían marchado a hacer una vida, pero aun contando con ellos-

-Leni tenia una vida forjada, tenia una forma de subsistir en una empresa que confeccionaba ropa en grandes cantidades, solo que las personas que trabajaban ahí no tenían mucha imaginación para nuevos productos, en eso es que Leni destacaba para poder innovar y lo logro impulsando su carrera como modista, pero su aguja, su mente, su talento y sus ánimos de seguir adelante se detuvieron el día en que supo que dos de sus hermanitas habían muerto y su único hermano había escapado porque sentía culpa de si mismo-

-Leni fue la ultima en enterarse y la ultima en llegar a la casa Loud, cuando fue el funeral, toda la familia... Bueno, casi toda la familia estaba reunida, pero la persona que faltaba, brillaba por su ausencia, entonce fue que sintieron algo de resentimiento por el peli blanco, pero como culparlo ? Acaso eran una familia tan mala para el ? acaso era algo malo el siempre exhibir sus logros frente a Lincoln ? No había nada de malo en que el tomara su vida con calma, pero con el tiempo, una persona puede auto presionarse al punto de deprimirse tal y como a el le ocurrió. Cuando el funeral ya había terminado...-

Leni... Hija, crees que fue una mala madre ? -Preguntaba Rita a su hija, con ojos rojos y cansados-

Claro que no, mamá, tu fuiste la mejor madre -Le respondió-

Sabes... Siempre alenté a Lincoln a ser mejor, a esforzarse por las cosas que le gustaban, pero... Bueno, el a veces se encontraba con cosas que no quería hacer, como todos -Rita rió un poco por lo bajo recordando momentos como cuando ayudo a su hijo a construir una escalera de madera- Pero yo... Yo no tengo muchos recuerdos de si alguna vez asistimos a algo que fuera importante para el o si alguna vez o si el nos dijo algo y nosotros no lo recordábamos, le habíamos dado tanto a nuestra Lynn y a nuestra Lola que... -entonces las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo y Leni se acerco a abrazar a su madre, compartiendo su pena y rompiéndose con ella-

Podríamos haber hecho mas por el, mas por tus hermanas también, podríamos haber tratado a todos de la misma manera, podríamos haber hecho mas por todas ustedes y por su hermano, entonces el no hubiera cambiado de la forma en que lo hiso y tus hermanas seguirían con nosotros ! ! -Leni se rompió en llanto con su madre, en la hierba, con nubes sobre sus cabezas las cuales no derramaban sus lagrimas, solo mantenían una silenciosa tristeza que no acallaría el llanto de una madre-

-Leni tenia solo una cosa en su mente ahora, ella quería ver a su hermano, quería decirle que nadie lo odiaba, quería llevarlo de regreso a casa para que sus padres y sus hermanas lo vieran y le dijeran a el que no tenia nada que temer, y con ese deseo en su corazón, solo tenia una pista de a donde se había ido, pues una persona que quiera olvidarlo todo, solo tienen una ultima parada a la cual llegar-

-Leni renuncio a su trabajo como modista de aquella empresa, aun con los ruegos de sus jefes, ella les aseguro que no se iría a trabajar a otro lugar, pero debía hacer algo mas importante y les prometió que si tenia la oportunidad, entonces regresaría-

-Fue entonces que se puso en marcha a HEAVENS, sin importar que tanto tuviera que gastar en el camino, finalmente llego a aquella ciudad, aquella ciudad en donde volvió a ver a su hermano, hermano que en ese momento estaba de rodillas y con su cabeza bajo el pie de una señora. Leni no lo pensó dos veces antes de acercarse gentilmente y propinar un fuerte golpe en el rostro de la misma-

Leni... -Dijo Lincoln en voz baja, ahora veía no solo a la cleriga de HEAVENS, ahora veía a su hermana, aquella hermana siempre sonriente y amable de la que tenia recuerdos ahora se veía iracunda y lista para todo, pero cunado esta volteo a verlo, le sonrió al peliblanco-

Estas bien, Lincoln ? -Le pregunto, Leni-

-Lincoln asintió y de una forma instintiva y totalmente espontanea, se lanzo en un abrazo hacia su hermana, la abrazaba con fuerza, diciéndole en voz baja lo que ella esperaba escuchar de su hermano desde hace tanto tiempo, "Hermana"-

-Leni quería que ese momento durara mucho mas que unos segundos, pero era consciente de que el golpe que le dio a aquella mujer no seria eternamente efectivo. La mujer se levanto tambaleándose y Leni se puso firme frente a ella-

Lincoln, tal vez tus amigos te necesiten, deja que yo me quede aquí -Le dijo-

Leni, ella es muy fuerte, no puedes... -Pero fue interrumpido por la misma-

También soy la cleriga de la iglesia de HEAVENS ahora, y no hay nadie que pueda licuar mi cabeza, no importa que tanto conocimiento tenga -Aseguro la cleriga. Lincoln pese a todo, creyó en su palabra y se fue a buscar a alguno de sus compañeros-

Espero que puedas dar una mejor diversión que la que me dio tu hermano, porque contigo si planeo tomarme mi tiempo -Le dio, Puppet Scream a la chica recién llegada quien se había nombrado a si misma como cleriga-

Esto no tiene que ser asi, Nicolah Paarl te destruirá si cree que debe hacerlo o si se le da la gana -Le respondió, la cleriga-

Créeme que lo se, y créeme que planeo matarlo antes. Esta ciudad es muy divertida como para dejarla en sus mano -Puppet Scream forzaba con su mente la destrucción de la mente de la cleriga, pero esta podía resistirse-

Si lo único que puedes hacer es eso... -Le decía entre tambaleos que notaban claramente el efecto de Puppet Scream en su mente- Entonces mejor prueba otra cosa, y por cierto, un cambio de look no te vendría nada mal, que nadie aquí sabe vestir algo que no sea cuero ?

Bien, te mostrare otra cosa... -La mujer mayor levanto una de sus manos y formo una luz en esta, tal como la manifestación de conocimiento vista anteriormente, una luz que desplegaba numerosas mas que golpean a su objetivo como si de estrellas se tratara, pero la cleriga Loud no retrocedió, se defendió del mismo modo, con una llamada al mas haya que colisiono con el ataque de la mujer mayor-

Este "Conocimiento" tiene su gracia, no lo negare -Expreso la mujer quien estaba lista para volver a iniciar ahora contra la cleriga, pero un grito de una voz que ella reconoció la saco totalmente de balance-

-En una de las áreas de Yahar'Gul, Wrath Heaven estaba forcejeando con quien tenia una apariencia débil, pero una gran fuerza, frente a ella estaba el actual guía y maestro de limpiadores. Incluso aun sin nunca antes haberlo visto, todos conocían o tenían una cierta idea de como era Ivan Gher de frente, armado con una gran guadaña, el anciano ni si quiera necesito su arma para hacer retroceder a la brutal mujer. Propinando una patada, el anciano alejo 7 pasos a la mujer quien hubiera acabado con Liam-

Te ves bien, chico -Le dijo Ivan al peli naranja-

Creo que eh tenido mejores días, o noches seria mejor ?

-Al mismo tiempo, en otro lugar, la perseguidora del escolar Bumper Jr, había sido sorprendida dos veces, una por ver una cara conocida, y otra por tener una enorme y afilada punta de un arma empaladora en su estomago, lista para empujar y atravezarla, aunque la escena era graciosa para ella, para el escolar era algo bizarra, y para el pelirrojo... Bueno, el quisiera estar en cualquier otro lado-

Me recuerdas ? -Pregunto, Chandler-

Si, te recuerdo, me es mas dificil recordar a las personas que mato, quienes sobreviven son realmente pocos o ninguno mas bien -Le dijo a este- Debiste aprovecharlo y no venir, pero claro, nada me impedía buscarte y hacerme un festín contigo

-Wrath Heaven, Laugh Madness y Puppet Scream escucharon a su compañera Sorrow Snipper, gritar de una forma desgarradora. Algo en su interior, tal vez la sangre que compartían y el sentimiento de comunión, las hiso retroceder de sus contiendas y dirigirse hacia donde estaba su compañera-

-Sorrow Snipper estaba en el suelo, estaba gritando y sujetando su vientre con fuerza, su entrepierna derramaba líquidos de una forma obscena pero mas importante aun, dichos fluidos estaban derritiendo su ropa y dejando una enorme aunque leve quemadura en su área intima-

Stella estaba viéndola, no sabia que hacer, podría solo clavarle el pico de guerra en su cabeza, pero la impresión por lo que acontecía frente a sus ojos era demasiada como para poder moverse siquiera. El vientre de la francotiradora se habia abultado de un minuto a otro y ahora literalmente estaba dando a luz-

-Lo que salia del interior de la chica, lo que termino casi por partir su entre pierna a la mitad, fue algo que hiso que Stella cayera y quedara inmóvil, lo que veía, era el precio del deseo de Oedon de tener hijos y el precio de llevar su sangre en comunion-

-no había brazos, no había piernas, la forma ni si quiera asemejaba algo humano, solo algo similar a una larva, con dos pequeñas extremidades delanteras mal formadas, 5 cuencas protuberantes y vacías que se movían lenta y cansadamente y una boca sin dientes que parecía estar clamando por algo al punto de que el llanto de la criatura se hiso presente, un llanto que paso a estar acompañado de otros numerosos mas. Stella no sabia de donde provenían todos los llantos de recién nacidos, tal vez es algo que se había propagado por todo HEAVENS gracias a la luna roja, pero para Sowwor Snipper, ver a aquella cosa que parecía estar acercándose a ella como el instinto de un hijo, provoco un shock tan fuerte para ella que sus ojos perdieron la poca y casi nula luz que tenían, el shock y ese momento acabaron por detener su corazón-

Stella aun no podía moverse, apenas estaba sosteniendo su arma, la única idea que tenia era pasarla a espada nuevamente y apuñalar su vientre para evitar que algo asi le pasara a ella, incluso cuando un rostro conocido se acerco al cadáver y al bebe recién nacido, esta no pudo moverse. Se trataba de Haiku, con vendas cubriendo su ojo derecho-

Oh, que buen niño, pero lamento lo de tu madre... -Le dijo a la criatura- Que pena por ti, Stella, pudiste ser una buena candidata, pero supongo que no hay nada por lo que un grande te de su bendición -Declaro apuntando su mano a la mencionada, la chica apenas podía mover su mano que sostenía su arma de fuego, pero no podía levantarla-

HAIKU ! ! ! -Dijo una voz conocida que se acercaba a toda prisa, la gótica se marcho con el recién nacido entre sus brazos dejando a Stella al cuidado de Lincoln- Estas bien, Stella ! ?

-esta no estaba reaccionando, aun estaba paralizada y solo despues de que agitaran sus hombros y le dieran una leve bofetada es que recupero sus sentidos, y los necesitaria-

Nuestros sabuesos ya fueron soltados y reunieron a los corderos, aunque la llegada de Ivan es algo un tanto inquietante... Bueno, la muñeca me impidió ir a matarlo antes, supongo que es mejor que el bajara hasta aquí -Expreso, Nicolah, a sus 3 bestias que estaban junto a el, los dos grandes y musculosos monstruos y a su bestia oscura y esquelética-

-Cuando aquellas 3 aberraciones se lanzaron a los distintos escenarios bajo los pies de Nicolah, se desato el caos. La bestia oscura cayo junto a Ivan Gher, separandolo de Liam, pues aquel monstruo tenia una fuerza considerable, una fuerza que le impedía al anciano el cuidar del peli naranja, mientras que los dos monstruos de aspecto de gorila fueron con Lincoln quien estaba corriendo de la mano con Stella-

-Los gritos de todos ellos se mezclaban con los de las mujeres en el ambiente y los llantos de los recién nacidos eran acallados por los mismos, aquella noche de la luna roja fue algo que marco uno de los peores momentos para todos los presentes. HEAVENS había dejado de ser el lugar que prometía paz y una vida mejor, ahora solo se había desatado el horror-

-El grupo disperso se había reunido en una plaza extensa, un campo abierto en el cual podría combatir de manera mas cómoda-

Que bueno verlo otra vez, señor Ivan -Le dijo, Leni al anciano quien respondio de la misma forma y asi mismo saludo tambien a Bumper Jr-

Te vez algo apaleado, no lo crees ? -Le dijo, Chandler a Lincoln-

Y tu te vez algo manco, no lo crees ? -Respondió, a lo que el pelirrojo solo dejo salir una pequeña risa que denotaba su molestia, unos momentos un tanto graciosos y familiares, pero la presencia clara de un hombre con una jaula sobre su cabeza acompañado de una mujer de cabello oscuro y con la misma jaula, ademas de 3 bestias, fue algo que dejo a todos alerta-

Que bien que todos estén reunidos aquí en esta noche tan hermosa, debo agradecer al jovencito de Byrgenwerth por darnos esta luna, por cierto... como esta el maestro William en estos días ? -Pregunto con una clara falta de interés, una respuesta que no recibió nunca, lo cual fue una buena señal para Paarl- Bueno, es obvio que el no iba a hacerlo solo, al final tu fuiste su mano en la hija para darle el gusto, pero supongo que no te dejo con las manos vacías -Dijo con una sonrisa que era en una demencia comparable a la de Bumper Jr- Lo que sea que te haya dado o hayas tomado de el, estará mejor conmigo, se un buen niño

-No lo notaron de inmediato, fue solo despues de que la evidencia fuera demasiado obvia como para pasarla por alto. Liam no estaba y antes de que alguien pudiera decir si quiera una palabra, Haiku lo mostró, con sus brazos y piernas claramente inutilizables y necesitaba una transfusión de sangre con urgencia-

Déjalo ir ! ! -Grito el peliblanco, apuntando su arma contra el regente de la escuela de Moth'Sis-

Sabes... Podría dejarlo ir, pero en su cabeza, hay algo que necesito, en lugar de cooperar de forma no violenta para poder poner fin a esta maldición y poder estar en comunión con los grandes... Decidieron ir en contra de nosotros, decidieron cometer el error de hacer mas que solo cazar bestias, y ahora todo lo que ah ocurrido y ocurrirá son las consecuencias -Nicolah puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Liam-

Lincoln... Por... Por favor... -Lincoln quería salvarlo, pero aun mas, no quería que Nicolah hiciera lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero su mano flaqueo, no pudo dispararle para darle una muerte mas rapida, al final, la mano del escolar se convirtió en numerosos tentaculos que cubrieron la cabeza del peli naranja pro completo, entonces reino el silencio hasta que los tentaculos liberaron su cabeza, pero sus ojos ya estaban vacíos asi como su cerebro y su cuerpo ya había sucumbido a la muerte-

-Ivan lo miro, todos lo miraron, por un momento incluso la sonrisa de Bumper Jr se borro por completo, pues frente a ellos, estaba pasando algo único, frente a ellos, el limpiador albino, estaba obteniendo un fino pelaje por sus brazos y parte de su rostro, sus colmillos estaban creciendo, la mano en donde tenia su pistola, se había convertido en una garra de monstruo y sus ojos se volvieron amarillos. Aquella bestia dio un potente rugido que provoco una pequeña corriente de viento. Frente a ellos, un limpiador, producto de la ira, había sucumbido a la sed de sangre, se había convertido en una bestia-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A cartman6x61: Bueno, aquí ya viste lo que ocurrió con una de las chicas que... Bueno, quiero hacerte una pregunta. Por el universo en el cual esta basado el juego, esperabas algo asi ? Saludos**_

 _ **A J0nas Najera: Pues nos e que tanta historia como tal porque la vimos ya despues de llegar a HEAVENs y que hasta trabajo tenia antes de ser cleriga, ahora vimos lo que había pasado antes de su llegada a la ciudad. Espero no haya sido demasiado vago o decepcionante y... bueno aun quedan historias que contar de varios personajes, oh y que bueno que disfrutaste del combate contra Rom. saludos ;D**_

 _ **Y hasta aquí ah llegado el capitulo de hoy, aquí es donde se marca otro punto importante en la historia ya que... Bueno, ese final no se si habrá planteado mas preguntas a ustedes, tal vez lo hiso, tal vez respondí algunas de manera no intencional, de todas formas, si sienten que estoy dejando algún cabo suelto... Yo planeo que todas las dudas sean respondidas antes de que la historia termine, pero si tienen alguna dura, pueden hacer sus preguntas y si no es un spoiler perjudicial entonces puedo responderles. Sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten, compartan y sigan la historia y asi nos vemos en el prooooooooximo capitulo :DDDDDDDDDDDDD**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**The Loud House Fanfics - La Ultima parada**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia en esta historia no me pertenecen. Los Oc asi como la** **historia**_ _ **en si, si es**_ ** _mía_**

Cap 15: El interior de la pesadilla

-Las 4 eran buenas en lo que hacían, tal vez las mejores, vivían a su modo el cual era asesinar para poder vivir y ninguna se arrepentía de todo lo que hacían-

-Una joven que fue abusada entre muchos, generando asi un profundo odio hacia muchos otros. Una chica que se volvió una asesina serial demente al enamorarse de otra. Una mujer criada por salvajes y traumatizada por diversos sucesos. Por ultimo, una mujer que de joven había sido secuestrada, violada y drogada hasta el cansancio hasta que ella misma fue capas de volver a tomar su vida, pero perdiendo su voz en el proceso-

-Aquellas mujeres se reunieron por diversas circunstancias y pese a que todas eran totalmente diferentes una de la otra, al final el grupo que formaron resultaba ser poderoso en el mundo, hasta que un fallido asalto a una bóveda que resulto en la carnicería de al menos 50 personas, por lo cual fue necesario incluso recurrir a una armada para poder contenerlas, fue que las 4 mujeres acabaron capturadas y enviadas a su "ultima Parada"-

-Ahora 3 de ellas veían el cuerpo sin vida de Sorrow Snipper, la francotiradora melancólica que tenia una expresión casi deforme debido al shock que le quito la vida. Puppet Scream por su lado, solo apretó los puños con fuerza, pues Nicolah Paarl sabia que pasaría esto, o al menos estaba la posibilidad y el lo sabia, sabia que quienes compartían la sangre y estaban en comunión con Oedon, si eran mujeres, entonces corrian este riesgo. Incluso ellas habían escuchado eso tantas veces, pero esperar a que le ocurriera a una de ellas ? al final, solo buscaban una manera de culpar a quien fuera, y la verdad es que todas eran igual de responsables que Nicolah por la muerte de Sorrow Snipper, a fin de cuenta, el mismo Nicolah suministro la sangre para que las 4 mujeres resistieran a la enfermedad de las bestias-

-La noche en la cual el autobús que las traia a ellas 4 llego a HEAVENs, no fue diferente de lo que Chandler presencio cuando el llego, solo un numero enorme de prisioneros que conocieron las palabras "Byrgenwerth", "Comunión", "Moth'Sis" y "Conocimiento" antes de que las personas recién llegadas comenzaran a explotar en un frenesí de sangre y dieran paso a bestias rabiosas, pero pese a eso, aunque la reacción normal de muchos era el correr por sus vidas, 4 mujeres aunque fuera a puño limpio y tomando cualquier cosa que tuvieran a la mano en el lugar tan derruido en el que se encontraban, ya fueran trozos de vidrio o varas puntiagudas, las mujeres lograron defenderse lo suficientemente bien y mantener sus mentes "en su lugar" como para impresionar al hombre que les dio la bienvenida-

-El grupo de mujeres no tenían planeado servir siempre a Nicolah Paarl, pues HEAVENS era un sitio donde ellas podrían hacer lo que quisieran al final, aquella ultima parada, tan falso, pero a la vez tan divertido para ellas. Una ciudad de enfermedades y bestias donde podrían cazar y matar hasta que sus corazones estuvieran satisfechos, pero al final nada salio como ellas querían, con Sorrow Snipper muerta y Wrath Heaven cambiando a una forma mas bestial frente a sus otras dos compañeras, producto de la sed de sangre y la perdida de todo su ser o lo que pudiera quedar de ella-

-Su cuerpo, de por si alto y fornido, creció medio metro y ensancho su musculatura, sus brazos se hicieron pedazos y se convirtieron en alas tan grandes como su cuerpo, con afiladas garras mientras que sus pies pasaron a ser similares a los de un cuervo. Su cuerpo se cubrio de plumas negras excepto por su rostro y su pecho el cual se abrió como si fuera una boca de la cual crecieron grandes colmillos. En un ultimo atisbo de su humanidad casi perdida, Wrath Heaven salio volando del lugar, ya que sabia que podría darse un festín con sus otras dos camaradas vivas y se dirigió de manera instintiva donde Lincoln había terminado su transformación-

-Todos y cada uno de los presentes fueron testigos de como Lincoln se transformo, sus ojos ahora amarillos y bestiales, sin un poco de rastro de su bondad o su mente ahora solo estaba de pie en medio de todo. El primero que hiso el movimiento fue Nicolah Paarl, quien con un chasquido de sus dedos dio la orden a sus bestias, ahora mismo no importaba tomar vivo o no a Lincoln Loud, bestia o no, el trozo de cordón umbilical seguía en el cerebro de Lincoln-

-Los gorilas, Hank y Hawk, junto con la bestia oscura de Paarl se lanzaron contra la bestia de pelaje blanco, pero este de un zarpazo a cada uno, mando a volar a los dos gorilas, y pese a que no pudo evitar que la bestia oscura lo mordiera en su hombro, dejando escurrir la sangre en grandes cantidades, Lincoln no se inmuto, aun mas, este devolvió el ataque con otro fuerte zarpazo que levando a la gran y esquelética bestia 2 metros en el aire-

-Con todo el caos de aquel lugar, Haiku aprovecho el momento para irse, pues en ese lugar solo había ocurrido un nacimiento, cualquier otro nacimiento perverso que hubiera ocurrido, debía recoger a los recién nacidos. Por su lado, Ivan tenia la oportunidad de ir por Nicolah, y Chandler no tendría otra oportunidad para tratar de dar un final mas pacifico a sus antiguos socios-

-El peli rojo necesitaba algún tipo de distracción, pero no tenia nada a su favor excepto su arma perforadora, tal vez seria lo único que podría usar. Así que aun sabiendo que podría morir, al menos pagaría por arrastrar a aquel infierno a dos tipos que pudieron haber ido al menos a una prisión normal-

-Chandler se lanzo contra Hank y lo golpeo con su arma, entonces tanto el como Hawk voltearon hacia el y comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, sus instintos le decían que el peli rojo seria una presa fácil, aun en contra de las ordenes de su amo, pues la bestia oscura aun intercambiaba mordidas y zarpazos contra la bestia albina-

-Chandler trataba de pensar en alguna otra opción, pero que podía hacer ? El no tenia los conocimientos de un cazador o de un escolar, el era solo un hombre común, pero aun asi, entre sus experiencias, intentaba pensar en algo, o al menos en alguna posibilidad, pero solo sabia que las bestias le temían al fuego y no tenia con que crearlo ahora-

-Solo le quedaba una opción. Chandler cargo toda la potencia en el pistón de su arma para dar un poderoso golpe que atravesaría a uno de los dos monstruos, al que mas se acercara. Al ver eso, los dos gorilas se detuvieron en su asecho, eso le dio a Chandler una señal, una señal que le decía que podría matarlos con su arma, entonces poco a poco ambos rodearon al peli rojo, ahora todo se había complicado mas para el, pues si mataba a uno, el otro lo mataría a el-

-Las dos bestias se lanzaron a la vez por ambos lados, Chndler dudo, pues pese a no querer morir, tampoco quería morir sin haber arreglado su error con Hank y Hawk, asi que en lugar de atacar, el peli rojo solo salto hacia adelante evadiendo el ataque, pero una de las garras de uno de los gorilas logro herirlo, lo suficiente como para que una pequeña cantidad de sangre saliera como un pequeño chorro que de una forma un tanto curiosa, entro en la boca de las bestias, fue entonces que Chandler fue testigo de algo que seria para recordar-

-Las dos bestias se retorcían y gruñían mientras sujetaban sus estómagos como podían, estaban en el suelo, indefensas, tal vez esa era la oportunidad esperada, solo tendría que hacerlo rápido en caso de que reaccionara, pero...-

Chanlder... eres tu ? -Esas palabras vinieron de Hank, fue algo que descoloco por completo la cabeza del peli rojo, aquel monstruo de alguna forma tenia ahora ojos cuerdos y humanos, aunque aun conservaba aquella forma bestias y monstruosa, pero su mente había regresado, las mentes de ambos monstruos habían regresado y Chandler cayo de rodillas frente a ellos, luego dejo caer su cabeza al suelo solo para pedir perdón por todo, dejando a ambos confundidos-

-Por otro lado, mientras que Nicolah se hallaba a si mismo confundido debido al nuevo actuar de dos de sus bestias, no noto el momento en el que una guadaña paso por su nuca y corto todo su cuello, se trataba de Ivan, quien haciendo uso del caos que había desatado Lincoln, tomo la iniciativa y ataco a Nicolah Paarl por sorpresa. El anciano vio caer la cabeza del escolar, pero su cuerpo no cayo a piso-

-Leni fue testigo de eso, de como la cabeza cortada del escolar comenzó a reír de manera frenética, mientras que su cuerpo decapitado aplaudía de forma burlesca-

Realmente, realmente esto es ser decapitado ! ? Vaya chiste ta patético, igual a ti, anciano inmundo ! -Exclamo, el escolar- Puedes deducir como es que mi cabeza sigue hablando ? De seguro que puedes, la respuesta esta en esa cabeza tuya !

No puede ser...

Asi es, viejo, lo que esta frente a ti, es lo mismo que tu falsa asistente ! -Le dijo a Ivan- Mi conocimiento, todo lo que soy, esta en donde no puedes alcanzarme, porque no tienes la sed de sangre para corromperte ni la lucidez para ser abrazador por los grandes !

-El cuerpo de Nicolah revelo lo que había bajo sus ropas, era una figura de madera al igual que su cabeza, pero con una piel real que era capaz de moverse y expresarse e increíblemente también era capaz de sangrar levemente. Para Ivan, todo indicaba que el conocimiento que había obtenido Nicolah ahora era tan grande que su cuerpo físico había sido incapaz de mantenerse a si mismo, por lo que creo un cuerpo nuevo y desechable. Tan pronto como se revelo aquella verdad, aquel cuerpo de madera se marchito hasta volverse polvo, y Haiku, por el resonar de la campana, había regresado al lado de su maestro a otro lugar, junto con lo que había en el cuerpo de Liam-

-Solo quedaba Lincoln mordiendo el cuello de la bestia oscura el cual no dejaba de gritar y desprender fuertes descargas eléctricas de su cuerpo, pero aun asi, Lincoln no la soltaba, solo estaba jugando con unos huesos de forma literal, pues seria fácil solo apretar su quijada y romper su cuello. El poder que había obtenido al convertirse en una bestia era aterrado, pero ya estaba cansado de jugar, asi que solo termino de una vez-

-Lincoln soltó la mordida y dejo ir a la bestia oscura, solo para decapitarlo de un zarpazo con todas sus fuerzas, pero ahora estaba oliendo a sus siguientes presas, entonces vio a Leni, a Ivan,a Chandler y a los dos monstruos a su lado, a Stella quien aun estaba perpleja por la muerte de Liam, a Bumper Jr, todos solo retrocedían instintivamente ante la mirada de los bestiales y amarillos ojos del peliblanco, pero entonces, algo cayo sobre el-

-Todos reconocieron la forma, aquellos enormes brazos y la cabeza ovalada. El antiguo Amygdala había caído justo sobre la bestia blanca, quien apenas volteo e intento retroceder ante la presencia colectiva, fue atrapado por una de las manos del antiguo-

LINCOLN ! ! ! -Gritaron Leni y Stella-

-Todos vieron el momento en el cual el cuerpo de Lincoln se distorsiono en la mano del antiguo, hasta que desapareció como si hubiera sido tragado por un vórtice. Nadie supo como reaccionar, Leni deseaba traer a su hermano de regreso pero atacar a un cuerpo de Amygdala, a un antiguo de HEAVENS, suponía un peligro demasiado alto, y mientras la cleriga evaluaba sus opciones, el cuerpo del antiguo dejo la escena con un salto y escalando entre los edificios-

-Haiku volvió a aparecer, era un lugar que solo ella y Nicolah Paarl conocían. La escolar gótica se encontraba en lo alto de una torre en la cual al su alrededor se erigió un sitio muy similar a Byrgenwerth, solo que mas grande-

Todo ah salido según lo planeado, maestro Nicolah. Todas las vidas que se han perdido ahora, es lo que nos lleva mas cerca de los grandes -Le decía a su maestro- Sin embargo, el riesgo que representa un limpiador sediento de sangre... No es necesario si quiera que lo diga, verdad ?

No hay forma de que lleguen aquí, o al menos no sin dar mucho de ellos a cambio -Le decía a su subordinada- Recuerdo cuando también llegue a este lugar. Desde que se desato la maldición de la sangre, Oedon desesperadamente busco mas y mas mujeres que compartieran su sangre, y despues de tanto tiempo aun desconozco el porque, aun pese a dejar atrás mi cuerpo, no eh logrado descubrir el porque...

-En ese entonces, antes de que la jaula adornara la cabeza de un muñeco de madera, Nicolah Paarl era un estudiante dedicado, totalmente entregado a descubrir los misterios de la sangre para poder ayudar a HEAVENS a resistir ante la enfermedad, pero poco a poco el conocimiento, tal como con William Helm, comenzó a mermar su cordura a un punto en el que por medio de diversos símbolos hechos en su cuerpo con un cuchillo, este se entrego por completo al primer gran antiguo que respondiera al llamado de la comunión-

-Lo que antes fue el cuerpo de Nicolah Paarl, su mente, se había llenado con tanto conocimiento y demencia que su cuerpo acabo por sucumbir, pasando a una masa palpitante y rojiza, como un enorme y deforme cerebro adornado con ojos, pues necesitaba sus ojos mas que muchas otras cosas. Lo que estaba frente a Haiku, aquella masa parlante con ojos, eso era Nicolah Paarl, quien entrego todo excepto sus ojos y su voz a cambio del conocimiento y el poder de un grande-

Sin embargo... Ese grupo tan peculiar... No puedo subestimarlos ahora, no cuando siento que estamos tan cerca, por eso Haiku, es momento de llevar a cabo el experimento, la razón de los niños y la razón de los recién nacidos y todo lo que hemos tomado...

-Haiku asintió con la cabeza, dejo a su maestro solo para ir en búsqueda del resultado de tanto trabajo, bajo hacia las instalaciones y entonces lo vio todo, como muchas veces-

-Los niños eran de mentes mas abiertas que los adultos, un niño era inocente, su mente podía creer en mucho y por ende podía ver mas cosas que un adulto. Los niños que nacían en la llegada de la luna roja, condenados pero conectados con la presencia invisible. La sangre de cada escolar de gran lucidez, y finalmente, los cordones umbilicales como los restos mismos de Oedon en el plano terrenal, todo eso comprimido en una sola jeringa, una sustancia negra con brillos blancos y celestes que Haiku no dudo un solo segundo en inyectar a través de su cuello-

-Solo 5 segundos bastaron desde que la gótica escolar libero aquel fluido en su cuerpo y el grito desgarrador de su persona se extendió por toda la escuela de Moth'Sis. Solo Nicolah Paarl, en aquel tétrico sitio flotando en una espesa neblina, podía escucharla, pues ya no quedaba nadie mas-

-Lincoln despertó, podía sentir un gran dolor de cabeza, pero mas haya de eso, se sentia en su lugar nuevamente. No recordaba bien lo ocurrido, solo recordaba...-

LIAM ! ! ! -entonces recordó todo de golpe. Su amigo muerto y el incapaz de salvarlo, entonces todo comenzó a oscurecerse de nuevo y comenzó a gruñir y a rasgar el suelo donde se encontraba, pero algo lo detuvo, vio un par de pies frente a el y alzo la mirada, otra vez estaban frente a el, sus dos hermanas, Lola y Lynn-

Ustedes... -Intento expresar, calmándose un poco-

Mantén la calma, Lincoln. Necesitas mantenerte fuerte -Le dijo, Lynn-

Que no se te olvide quien eres, y tampoco te olvides de nosotras, hermano -Le dijo, Lola. entonces el albino parpadeo y ambas volvieron a desaparecer. algo asi solo quería decir que estaba a unos pasos de enloquecer o tal vez ya estaba loco-

-Lincoln alzo la mirada y vio un cielo parcialmente nublado, con una extraña luz. como si lo que iluminaba aquel cielo fuera la luz de una lampara que entraba a través de la vista de alguien mas. al mirar a su alrededor, se vio en un extenso cementerio con tumbas hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, y en su audición, podía escuchar el sonido de olas en la costa en una direccion-

Te ves algo cuerdo, pese a tu aspecto -Dijo una voz a su espalda, entonces Lincoln instintivamente dio un salto hacia adelante y volteo en guardia- Tranquilo, chico, hace tiempo que no hablo con nadie, seria agradable no matarte

-Lincoln no tardo en reconocerlo entonces, prácticamente le debía la vida cuando inicio como limpiador, podía reconocer el enorme martillo que cargaba, aunque sus rasgos ahora eran tan bestiales como los que el mismo tenia, el arma que traía consigo y sus ropas eran inconfundibles, entonces Lincoln solo intento corroborarlo preguntando...-

Señor Alfred... ?

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A J0nas Najera: Pues en el siguiente capitulo vendrá lo que es el periodo de duelo de todos los presentes en aquel enorme conflicto, y aun falta la historia de Haiku la cual espero mostrar pronto junto a lo que le ocurrió despues de lo que hiso aquí, también me da gusto que hayas quedado satisfecho con la historia de Leni. Saludos ;DDD**_

 _ **A regamers10: Ronnie Anne no al menos, si aparece alguna otra hermana o los padres de Lincoln... eso sera en el epilogo. Saludos ;D**_

 _ **A Cartman6x61: El tema es que aquí no esta el "Convertirse en bestia a voluntad2 porque nadie decidiría padecer la enfermedad de las bestias. Mas haya del hecho de si a Sorrow le gustaban o no los lobos, la verdad es que me debatí mucho sobre cual de las 4 acabaría pariendo y muriendo y cual se transformaría en bestia, pese a eso espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo. Saludos**_

 _ **Pues hasta aquí el capitulo y despues del próximo se entraría en lo que seria lo ultimo, algo asi como el arco final, donde mas haya de toda la acción, también se llenaran todos los agujeros que deben llenarse antes de dejar el epilogo para cerrar. Sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten, compartan y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooooximo capitulo ;DDDDDDDD**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**The Loud House Fanfics - La Ultima parada**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia en esta historia no me pertenecen. Los Oc asi como la** **historia**_ _ **en si, si es**_ ** _mía_**

Cap 16: Los grandes al alcance

-Habia sido duro, habían recibido un golpe realmente duro y todos intentaban lidiar con lo ocurrido a su manera, pero pese a todo, cualquier determinación que hubieran tenido anteriormente, ahora se hallaba casi apagada-

-Que es lo que consiguieron con aquel combate a muerte ? que es lo que habian ganado de el que pudiera serles de utilidad ?-

-La guarida de los limpiadores aun tenia a unos cuantos miembros, pese a la continua luna roja en el cielo que parecía haber vuelto loca incluso a las personas de los niveles altos, por el simple hecho de no haber visto el sol en 96 horas... Bueno, los niveles altos de HEAVENS aun no habían caído por completo en la demencia, excepto por las mujeres que acabaron dando a luz a mortales engendros que no tardaron en desaparecer en manos de alguien mas-

-El pueblo estaba aterrado, pero la misma sangre que recibieron para entrar era la que impedía que se desatara el caos y pasaran a matarse entre ellos, pues la comunión requería que la vida continuara para el procrear de Oedon. Eso es algo que entendían aquellos que tanto ya habían visto con sus propios ojos, pero aun podían decir que estaban ciegos-

Dices que la influencia de Oedon es demasiado fuerte como para que alguien pueda irse en una Luna Roja ? -Pregunto, Leni a Ivan quien solo asintió con la cabeza-

Pero la luna roja solo puede traer consigo a los niños de Oedon al momento de que llega, no pasara nada mas ademas de que las personas se desesperen por no ver el sol otra vez -Dijo, Bumper Jr- Ademas, la comunión hace que las personas se sientan seguras aquí, todo quienes llegaron aquí lo hicieron por una razón, no querrían volver al exterior otra vez

Es cierto, la comunión mantiene una paz falsa entre quienes llegan a HEAVENS, pero al mismo tiempo, la luna roja es capaz de desatar la enfermedad de las bestias en los nativos de los niveles centrales eh inferiores, despues de todo, ellos han estado aquí mucho tiempo, su sangre es la sangre de HEAVENS, su sangre también esta en comunión con Oedon, pero no con ellos mismos, y al perder la razón por algún motivo, no pasara mucho para que acaben convertidos en bestias

Y como es que Lincoln acabo asi ? -Pregunto, Leni, otra vez-

Lincoln Loud sintió algo que no esperábamos que sintiera, asi como una de las mujeres que servían a Nicolah -Explicaba, el maniquí con su rostro inexpresivo- Si una persona de HEAVENS se convierte en bestia no es simplemente porque si, debe haber un detonante para esto, y quienes vienen desde fuera, solo los limpiadores corren el riesgo de detonar

Pero que es ese detonante, porque mi hermano se convirtió en bestia ! ?

Estrés, angustia, desesperación, ira, cualquier cosa que sea capaz de degradar una mente firme puede ser capaz de desatar el deseo de sangre, y cuando el deseo de sangre se hace presente con gran fuerza es que ocurre la transformación -Continuo, la muñeca- Normalmente, una persona perdería su cordura antes de pasar por la etapa de transformasion, y eso solo quiere decir que el detonante de Lincoln debió llegar con tal fuerza al ver la muerte de Liam, que su cordura se fue al momento que deseo la sangre y entonces paso a ser una bestia

Esta bien, lo entiendo, pero... Acaso no hay nada que podamos hacer ! ? -Pregunto, Leni, aunque en la explicación del maniquí había una intriga mayor, pues si la comunión con la sangre de Oedon era lo que albergaba la enfermedad, entonces que pasaba con aquellos que entraban a HEAVENS sin recibir la sangre ?-

No, ya no hay nada que hacer... -Le respondió, Ivan- Ya no se puede hacer nada, al final no queda mas esperanza

-En esos momentos, dos personas no se encontraban en la guarida, una de ellas era Chandler que se encontraba en los niveles centrales junto a sus dos enormes amigos bestiales, y la otra persona era Stella-

-Chandler no entendía como es que había sido posible lo que había visto, sus amigos estaban de regreso, a medias, al menos sus mentes estaban de regreso, pero no sus cuerpos, estos aun tenían el aspecto monstruoso de cuando llegaron a HEAVENs y enfermaron. Eso en particular fue algo que le causo a Stella la suficiente curiosidad para preguntar el porque, pero tratar de tocar el tema despues de lo acontecido con Lincoln y Liam, algo por lo cual Stella aun estaba triste como el resto del grupo... La joven limpiadora solo tenia a una persona en todo HEAVENS a quien acudir-

-Al llegar al pasaje del osario, vio que el paisaje era mucho peor de lo que recordaba la noche que las bestias atacaron el lugar. Muchos cuerpos estaban siendo cremados y seguramente muchas mujeres habían sufrido el destino de dar a luz a los hijos de Oedon-

Vaya, siento algo de alegría al ver que tu no sufriste este cruel destino, jovencita -Stella volteo ante la voz, se trataba de la señora Hemwick-

Me alegra verla bien a usted también

Lamento no tener nada que ofrecerte, pero como veras... Bueno, nos estamos recuperando como podemos, como se ah hecho muchas veces ya desde que tengo memoria

Cree que al menos podamos hablar sobre algunas cosas ? -Pregunto, la joven limpiadora-

-Stella puso al tanto de todo lo ocurrido a la señora Hemwick, esta solo se mantuvo estoica, pero en su interior, estaba realmente sorprendida, pues pese a su edad, no podía imaginar que todo eso ocurriera en tan solo una noche, y aun mas...-

Entonces puedes verlos ? -Pregunto, la anciana- Puedes ver a los cuerpos de Amygdala ?

-Stella tardo en responder, la razón fue simple. Antes no podía verlos, antes hubiera preferido no verlos, pero ahora, uno de aquellos cuerpos monstruosos que se llevaron a Lincoln, estaba mirando a Stella fijamente desde un pequeño risco, y ella lo sabia, y sabia que la Amygdala sabia lo que ella veía ahora. entonces la joven asintió con la cabeza-

Se supone que ellos no harían nada si no se les lastimaba, pero se llevaron a Lincoln... Se llevaron a mi amigo porque este se convirtió en una bestia -Dijo, Stella-

Un simple extranjero o un ciudadano sin poder que sucumbe a la bestialidad, no es una amenaza para nadie mas que los que están a su alrededor, pero un limpiador convertido en bestia ? Es algo que puede provocar mas muertes y sufrimiento de lo que los mismos grandes antiguos pueden si quiera permitir -Respondió, la señora-

Dice que esto, todo lo que es HEAVENS, es normal ! ?

Para quien ah vivido tanto tiempo aquí, rodeada de esta enfermedad ? Si, es algo normal -Hablaba, la anciana- Con el tiempo, el miedo pasa a ser algo de lo que uno se aburre, como lavarse los dientes o limpiarte despues de ir al baño y lo tomamos como algo tan cotidiano que ya no tiene efecto en nosotros, pero ustedes por otro laso, extranjeros... Buenas personas, pero extranjeros a fin de cuentas -Stella solo la miraba con algo de pena- Deberías saber a estas alturas que hay mucho mas de lo que se ve a simple vista, incluso ahora

Dijo que ni si quiera los grandes antiguos permitirían tantas muertes, entonces que es lo que ellos quieren ? -Pregunto Stella, luego de unos segundos es que tuvo su respuesta-

Existir, solo eso... Existir como una especie mas... -Respondió, la señora Hemwick- Pero para ellos, vivir no es fácil, es algo que se aprende cuando se escuchan las viejas historias, incluso mas viejas que yo... Las historias sobre Oedon, Amygdala, Flora...

Flora...? -Pregunto Stella, pero intentando volver rápido al tema central- Sea honesta conmigo, yo... -Tratando de ser fuerte, en esa ciudad, Stella ya había perdido a 3 de sus amigos, y no quería creer que en realidad habían sido 4- Debo creer que Lincoln esta muerto ?

Han pasado muchos años, pero aun ni si quiera yo comprendo como es que funcionan las Amygdalas, no se que hacen con los limpiadores que sucumben a su sed de sangre,. Tal vez incluso con los limpiadores, no son lo que parecen a simple vista, tal vez todos ustedes tengan un propósito mas haya de limpiar a las bestias... Tal vez los que se llenan de deseo de sangre solo deben limpiar y matar hasta que su sed este satisfecha, je je je

Entonces estamos perdidos, verdad ? -pregunto, aunque mas que una pregunta para la anciana, fue una lanzada al aire-

-Otro día entero pase despues de eso, esta vez, Leni y Stella estaban sentadas en una banca, en un tranquilo lugar en los niveles altos de HEAVENS, claro que no tan tranquilo ahora, ya que a su alrededor, podían ver los rostros cansados y algo molestos de algunas personas que no entendían como es que ya había sido de noche por tanto tiempo-

Entonces aun no han descubierto alguna forma ? -Pregunto Stella, a la cleriga, quien negó con la cabeza-

Eh leído los libros de la iglesia lo mejor que eh podido, pero no hay nada que nos ayude, aunque encontre unas notas de como hacer un traje impermeable a la sangre, pero no es lo mas útil que quisiera haber encontrado

-El silencio se quedo entre ellas durante varios minutos, ambas estaban pensando lo mejor que podian, peor no habia ni una pista de como poder ir a donde fue llevado Lincoln-

Hay mucho que quisiera entender, aunque soy la cleriga de HEAVENS, hay muchas cosas que aun quisiera entender, pero parece que no eh madurado mucho desde mis 16 años -Expreso, la clriga Loud-

De cierta forma, todos los que vinimos aquí cambiamos, aunque no de la manera que queríamos, digo... Chandler era un idiota cuando lo conocí en la escuela, y ahora se que ha estado los años en HEAVENS tratando de arreglar lo que paso con un par de tontos y... -Stella se quedo en silencio un momento, eso desconcertó a Leni por un momento, entonces...- Leni, podrías hacer unas cuantas llamadas ?

-Al cabo de un par de horas, Leni, Stella y Bumper jr estaban en la guarida de los limpiadores, la idea de Stella, o aquel presentimiento, consistió en encontrar a Chandler y a sus dos gorilas conscientes, fue entonces que ella se dio a entender-

-Stella le explico a todos lo que hablo con la señora Hemwick en el día anterior, de como la sangre de un forastero podría revertir la bestialidad, pero pese a que eso solo funciono en Hank y Hawk quienes no fueron sometidos a un proceso de transfusión de bienvenida, el solo hecho de considerar la idea de Stella era una locura-

EN CERIO QUIERES SABER QUE PASA SI NOS INYECTAMOS SANGRE DE BESTIA ! ! ! ? ? ? -Expreso el joven escolar sin ningún tipo de discreción-

No tenemos mas opciones, si los limpiadores tienen un cambio al recibir sangre de algo que siempre esta sediento de ella, entonces tal vez las Amygdalas nos lleven con Lincoln !

Tal vez yo me haya vuelto loco... -Le dijo con una sonrisa agotada la cual temblaba- Pero tu ahora estas mas loca que cualquiera, Stella... En serio quieres que tomemos ese riesgo ? Si tienes razón y la unión de las sangres atrae a las Amygdalas, no aseguras que no nos volveremos unas bestias sedientas de sangre. No se donde este Lincoln, pero no se si quiero ir a ver como es donde sea que este si es que esta vivo

Esto no es solo por Lincoln, no es solo por el primer amigo que tuve cuando llegue a Royal Woods y que me salvo cuando una bestia casi me mata aquí -Le decía a Bumper- Si nuestro amigo esta vivo en otro lugar, entonces Paarl y Haiku lo buscaran, y no quiero que el obtenga lo que quiera, asi que... Por favor, ayúdenme

-Bumper Jr y Leni suspiraron, pues a ninguno de los dos les convencía la idea y querían poder pensar en algo as, pero cada segundo que pasaba era tiempo en el cual Paarl tal vez ya había encontrado a Lincion, era algo posible despues de ver como un cuerpo falso estaba siendo movido por el conocimiento del escolar demente-

-Entonces, habiendo hablado ya con Ivan y el maniquí, estos no objetaron al plan, pues era la única alternativa en la cual casi todos los presentes tendrían que participar para que las Amygdalas hicieran acto de presencia, pero primero...-

Oye, pelirrojo, tu nombre es Chandler, no ? -Pregunto, Ivan. El mencionado solo asintió con la cabeza y se acerco. El anciano, postrado en una silla de ruedas, queriendo presenciarlo que acontecería frente a sus ojos, tal vez la única oportunidad que habría. El anciano tomo 3 frascos de sangre y confirió uno a Chandler y otro a los monstruos gorilas-

-El peli rojo vio los frascos y no dudo un segundo, realmente duro por unos cuantos minutos. La lucha ya había terminado para el, sus viejos amigos tenían sus consciencias de regreso y ya no tenia mas nada quehacer que tuviera que ver con los limpiadores, pero si hacia cuentas... Aun tenia una deuda que pagar. El pelirrojo tomo una de las transfusiones y la clavo en su brazo, entonces no tardo en comenzar a vomitar, tener convulsiones y ver mas de lo que podía antes-

-Al cabo de unos minutos. Stella, Leni, Chandler y Bumper jr, ademas de los gorilas Hank y Hawk, tenían en sus manos una jeringa de transfusión, los dos monstruo la tenían con sangre de limpiador, pura y limpia, y los otros 4 la tenían con sangre de bestia-

-Ivan y la muñeca miraron como todos se inyectaron en su brazo, directo en su sistema circulatorio y de eso pasaron a retorcerse de dolor en el piso, pero no había mas nada que hacer por ellos, pero tal vez, solo tal vez...-

Ivan... -Le llamo, la muñeca quien apuntaba hacia arriba. El anciano se sorprendió al momento que parecía verse a los ojos con ella, se trataba de una Amygdala. El grande antiguo tomo a los recién injectados con sus manos y tal como hacia ocurrió con Lincoln, fueron tragados por un vórtice generado en las manos de la monstruosidad-

Eso no tiene ningún presidente, verdad ? -Pregunto, el anciano a su acompañante, quien solo asintió con la cabeza-

-Realmente no fue dificil para ambos deducirlo, ni para ellos ni para la señora Hemwick quien también era consciente de lo que podría ocurrir. Los limpiadores solo se corrompen a si mismos al desear la sangre, pero a fin de cuentas, la reacción de las Amygdalas era a la sangre contaminada de limpiador. asi que al unir la sangre de limpiador y sangre de bestia en un mismo cuerpo, la presencia colectiva reacciono de la misma forma a la cual reaccionaria si un limpiador se volvía una bestia, aun si Stella y compañía no se habían vuelto locos de sangre-

Al final, Stella tuvo razón, realmente su apuesta resulto en llevarlos a donde esta Lincoln... -Dijo, Ivan-

Y sabes a donde es que se los han llevado ?-Pregunto, la muñeca, pero con un cierto tono en su voz que decía que ella sabia la respuesta-

Si, lo se, aunque quisiera que no hubiera ido, no solo por ellos, si no, también por mi

Van a necesitarte, y no podrás ayudarlos, ya no puedes ponerte de pie otra vez por las leyes que te atan -Le dijo, la muñeca- Es curioso, pero tengo algo extraño, un sentimiento, tal vez, un sentimiento de que quisiera ayudarlos. Crees que "ella" quisiera ayudarlos si estuviera aquí en mi lugar ? -Ivan solo sonrió por lo bajo en silencio-

Pero no lo hará si es que se encuentran. Tal vez yo no sepa el secreto de la enfermedad, o tal vez no lo recuerde, pero ella si lo sabe, le avergüenza y va a defenderlo de quien sea, incluso si fuera yo quien entrara en esa pesadilla... -Le hablaba a su acompañante- Pero si deseo ayudarlos, ayudar a curar esta enfermedad como no lo hice en el pasado, entonces... Tal vez sea tiempo de dormir un poco -Así, Ivan Gher, en una silla de ruedas, rodeado por las flores blancas que decoraban el refugio de los limpiadores, cayo dormido y con la muñeca en su regaso, mientras que poco apoco, la luz de la luna roja los bañaba a ambos mas y mas-

-Los movimientos de los limpiadores era algo que no escapaba a los ojos de Nicolah Paarl, de los muchos que ya tenia, de su sangre que derramaba conocimiento y su cerebro palpitante. Toda posibilidad debía tomarse en cuenta, pero para lidiar con los limpiadores, estaba su mas reciente y mejor experimento, su estudiante estrella que a sus ojos, había ascendido en la escala del conocimiento, comparable tal vez a el mismo. Haiku, pero antes de ponerla a trabajar, era necesario hacerle una prueba de campo-

-En Yahar'Gul, aun quedaban dos mueres que intentaban encontrar a Nicolah Paarl, pero lo único que tenían era un maniquí ya inmóvil y tétrico de un hombre como pista. despues de ser dejadas de lado y habiendo perdido a dos compañeras, LaughMadness y PuppetScream se quedaron en Yahar'Gul despues de que la primera mencionada ingreso a un edificio de estructura solida y aniquilo a las bestias sitiadas en el lugar, ya que ahora a ambas las motivaba el deseo de vengarse, pero podrían sobrevivir a lo que estaba por llegar ante ellas en una pieza ?-

-Por las calles del distrito oculto, no había bestias, ni un solo ruido, las dos mujeres notaron eso, pero no es por el hecho de que ya no quedaran bestias, todas estas estaban ocultas, respirando de manera agitada, pero ocultas, con miedo de algo. Acaso miedo a ellas ? no, no era posible. Algo mas había llegado a Yahar'Gul y las dos mujeres salieron al exterior-

-PuppetScream y LaughMadness solo vieron un cuerpo vestido con el uniforme de la escuela de Moth'Sis, pero sus manos se denotaban azules y abultadas, sus dedos eran opacados por 3 pequeños tentaculos que se retorcían y parecían estar derramando agua, pero aun mas que eso, la cabeza de la persona frente a ellas, una cabeza abultada, deformada y azul palpitante con forma retorcida que ya incluso carecía de un rostro-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las Reviews:**_

 _ **A J0nas Najera: Pues esos momentos de Lincoln fue algo que la verdad pensé mucho si debía ocurrir o no, pero la mente del albino puede jugarle muchas pasadas sean buenas o malas en el lugar donde esta ahora. En cuanto a Hank y Hawk... es algo para que responda la misma historia, y en cuanto a lo que le paso a Haiku ahora... También. Saludos ;D**_

 _ **A Cartman6x16: Bueno, dos de tus personajes están frente a una cosa y otra mas esta en quien sabe donde, se viene algo interesante. Saludos ;D**_

 _ **Y hasta aquí llegamos con este capitulo, la verdad es que debí tenerlo listo hace unos días pero eh estado procrastinado mucho y ademas buscando trabajo lo cual necesito que sea mi prioridad XD. en fin, espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten, compartan y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el proooooooooximo capitulo :DDDDDDDDDD**_


End file.
